Wildfire
by HWPO
Summary: 4years after war the Wizarding World is trying to rebuild itself. The war has changed many people for better or for worst. Hermione is working for the Ministry. Viktor has rejoined the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Hermione feels something is missing from her life, Viktor has never forgotten Hermione. Both are searching for meaning in life. All rights belong to JK Rowling! 1st Fanfic!
1. Longing

Hermione glanced over her desk trying to find the quidditch tickets; Harry had given her two for her and Ron. This was the first major quidditch match to take place after the war. The ministry thought it would help bring people together. Which Hermione thought was a good idea. Most wizards and witches enjoyed quidditch and would forget their worries watching the games. The first match was the Irish against national team of Bulgaria. It was a rematch to the World Cup before Voldemort had returned. Hermione remembered going to that match and seeing how happy everyone was until the death eaters attacked. Hermione thought back to watching Viktor Krum flying and wondering why everyone was going crazy for him. He was just a man. She was surprised to find out he was actually a very nice person he had a kind smile.

Just then the clock on the wall chimed signaling that it was 6 o'clock, she was going to be late to the Burrow. Hermione started lifting more papers off her unusually messy desk. Work was getting so hectic she didn't have enough time recently to organize it all.

"I swear I had put the tickets on my desk 10 minutes ago!"

Hermione grabbed her wand

"Accio tickets!"

The tickets flew out under the file of "Elf Protection Rights". Hermione grabbed her coat and floo powder. She walked to the fireplace; she threw the floo powder down.

"The Burrow!" Hermione spoke clearly and loudly.

Hermione felt the flames engulf her; she felt the pull of magic and darkness. Then as soon as it happened she was standing the Burrow and a hand pulling her out of the fireplace.

"Oh Hermione love it's so good to see you!"

Hermione knew the voice in an instant.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley"

Mrs. Weasley gave her a bone crushing hug like always. Hermione didn't mind it, it felt so reassuring to have someone love you this much.

"So glad you could make it! Everyone is in the kitchen waiting for you!" Mrs. Weasley almost yelled.

Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen where Ginny was sitting with Harry and Ron. Ginny was the first to get up and hug Hermione.

"Hermione you are here finally!"

Hermione blushed and looked at her hands. A habit she did when she felt nervous.

"Sorry I got distracted at work and had trouble finding the tickets."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile to the floor. Ginny hooked her arm in Hermione and led her to the table. Harry moved to sit on Ginny's other side so Hermione could sit by Ron. Which made Hermione mad; she didn't want to sit by Ron. This lead to Hermione feeling guilty for her pervious thought.

"Finally Mione! We've been waiting!" The distaste in Ron's voice could be heard. He was annoyed she was late. Hermione scolded her emotions and turned to Ron.

"I'm so I lost track of time, I was very busy today with my work."

Ron eyes twitched at the mention of her work. She knew he didn't like that her job was higher up in the ministry than his. Harry cleared his throat to defuse the situation.

"Well now that everyone is here we can go outside to Mr. Weasley. He has the portkey to the game."

Hermione smiled at Harry, this wasn't the time to get into an argument with Ron. The 4 of them stood up, Mrs. Weasley was at the back door smiling at the 4 of them. Even though Harry and Hermione weren't legally her children she looked and treated them like they were. Hermione was gratefully for her and she knew Harry was beyond grateful for the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley kissed them all goodbye on the cheek.

"You four have fun! I will be waiting for you guys to return in 3 days! I will have a big Sunday lunch for when you return!"

The group walked out to the chicken coup where Mr. Weasley was waiting standing by the garden ho. He smiled at the group.

"Finally you all are here! We can still make it before the teams leave for the pitch!"

Hermione felt Ron, Harry and Ginny bounce on their feet at the idea of meeting pro quidditch players. Hermione faked a smile. They all grabbed onto the garden ho and were gone before she could blink. She felt the pull of the portkey, she never liked travelling by portkey but it was the easiest way when travelling with a group. She felt her feet touch the ground; she was getting rather good at not falling after taking a portkey. She looked around to see her friends, they all seemed to not fall except for Ron. Mr. Weasley helped an annoyed Ron to his feet and started walking towards the quidditch stadium. Harry and Ron followed quickly after Mr. Weasley, Hermione watched Ron basically ignore her, which made her blood boil.

"Hermione are you okay?"

Hermione turned to see Ginny looking at her with concern

"Yeah I'm fine just a long day at work, excited for this 3 day trip though!"

Ginny gave a questioning smile and hooked her arm in Hermione's. They both began to follow after the boys.

"So how are you and Ron?"

Hermione was reminded of their last fight two nights ago in their apartment.

"I don't know why you work so hard Mione? You are never home!"

Hermione was barely hanging her coat up with Ron whining already. Hermione sighed and turned to look at Ron.

"Hi Hermione, how was your day? Oh my day was busy Ron but it was good, how was your day?"

Ron frowned at her tone and at her mocking him.

"Hermione you are never home, I see you more at work than I do at home!"

Hermione sighed and started to walk to the kitchen with Ron following her.

"I'm sorry Ron but work is really important and busy right now."

Hermione could feel Ron tense behind her. She turned to face him ready to brace his angry.

"Yes, yes saving magical creatures is important and all but Hermione isn't our relationship important too? Isn't spending time with me important?"

Hermione's heart went out to him; Ron looked heartbroken as he spoke to her. So broke the distance between them and held Ron's hand.

"Of course our relationship is important, but Ron you have to help out as well. I can't be the sole problem for our relationship troubles."

Ron pulled his hand away from her grasp. Hermione knew he wouldn't like what she would say.

"How is this my fault? You work constantly! Nonstop you pay no attention to me at all! I am not your shadow Hermione I won't follow you like a dog! I am just as good as you are!"

With that Ron stormed out of the apartment. Hermione figured he'd go to a bar and come back drunk the next morning. But he did not return until this morning, he barely even looked at her in the apartment.

"Hermione? Hello?"

Hermione zoned back to see Ginny standing with her. She somehow had stopped walking remembering the fight with Ron. She sighed.

"Sorry Gin, I have so much going on in my life. With the expanding of my department of care of magical creatures and with Ron…He doesn't understand why I am working so much. He wishes I paid more attention to him."

Ginny's face immediately turned red.

"That bloody git! He always needs approval and constant gratification!"

Hermione laughed to see Ginny agitated.

"It's just who is he, the war changed him. He was used to it just being me him and Harry for so long. He isn't used to being a part from us."

Ginny glared at Hermione.

"Don't give him excuses; he is still around you two all the time! You all bloody work at the ministry!"

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"It's different Gin; Harry is a famous Auror now. We all knew he would be and Ron is just… kind of trying to find his way. He's still in his shadow; and well I have a pretty busy job so he doesn't know how to act."

Ginny still was extremely upset that her brother was being a git.

"Come on Gin, we need to catch up with them."

With reluctance Gin allowed Hermione to lead her through the crowd to find the boys and her father standing by rather big tent. They all looked as if they didn't realize we were missing. Ginny went to stand next to Harry and Hermione stood by Ron.

"Oh here they come!" Ron yelled.

Ron couldn't hide the excitement; he looked like he did in 4th year. Harry and Ginny leaned over to Ron and saw where he was looking. Coming into the tent in front of them was the Irish team, Hermione noticed that they all looked pretty tall, except for their seeker. He was barely taller than her.

"Do you think we could get their autographs?"

Ron asked Harry.

"I'm sure we could, we are Aurors." Harry smiled.

Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way into the tent following the Irish team. Hermione stayed back with Mr. Weasley.

"How is work going Hermione?"

Hermione turned to smile at Mr. Weasley. He was always so kind to her. He looked healthier since the war had ended. His eyes held more joy in them, he was beginning to heal from losing Fred.

"It is going great, busy but it's so much fun!"

Mr. Weasley laughed at her excitement.

"Well I'm glad, it's about time the Ministry treated all magical creatures with more respect and laws to protect them."

"I agree, how is it heading the department of Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and being on the Minster of Magic special counsel?"

Mr. Weasley face light up with a smile. She knew he was proud to be in such an important position. For too long he was treated as a nobody but now everyone knew how much he risked with the Order and how he helped defeat Voldemort.

"It's amazing trying to get wizards to understand muggle artifacts, how to use them and to understand how much they have to offer!"

Hermione smiled, she loved how this wizard loved muggle gadgets more than any other muggle she knew.

"I agree the Ministry for too long has ignored muggle achievements."

"Right so Hermione."

Just than Mr. Weasley and Hermione were approached by the Minister of Magic himself; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Weasley shook Kingsley hands like old friends do.

"Arthur glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for the extra ticket, I am happy to be here it's been so long since a good quidditch match has happened."

They both nodded. Kingsley turned to Hermione.

"Ah Miss. Granger glad to see you are, hopefully enjoying yourself so far."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Oh yes it's good to have a lot of people together again. Thank you for putting this together."

Kingsley waved his hand

"It was nothing I am a fan and wanted to see a good match."

Kingsley winked jokingly at Hermione.

"Excuse me Minister?"

All three looked to see a reporter for the daily prophet.

"Do you mind to take a couple minutes for some questioning for the daily prophet?"

Kingsley smiled

"Of course not, come on Arthur I need the help of my special counsel."

Mr. Weasley beamed at the chance of being in the prophet, and followed Kingsley and the reporter.

Hermione looked to the tent; she knew all her friends would be in there. It bothered her that Ron had left her by herself, barely even noticed she was here? She entered the seemingly small tent, she knew it was charmed and was not surprised to when she got inside that it was as big as Hogwarts dining hall. It was beautiful inside actually; candles hovering above everything gave a nice warm glow to the already bright tent. There was numerous tables, most of the tables held families of the quidditch players. Children running around having fun, everyone seemed so happy not tense from a looming war the atmosphere relaxed Hermione. Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny talking to a couple of quidditch players and she saw Ron trying to impress a couple Irish quidditch players and some young witches. She sighed and headed over to an empty table away from all the quidditch players and their fans. Hermione sat down and retrieved a book from her bag and began to read. She didn't realize that while she was admiring the tent that someone was watching her from the other side of the tent.


	2. Searching

Viktor couldn't believe it. Across the tent sitting by herself was Hermione Granger. He hadn't seen her since the wedding of one of the Weasley's, she still looked beautiful. She looked more mature, like a woman. Her hair was still a beautiful curly mess; he loved her honey brown hair. Always wanted to bounce one of her curls in between his fingers, she still had those almond brown eyes that pierced a person. Her skin was still creamy but with a nice little tan. Her cheek bones were higher and her lips…they were still beautiful. Viktor shook his head, he could not be thinking like this before his game.

"Viktor"

Viktor turned to see his fellow teammate Nayden, one of the beaters on the team. He was shorter than him but thicker, a beater needed to be strong and powerful. His teammate had the small short black hair he had but was to Viktor's opinion better looking, all the ladies loved him.

"Vhy don't you talk to some of your fan girls? You might find one you like and bring her to the bar tonight?"

Viktor frowned at the fans girls behind Nayden, they only wanted him because he was famous and had money.

"No."

Nayden laughed

"Vhy not? There are some veautiful women over there."

Viktor looked at his friend

"More for you"

Nayden laughed and patted his friend on the back and made his way over to the fan girls. Viktor turned back to see Hermione was still sitting by herself and she was reading. Viktor smiled.

'Still the same' he thought. Viktor made up his mind and started to walk over to her.

"Always reading divi tsvetya."

Hermione looked up to see none other than Viktor Krum standing in front of her. He looked different than the last time she saw him, his hair was shorter then at the wedding but longer than at Hogwarts. His facial hair was more of a short scruffy beard that suited him. His nose was still curved from being broken to many times; his eyes were not as sunken as before. He had filled out. He was more muscular now but still lean enough to be the fastest seeker in the world. Hermione smiled at him.

"Hello Viktor it's been a long time."

Viktor smiled at her

"May I sit vith you?"

Hermione smiled at her old crush standing in front of her.

"Of course you can Viktor."

Viktor sat down next to Hermione and looked at her book.

"vhats are you reading this time?"

Hermione blushed and pulled up the cover to show him.

"It's called the history of magical creatures in London England by Newt Scamander. He loved magical creatures."

Hermione handed him the book to look over. Getting a chance to examine his face closer, his eyes were still dark like the sea but held kindness and passion.

"I didn't realize you would be playing today, I am kicking myself as to not remembering that you joined the team again. You wrote to me a while back that you were going to join the team again."

Viktor smiled at her, she remembered his letters. They hadn't written in over 4 years.

"I am sorry I did not write to you Viktor."

Viktor placed his hand over hers

"It's no vorry, ve can always start again, no?"

Viktor smiled kindly at her, Hermione couldn't help but to return the smile.

"So vhere is Harry Potter?" Viktor asked.

"Oh he's probably around here somewhere asking for autographs probably giving a few out as well." Hermione laughed.

"You should be signing ones as vell, no? You helped defeat Voldemort." Viktor stated.

Hermione smiled, he was always kind. Hermione looked down to see he was still holding on to her hand. It felt nice and brought her back to her 4th year with him during the Tri Wizard tournament.

"I'd rather be out of the spotlight; I hated it so much during my 4th year." Hermione replied

Viktor nodded his head. He always loved that she didn't want the spotlight, didn't care for it.

"Vill you be rooting for me tonight?"

Hermione looked into his dark eyes, his eyes looked pleading, hopeful. She smiled.

"Of course I will Viktor,"

Viktor felt his heart jump. Just then a horn went off signaling the players would be taking the field soon. Viktor frowned; he wanted to talk more with Hermione.

"Vould you like to join me after the game, celebrate with my teammates?"

Hermione looked away, embarrassed. Viktor wanted to hit his head on the table; she didn't want to see him.

"You don't have to."

Hermione looked up at Viktor, he looked disappointed. She felt guilty for the way she reacted.

"Oh no it's not that Viktor it's just I came with my friends Harry, Ron, Ginny and their father…"

"You bring them I not care, just vant to see you." Viktor replied

"Well okay I will tell them when I find them." Hermione blushed.

Viktor felt his heart jump again.

"Da! Just be back here after match it is for family and friends I vill let them know."

With that Viktor got up and kissed the back of her hand.

"Till than divi tsvetya."

Hermione watched as Viktor walked out of the tent to his dressing room. Viktor smiled at himself. He would be able to talk more with his divi tsvetya.

Hermione finally found her friends in a booth with Kingsley and other Ministry employees.

"Oh there you are Hermione, where have you been?" Asked Harry.

Hermione smiled at her friend and took her seat by Ginny.

"Oh I ran into someone I knew." Hermione answered.

Ginny looked at Hermione as if asking her to tell her exactly who. Hermione smiled at Ginny and turned to watch the match. The first time she was watching quidditch with full interest since Harry and Ron played back at Hogwarts. She heard Ginny, Ron and Mr. Weasley stand and cheer for the Irish national team, the Irish came flying into the stadium above there box. Hermione looked and saw a magical leprechaun dancing in the air. Than all a sudden there were over 20 dancing leprechauns in the air dancing. Then all a sudden the magical leprechauns threw some gold out of their hat and the crowd went wild. Hermione and Ginny laughed at the scene. Then all a sudden loud thunderous drums started. Hermione looked to see an Incedio fire dragon barring towards the leprechauns. It swallowed them whole and dove straight down to the middle of the pitch and upon impact the fire rose to the sky like a phoenix and in entered the Bulgarian team. Hermione and Harry both cheered upon the team entering she was grateful that she wasn't alone in cheering for the Bulgarians.

"Hey don't cheer for the enemies you two!" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked down to see Ron upset they weren't cheering for the Irish. Harry laughed at Ron.

"Come on Ron Viktor Krum is back on the team!"

Ron looked over to the field to try and find him. Both teams sent out their captains to the middle of the pitch, 3 players for each team were in the middle, the Irish captain Aedan Walshen who was one of the best beaters in the world, Ron looked to the Bulgarian team and saw that Viktor Krum was the captain of the team. He was shaking hands with Aedan now. Ron ears started to turn red.

"That's why you are cheering for the Bulgarians Mione?" Ron said with distaste.

"Change you tone Ronald, he is my friend."

Ron sulked and looked down at the field. Ginny nudged Hermione.

"Is that who you were talking to?" Ginny asked

Hermione smiled and nodded, Ginny laughed at her friend.

"How is he Mione?" Harry asked

Hermione smiled at Harry

"He's great he actually invited all of us to the after party with his team to celebrate." Hermione made it a point to speak loudly so Ron could hear her.

"That sounds like fun!" Harry beamed.

"Why celebrate? He will lose to the Irish like he did in the World Cup, maybe he'll get his nose broken again." Ron begrudgingly stated.

Hermione ignored him and turned to watch the game, trying to not make it too noticeable that she was watching Viktor the whole time. The game started as the ref threw released the snitch and the bludgers and the ref throwing the quaffle into the air. All the players on the field ascended onto their brooms. The Irish came on top first with 40 unanswered points. Hermione couldn't help but notice every time the Irish scored Ron was making it a point to yell exceedingly loud. Hermione rolled her eyes and focused on following Viktor.

Viktor was high above the pitch looking for the snitch. He noticed that the Irish had scored 40 points so far. But he wasn't worried at all; he knew they would beat them this time. It wouldn't be like the World Cup again. Viktor felt a bludger coming at him and dipped just enough for it to go past his head. He heard the crowd gasp. Viktor saw the Irish Seeker on the other side of the pitch circling looking for the snitch. Viktor laughed, at the sight of him pacing.

"Stupid Irishmen, no wonder you've only caught 4 in your career."

Viktor looked down below him to see his team had answered right back and the score was now 60 to 40 Irish. Viktor knew he needed to catch the snitch fast this time in order for his team to win. Viktor flew higher up into the clouds away from prying eyes and the bludgers; he got a view of the pitch and could see everything. The score was now 100 Irish to 40. Damn he needed to find the snitch before it was too late. Just then he saw the quick movement to his left. Below he saw the snitch and without hesitation darted down.

Hermione watched Viktor fly into the clouds, she wondered if he would find the snitch. She hoped he would the Irish were winning. Just then the announcer shouted.

"KRUM HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!"

All eyes turned to him; none of the audience paid any more attention to the game but solely on Viktor.

Viktor was racing towards the snitch and he felt the Irishmen seeker flying towards him as well. Viktor frowned. Just than the snitch reared into the clouds and disappeared. Both seekers dodging bludgers chased after the snitch. Viktor reached the clouds first and could not see the snitch, Viktor saw the Irishmen break through the clouds 10 feet from him.

"Hello Vicky." The seeker said with a sly smile on his face.

Viktor frowned "Ello little man"

"Come now Viktor only joking mate!"

Viktor drew his eyes away and begun to look for the snitch but couldn't see it.

The Irish seeker flew closer to him. To Viktor's displeasure

"Come now game is over its 180 to 40 still, the game is over soon it won't matter even if you catch the snitch."

Viktor didn't like that he was talking to him, they were playing a match. Should not be talking at all, Viktor needed to lose him.

Hermione looked up in the clouds and couldn't see Viktor or the other seeker. It had started to rain and would not be safe for him to be in the clouds. Within minutes the pitch became soaked and the game was getting choppy. Both teams getting physical, the Irish were still winning it was 200 to 60; the game was looking like a repeat of the world cup back in her 4th year. Hermione heard the announcer yell.

"LOOKS LIKE VIKTOR KRUM AND AIDAN LYNCH HAVE BOTH SEEN THE SNITCH AND ARE FLYING FAST!"

Hermione looked to see a determined Viktor flying. They were flying too fast, the fastest she's ever seen. The Irish team focused their attention on hitting bludgers at Viktor and the Bulgarian's were working hard to knock them away from him. The two seekers were flying to closely together Hermione thought they would crash into each other.

As Viktor flew through the pitch he found the rain was making it hard to see, he needed to lose the Irishmen in order to win. Viktor kicked his broom hard upwards and saw the Irishmen follow. Viktor smiled just before the clouds he rolled on his broom and stuck his hand out for the snitch but grasped onto his broom. The crowd gasped.

"IT LOOKS LIKE VIKTOR IS GETTING CLOSE TO SNITCH!" the announcer yelled.

Hermione watched Viktor descend straight down and saw the other seeker follow him. They both were low to their broom. Both teams were more focused on the seekers than scoring. Viktor veered his body right to miss a bludger. Hermione felt herself gripping Ginny's hand pretty hard. Both seekers were not slowing down in their dive but rather picking up speed. They were almost side by side now about 20 feet from the ground Viktor pulled up from the dive. Hermione watched at how easily he pulled up and flew straight into the clouds.

"OH NO LOOKS LIKE KRUM Wronski Feint ON AIDAN LYNCH AGAIN!" the announcer yelled.

The crowed watched Aidan Lynch not pull up in time and watched his broom hit the ground and was thrown off it, crashing face first into the field. The stadium grew quiet watching the seeker lay on the ground. Hermione searched for Viktor in the clouds, she could see his outline. A flash of lightening hit the pitch and gave a clear view to Viktor. Hermione shot up to her feet.

"HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Hermione pointed and yelled.

Everyone in her boxed looked at where she pointed and saw Viktor descend from the clouds with snitch closed tightly in the hands.

"VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" the announcer boomed.

The crowd looked up and a loud cheer covered the stadium. The Bulgarians raced to meet Viktor as he flew to the ground. They all jumped on him.

Viktor had never felt prouder than this moment. He caught the snitch again and ended the match, but this time his team won 210 to 200. Sure it wasn't the highest scoring game but they had won! Viktor welcomed his teammates rushing at him. The wrestled him to the ground which was now muddy. Viktor could hear the crowds cheering and hoped Hermione was cheering for him. His teammates lifted him into the air.

"THE BULGAIRANS HAVE WON 210 TO 200 A SORT OF PAYBACK TO LOSING THE WORLD CUP TO THE IRISH! VIKTOR KRUM CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH AND SEALED HIS TEAMS FATE!"

Hermione was still on her feet clapping at the sight of Viktor catching the snitch.

"Wow what a great match." Harry stated

Hermione turned to look at her friends all were clapping and smiling expect for Ron who looked utterly mad that the Irish had lost.

"They shouldn't have won! Aidan was hurt there should have been a time out to get him off the field!" Ron yelled

"Oh come now son it was a great game!" Mr. Weasley slapped his son on the back.

Hermione looked to see Mr. Weasley talking with Kingsley and Ron. Hermione turned back to the pitch and saw that Viktor was about to be interviewed.

The game announcer had made his way down to the pitch and fought his way towards the raging Bulgarians.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" the announcer yelled.

Finally he made it to Viktor Krum who was finally being put down by his teammates. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He saw the announcer coming towards him followed by a lot of press. The announcer held his wand to his throat.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE NATIONAL BULGARIAN TEAM HAS JUST DEFEATED THE IRISH! THE SCORE 210 TO 200! I AM NOW HERE WITH THE GREATEST SEEKER IN THE WORLD VIKTOR KRUM!"

The stadium erupted in a thunderous eruption.

"VIKTOR HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT THE WRONSKI FEINT WOULD WORK AGAIN ON AIDEN LYNCH THE IRISH SEEKER?" the announcer moved his wand to Viktor's

"VELL I THOUGHT THAT HE VAS A GREAT SEEKER, I NEEDED TO VIN SO I TRIED THE VRONSKI FEINT AND WORKED." The crowd cheered at Viktor's response.

"WHEN DID YOU REALLY SEE THE SNITCH?" the announcer asked.

"VELL ONCE I DESCENDED I SAW THE SNITCH IN THE SKY." Viktor answered

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO FINALLY BEAT THE IRISH? WHAT MOTIVATED YOU MORE TO WIN THIS GAME THAN THE LAST WORLD CUP?"

Viktor frowned at this question, he always tried hard to win. A little thought popped into his mind. He really wanted to win for Hermione this time, not just for him and the team. His smile returned.

Hermione watch on the screen of Viktor's interview. She was extremely happy he finally beat the Irish.

"I ALWAYS TRY MY BEST TO VIN! BUT TODAY I VANTED TO VIN FOR ALL CHEERING ME ON!" Viktor stated at the crowd hoping Hermione understood he was thanking her for coming.

Hermione was smiling; she knew Viktor was thanking her as well as his fans. She felt Ron at her side.

"Mione lets go home."

Hermione turned to Ron angrily.

"We can't remember I told you Viktor invited us all to the party to celebrate after the game. He told me all of us would be allowed back into the tent where we met the players before the game. It would be rude not to go."

Ron frowned at her, she could tell he was mad not only that the Irish lost but that Viktor Krum was the reason they lost.

"I just want to go back to the apartment I am tired." Ron whined.

"Come on Ron it will be fun to meet all the Bulgarian players and I'm they will be excited to meet you an Auror." Ginny said pleading to her brother.

Hermione knew she was only being nice so they could stay. Ron turned to his sister for a moment before turning back to Hermione.

"Okay we can stay for some of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and walked towards Harry.

"You want to see Viktor again right?" asked Hermione

"Oh yeah it's been since Bills wedding and he didn't even know he was talking to me. Remember?"

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at remembering what Harry looked light at Bill and Fleurs wedding, a round curly red head boy.

"Are you happy to see Viktor again?" Harry asked her

"Oh…well yeah he was a good friend." Hermione stuttered to answer.

Harry noticed her awkwardness but chose to ignore it. He knew Ron and Hermione were having a tough time but didn't think it was this bad. Harry sighed at the thought of them breaking up. The war that would happen if they broke up would be horrible and they would both want him on their side. He didn't want them to ever break up he always thought they would end up with each other forever. But the war had changes a lot of things in their lives. Harry turned to see Ron and Ginny having a discussion with Mr. Weasley.

"Oh that does sound like fun Ginny, but I need to help Kingsley with the press and all." Mr. Weasley stated.

"So you won't come dad?" Ginny asked

Mr. Weasley looked at his youngest daughter she had grown up so much. She was beautiful just like her mother.

"I'm sorry dear but I will see you back at here tomorrow for the next game!

Ginny smiled at her dad.

"Harry look after her will you, Hermione look after Ron please."

And with that Mr. Weasley exited the booth to find Kingsley.


	3. Reconnecting

Viktor was beyond happy in the locker room. All his teammates were singing cheerful Bulgarian songs about their homeland. Viktor was happy they had beat the Irish, he did not hold a grudge to losing to them in the World Cup, they were better. But tonight he won, he finished the game again but this time they won. He won in front of Hermione and would be seeing her shortly. He had made sure they allowed her and anybody she brought into the tent.

"Hey Viktor!" one of his teammates yelled to him.

Viktor turned to see his teammate by the door to the locker room talking to a girl. Viktor for a second thought it might be Hermione but realized this girls hair was not like Hermione's at all. In fact this girl was barely wearing clothes. Viktor frowned.

"What does she want." Viktor asked his teammate in Bulgarian.

"She wants to uh get your autograph, she is pretty." His teammate answered and winked at him.

"No, I don't want to see her; she can have you give her an autograph." Viktor said without much care to his teammate. Who seemed happily to get this girls attention.

Nayden sat next to Viktor after watching him ignore the beautiful woman who obviously wanted to take him to bed.

"Viktor I do not understand you, time after time you ignore beautiful woman who want you." Nayden told Viktor.

Viktor ignore him and continued to undress.

"Viktor why not take opportunity to be with beautiful women, one day they won't care about you."

"I don't want woman who throw themselves at me only because I play quidditch." Viktor answered.

Nayden laugh at his friend. He knew Viktor for about 4 years. Not once since they've been friends has he seen Viktor give any girl attention or acknowledge his fan girls following him and basically throwing themselves at him. He didn't understand his at all.

"Viktor you need to learn to have some fun."

"I have you, not enough for you?" Viktor laughed at his friend.

Hermione led her friends back towards the tent they were before the game. This time there were two men standing by the entrance. Hermione shyly walked up to the men.

"vut is name?" one of the men asked in a thick accent.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione sheepishly replied.

"Are these friends?" The other man pointed to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

Hermione nodded at the two men. One of the men gave a slight nod and Hermione took this as she could enter. She made her way pass the two scary men and entered the tent. Hermione saw the tent was no longer sharing colors of the Irish and Bulgarian colors, it was now only in Bulgarian colors. There were many candles lit, and a warmth spell protected the tent from the cold unrelenting storm outside that seemed to keep getting worse.

"Wow this tent looks so different!" Ginny said excitedly.

"It's just red like Gryffindor colors Gin nothing special, you've seen it at your life." Ron muttered

Ginny ignored him and turned to look at more of the tent.

"Oh Harry look there's a lot of food on the table!"

With that Ginny pulled Harry with her to the table to eat. Hermione was left with an angry Ron.

"Do you want to find somewhere to sit Ron?" Hermione asked

Ron nodded and followed Hermione to an empty table.

"We should talk about what happened Ron." Hermione sternly stated.

Ron sighed and looked like this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"Ron where did you go for two days?" Hermione asked

Ron looked sheepishly away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes. This made Hermione uncomfortable.

"I just had to get out, I had to be away from you Mione."

"But why Ron? Why are you so angry that I am doing well in my job?" Hermione pleaded him.

Ron looked at his hands, his body began to shift as if he wanted to get away.

"I just feel like you think your job is more important than me, what about me Mione? Why can't you be with me more?"

Hermione could feel her temper flare. Did he think he deserved her undying attention and love? She always loved to work, at school she spent countless hours in the library studying. She got a damn time turner to take on more classes and schoolwork. Ron could feel Hermione growing with anger.

"It's just not fair Mione…" Ron muttered to her

"Life's not fair Ronald." Hermione gritted through her teeth.

Ron looked at Mione "Please Mione understand…"

But before he could finish Hermione cut him off.

"Just leave me alone for a bit Ron." Hermione replied shortly to him.

Ron sighed and got up from the table and wondered over towards Harry and Ginny.

Viktor had watched the whole interaction between Hermione and that Weasley boy. The one he remembered at Hogwarts and at the wedding. He remembered at Hogwarts he made her cry at the Yule ball and Viktor spent nearly all night looking for her.

"Hermy-own…" Viktor cursed himself for not being able to say her name right.

He saw her sitting alone in the Astronomy tower, she looked cold and he could tell she was crying. He saw her trying to wipe away her tears and put on a brave smile for him. He loved her smile.

"Oh hi Viktor…"

Hermione jumped up and made Viktor looked around as if waiting for something to attack him.

"Oh Viktor I am so sorry for leaving you at the party!" she exclaimed

Viktor smiled at her, she did not run away from him.

"vut is wrong divi tsvetya?" Viktor asked

Hermione gave a weak smile and sat down on the hard cold steps, Viktor followed and sat next to her, sliding his heavy coat over her shoulders. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you."

"nyama problem." He smiled warmly at her.

She returned his smile. He knew she liked when he spoke Bulgarian, she did not try to make him only speak English but for her he would but she did not care for his poor English she just enjoyed his company.

"Vut is wrong?" Viktor asked again.

Hermione looked down at her hands. Viktor realized she did this when was embarrassed.

"It's stupid really.."

Viktor went to brush a few stray stands of hair that fell out, she looked beautiful this evening. He could tell everyone thought so, she looks amazing but Viktor liked when her hair was done and messy.

"Come tell me." Viktor reassured her.

Hermione looked at her hands, Viktor was hoping she tell him. He loved listening to her talk she was so passionate about so many things. He had never met a woman that was this passionate about school and wanting to make changes. He loved that she didn't look at him as Viktor Krum the quidditch player or the Durmstrang champion. She looked and treated him like he was just another teenager, another student. He loved that.

"Well I got into a fight with one of my friends; he was upset I attended the ball with you. He accused me of being friends with the enemy. That you only were being nice to me because I was friends with Harry and that I'd help you with the tasks…it was..." Hermione couldn't finish

Viktor heard her try to stifle her cries, he just put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Thankfully she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hermy-own you think I talk to you because of Harry?" Viktor asked her.

"No of course not…but it hurt that one of my closet friends was saying that to me…making me feel so small… I just feel I always have to prove myself…"

Hermione nestled her head closer to his chest. Viktor felt his heart beat faster for two reasons; she had never been this close and intimate with him. Her hair smelled or honey and cinnamon he loved it. But he was also mad that his so called friend of hers would make her feel so small, hurt her on purpose.

"Vich friend?"

Hermione looked at Viktor she saw he was mad. She moved herself so she could look at him at eye level. Viktor already missed her body heat.

"Oh no please don't Viktor, it's okay."

She saw the angry in his eyes flare.

"Not okay, no friend makes you cry!"

Hermione sheepishly smiled at him. He always stood up for her.

"It's okay no need to get mad about it, I told you it was stupid."

"Vas not stupid. You are hurt!"

Viktor stood up his anger getting the best of him. He begun to pace cursing in Bulgarian.

"Vhich friend? Harry?" Viktor asked her.

Hermione stood up quickly making the jacket fall off her.

"No Harry wouldn't ever do that to me."

Viktor walked to her and grabbed her hands

"Veasley then? The red head?" Viktor asked

Hermione looked away from his piercing eyes. Viktor knew he was right. He would love to punish that little boy, how dare he make his Hermione cry.

"Viktor?"

Viktor looked down into her eyes. He saw they were red and puffy from crying.

"Please don't do anything, he's still my friend." Hermione pleaded

Viktor sighed, but smiled at her. She was loyal to her friends. He felt her shiver a little. He walked over and grabbed his jacket.

"no cold."

He wrapped the jacket around her, she smiled warmly at him. He stared down and her and smiled. He saw her blush and look away. He knew she realized how close they were and how close they were earlier. Viktor smiled and lightly lifted her chin up to look at him. He wanted to see her beautiful brown doe eyes. Those eyes that held so much knowledge and fire, he saw her biting on her lip. She was unsure of what to do. He bent his head down and kissed her. Her lips felt warm and soft. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and took it as in invitation to deepen the kiss. He lightly pushed his tongue against her lips and felt her lips open hesitantly. Viktor assumed she had never kissed before. But he didn't care, he cared about her. Viktor felt her tongue lightly glide over his. He couldn't help but grin into the kiss. Hermione broke the kiss much to his disappointment. He saw she looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I've never kissed anybody before…" She looked down at her feet.

Viktor couldn't help but give a soft laugh. Her gently brushed away the curls from her face. She looked up to him.

"You have no reason to be…uh embarrassed. You good kisser."

He saw her cheeks blushed at the compliment. He wasn't lying kissing her had felt better than any other girl he had ever kissed and hoped she would let him kiss her again. She looked up at him and kissed him. He was surprised but pleased and deepened the kiss. He knew she was on her tip toes and could not stay like that so he picked her up and carried her to the balcony.

"Viktor!" she clung to him tightly.

It made him laugh, he enjoyed holding her. He placed her down on the balcony next to the railing.

"veautiful night no?"

Hermione smiled and followed his view of the night sky.

Viktor was brought back from his memory as he watched the Weasley boy leave. Last time he had saw her; this boy said he and Hermione were together. It looked like they were but not happy. Viktor started to make his way to her table. He had to move quickly so nobody would bother him and no girls would come up to him.

"Hermyonie?" damn why couldn't he say her name he practiced it ever since he had met her.

Hermione looked up to see Viktor standing in front of her. He was wearing a long sleeve crimson red shirt and dark jeans. He looked nice. She smiled at him.

"Hello Viktor congratulation on winning but you already knew you would win didn't win."

Viktor laughed are her teasing comment and sat down next to her.

"No just vanted to vin more."

Hermione laughed at him. She knew he always wanted to win.

"So vhere are friends?" Viktor asked while looking around

"Oh they are probably at the food table, they are always hungry." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Vou not hungry?"

"Oh a little bit." Hermione replied

Viktor stood up "Come get you food."

Hermione laughed "But I enjoy talking to you more."

Viktor smiled at her and offered her his hand.

"You can talk to me anytime you like Hermyonie."

She smiled and accepted his hand, he pulled her out of her seat and wrapped her arm through his, he wrested her hand on his arm. He led her to the table with the best food. Some of his countries favorite dishes; Kebapche, musaka, lyutenitsa, shkembe chorba and banitsa, his mother made the best food in his mind.

Hermione smelled all the wonderful food they all held rich spices and flavors.

"Try shkembe chorba, known as dragon breath and lyutensita."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a bowl of the soup and the lyutensita plenty enough to share. She turned to see Viktor smiling at her.

"I vill grab us something to drink."

Hermione watched Viktor go to the bar and order two drinks. She watched him return quickly with two glasses of dark red wine.

"Is okay?" he asked her.

She smiled at him

"Of course it is."

She led Viktor back to her table, thankful nobody else had taken it. But now that she looked around most the people were busy talking and drinking. She noticed all the girls throwing themselves at the quidditch players and a few girls starring at her and Viktor. She sighed somethings never changed. They reached the table and sat down. Hermione began to try the soup it smelled of strong spices. It tasted warm, she could feel it warm her body, it was strong but she didn't mind. She could feel Viktor starring at her waiting for her to express how the food tasted.

"It tastes wonderful Viktor."

He smiled and begun to drink his wine.

"I hope you will eat some of this food with me, I took this much so we could share, I thought you must be hungry from the match." She smiled looking down.

"I vould luff to." He replied

They began to eat in comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's company. Viktor took every chance he could to look at her without her realizing it. She looked beautiful tonight. She was wearing long grey skirt that went to her knees, with a white blouse and nice dress shoes, nothing to flashy but still he didn't care what she wore he would always think she was beautiful. Her hair was longer than the last time he met her, he loved that. Before he could ask her anything they were interrupted.

"Hey Viktor great job today flying, you still impress me every time!"

Viktor turned to see Harry Potter, Weasley and a girl he recognized with them. He smiled and stood up to shake Potters hand.

"Not good as you, I remember the dragon."

Harry smiled at the compliment. Viktor turned to the girl next to Harry he bowed and took her hand

"Viktor Krum" he said and kissed her hand.

He saw her face turn bright red and smirked to himself.

"Ginny Weasley." She replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, you look vonderful."

Ginny blushed again and turned to Harry who was laughing at her.

"Ginny is my girlfriend please don't steal her away from me Viktor."

Harry and Viktor both laughed.

"I vould never think to upset great chosen one."

Harry laughed even harder at his jab. Viktor turned to face the other Weasley. He did not smile at this boy.

"Hello I'm Ron Weasley."

Ron held out his hand but Viktor did not take it which angered Ron. He did not trust himself he might hit him. Viktor turned back to Hermione who was still eating he smiled.

"Vho like to sit and chat?"

Viktor turned to ask her friends. They all nodded and sat down. Viktor took his seat next to Hermione while Harry sat next to her on her other side and Ginny next to Harry which left an angry Ron next to Viktor.

Hermione watched Ron sulk into his chair. Ron would have jumped at the idea to sit next to Viktor and talk to him during their fourth year. She sighed and looked at Ginny. Ginny returned her look with knowing eyes.

"So Potter you are Auror now?" Viktor asked Harry

"Yes, Ron and I are both Aurors." Harry answered

Hermione smiled Harry always made it a point to bring Ron into a conversation.

"Dangerous no?" Viktor asked

Harry gave a sly grin

"Well nothing we aren't use to."

Viktor nodded in understanding.

"Mione can I talk to you for a second." Hermione looked at Ron and sighed by nodded.

They both got up and walked towards an empty area in the tent,

"Mione don't you think we've stayed long enough? We both have worked a lot lately and should rest. There are still two more days of the matches."

It took all her will power to not openly roll her eyes at Ron. He didn't care about their sleep he just wanted to leave because nobody was treating him like he thought he deserved. Plus Hermione knew he didn't like Viktor because they had a brief past.

"Ron it's not even 10 yet. You told me a week ago you wanted to spend the whole weekend here and now you want to leave this early after the first night?"

Ron shifted on the back of his feet looking upset

"Yeah I don't want to celebrate with a team or the player that beat my team, plus I'm tired I work too."

Hermione balled her fist together. He had to throw that jab in there.

"Why don't you leave Ron I want to stay."

Ron glared at her

"You only want to stay because of him."

"I haven't seen him in 3 years yes I would like to catch up; he was a good friend to me."

"He doesn't want to be your friend" Ron muttered

Hermione felt her hand twitch to her wand. How dare he think of her like that or Viktor like that he was always a gentleman to her. Without another word or look at him Hermione made her way back to the table she knew they were all watching her and Ron argument.

"Everything okay Hermione?" Ginny asked

Hermione tried to control her temper and her emotions.

"Ron is feeling tired and wants to go; he doesn't feel like talking with friends after his team lost."

Hermione didn't care if she sounded childish; she was pissed at Ron for always ruining something and always making it about him.

All three at the table looked at Ron who was still sulking in the corner of the tent. Ginny groaned and stood up.

"Well looks like we have to go, it was nice meeting you again Viktor. Great win tonight." Ginny smiled at him

"Yeah great job I can't wait to the world cup again and watch you play more."

Harry shook Viktor's hand and walked with Ginny over to Ron. Hermione looked angry at Ron and then back to Viktor.

"I'm sorry Viktor; he's just upset his team lost."

Viktor stood up from the table

"Have to go?"

Hermione looked at Viktor she could see he didn't want her to go. She didn't really want to go either but what could she do, Ron her boyfriend wanted to leave she couldn't stay out and drink by herself at night with Viktor.

"Please don't go Hermy-own."

She smiled at his mispronunciation of her name. She never minded when he did she thought it was cute that he was trying so hard to say her name correctly.

"Viktor what can I do?" her voice was pleading him to understand.

Viktor looked at this beautiful witch. He wanted her to stay with him. To always be with him to never leave him again. He wanted to profess his love for her. How he never stopped loving her. But he couldn't she was with that Weasley boy much to his displeasure, he wouldn't cause her to leave him if she didn't want to. But he could win her heart again. He knew that Weasley boy was only mean to her in her 4th year because he liked her and was jealous he was with her. He would win her heart again and if he couldn't he would remain her friend until she didn't want him to.

"Da, I know. Go Hermy-own I vill see you again soon though?"

Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes we will be back tomorrow for the next game to watch the French and Polish game."

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand he bowed his head and kissed her soft hand.

"Till then moeto tsvete."

Hermione smiled and turned to go towards her friends. Viktor watched as that Weasley boy glared at both him and Hermione. Viktor couldn't help but smirk as they left. He did not deserve her.


	4. Desire

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all decided they would apparate to their own homes with their significant others. Hermione was agitated that she had to be alone with Ron. He hadn't been in a good mood since before she got the promotion for her job, since she wasn't around him all the time. Hermione bid Harry and Ginny goodbye, she was happy they would be seeing each other again back at the games tomorrow morning.

Hermione turned to see Ron waiting for her to grab his arm so they go apparate back to their apartment. Hermione reluctantly grabbed his arm and felt the spilt pull of apparition. As soon as their feet hit the ground she pulled her arm away and made her way to her study.

"Mione can we talk?"

Hermione turned to see Ron standing in the hallway looking like he was a little kid who was about to throw a tantrum if he didn't get his way. Hermione didn't know what happened to them, they use to be so close, of course they always bickered even when they were kids but now it was different.

"What do you want to talk about Ron? Ruining a very fun night with our friends?"

Ron frowned at her accusation.

"Our friends? Harry and Ginny yes but not him."

Hermione could tell he was refusing to say his name to anger her. She would not let him provoke her anymore.

"Ron I don't know why you don't like Viktor, he was a dear friend to me before the war happened and he is a caring person. He invited all of us to the party afterwards which if you hadn't notice was extremely lovely. Everyone was enjoying themselves but you; you made it a point to make everyone else just as miserable as you."

With that Hermione turned and entered her study, she knew what she said had angered Ron but it was the truth it was time he stopped dragging everyone else down with him. He needed to take responsibility for himself and not blame others. Hermione began to look over her desk and the letters the owls had left her. Most where from the ministry, from coworkers asking for her help or her thoughts on certain cases and laws, she sighed for once she didn't want to work at all. She wanted to have fun with her friends…she wanted to talk to Viktor again.

"Mione?" Ron asked her

"Yes Ron?"

Hermione didn't want to look at him she didn't want to fight anymore.

"Do you want to go to bed?" His voiced almost sounded pleading.

Her heart went out to him, he sounded almost like he did when we he was apologizing to her when they were kids. She turned to look at the man who was the center of her life for so many years. He was leaning against the door frame; he looked so different than before the war. His eyes always looked like they held back demons; he didn't carry himself high like he did before. He lost his humorous charm, now he was just another soul Voldemort had ruined. She gave him a weak smile, but she knew their relationship was almost over and it pained her heart to even think of it.

"Sure Ron."

Ron smiled and led her to their bedroom. She knew he wanted to have sex; it had been months since they've done it. Sex with Ron was simple and fast, there was never any tender embraces. She longed to feel the touch of somebody's hand that made her shiver with anticipation. To look someone in their eyes and see the hunger behind them, all the emotions they held and how they felt about her. Hermione longed to see the fire in someone's eyes as they looked at her body, loving every part of her.

Ron led Hermione through to their bedroom door and to their bed. He pulled her closer and begun to kiss her neck. Hermione closed her eyes, there was a time when this was all she wanted. She dreamed for Ron to kiss her and be with her, but now she just felt kind of empty. Ron began to remove her clothing; he laid her on the bed and began to underdress himself.

"You ready for me Hermione?" Ron breathed hotly on her neck.

Hermione did not feel close to being ready for sex, her mind was racing everywhere with her feelings towards Ron. But he didn't seem to care.

"Oh Mione I have missed this."

She felt him run his hands across her body, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to shut her mind off the best she could. Hermione thought back to when they were all younger at Hogwarts where they lived by every day not knowing when would be their last. Hermione smiled at the thought and let her mind drift off.

Hermione laid in bed awake after they finished. Most times than not she was left feeling empty and emotionless to it all. Ron gave up trying to please her and cared more about his pleasure. He hardly ever touched her affectionately even during sex he never did. Hermione thought maybe after getting used to each other's bodies they would be able to open up and feel a real connection. But it never happened Ron did pretty much the same thing he did when they first had sex. Hermione knew sex wasn't everything in a relationship but still she wanted so much more from him. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes drifting off to the images of Viktor smiling while catching the snitch.

Viktor laid awake in his bed that night. He couldn't get a certain witch off his mind. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her long honey brown hair was long almost to the middle of her back, her hair was a beautiful mess he missed being able to run his fingers through it. Her brown doe eyes still held so much knowledge behind them but yet some of the fire was gone. Something had happened to her since the last time he saw her, the war had affected most the of magic world but it seemed Hermione had lost her passion, the fire didn't burn as bright as it used to in her eyes. She lost her confidence. Viktor frowned she didn't need to question herself she was beautiful the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even when she was in her 4th year she was still beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, the passion she held for knowledge the fierce undying loyalty she held for her friends. She risked most of her time at school helping others. She was the only person Viktor found that he couldn't find a fault in her, she was perfect to him. The only problem Viktor had was not about her but who she was with that Weasley boy, he did not deserve her. Viktor remembered at the wedding how jealous that Weasley boy was when he danced with Hermione.

"Vould you like to dance?"

Viktor was excited to see that Hermione had blushed at the offer to dance with, and was even more excited when she accepted his offer. It had been years since he was able to be this close to her.

"You look vonderful tonight."

Viktor cooed at her loving seeing her blush at his compliment.

"You look very handsome as well Viktor."

"Vanted to impress all my fan girls."

At this joke Viktor got a big laugh from Hermione, she knew he hated the attention from his fan girls. Hermione leaned closer to whisper into his ear.

"Well I think they are jealous that I am dancing with you."

Viktor couldn't help but tighten his grip on her, his heart was beating having her this close to him. She still smelled like cinnamon and honey spices, he still loved it.

"Da always jealous of a beautiful voman." Viktor whispered to her

Hermione laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Viktor I have missed our letters, I do hope after the war we can reconnect. I miss talking to you."

Viktor felt his heart swell with being able to reconnect.

"Da I miss you. Ve vill again."

The song stopped and Viktor reluctantly let go of her and walked her back to her table where her friends were sitting. Viktor wanted to talk to her the rest of the night but she was pulled away to dance with the Weasley boy all night.

Viktor smiled at the memory, he knew that night that Hermione still cared for him, that what they had was special. Damn he didn't get to dance with her more that night he was sure if he got the chance to he could express how he still felt about her. He could've won back her heart that night he was sure of it! Viktor sighed and rolled over in his bed, he would try to win her heart back. He would see her tomorrow and try his hardest to make her see how much he cared for her and how much she meant to him. With that final thought Viktor drifted off to sleep thinking of Hermione's smile.


	5. Rubbish

Hi guys, sorry this chapter has taken a little longer than I would have liked to post it. For some reason writing the first 4 chapters came to me like nothing but trying to continue the story and try to add more in-depth scenes and writing technique was harder. I want this story to be the best I can write right now. If anybody has an ideas or suggestions or critiques its all welcome and would love to hear it! I will try to get more chapters up I am just very busy right now and trying to fight writers block!

-Erin

Hermione found herself waking up to an empty bed. She turned and looked at the clock on the wall it was 8 am. She thought it odd Ron to be out of bed this early, he hated waking up and wasn't a morning person at all. Hermione got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower. She needed to clear her head she had a lot of dreams last night, mainly about one person, Viktor. Hermione stepped into the shower, the hot water inviting her to clear her mind. It was weird seeing Viktor, she hadn't thought about in a long time, so much of her life was focused on survival and not just for day dreaming. She enjoyed her 4th year with him; he was so different than she thought he would be. He was smart, funny and most importantly kind. She enjoyed writing to him after her 4th year but she had stopped her 6th year. So much happened that year, Snape killed Dumbledore; Harry was obsessed the potions book belonging to Snape under the name of "half-blood Prince." There was too much going on she couldn't keep writing to Viktor, she knew they were going to go on the run to find the Horcruxes. Plus her and Ron's beginning of their relationship was starting, expressing their feelings.

Hermione lifted her face to the shower head. The water was extremely hot but Hermione needed this type of pain, she needed to feel something, her body was an empty shell since the war. She knew she was different but almost everybody she knew and who survived the war, they were different. That's what war is, a killing of the soul and body. Hermione quickly finished showering and got out. She wrapped and towel around herself and looked at her foggy mirrors from the steam of the shower. She whipped away the fog on the mirror so she could see her body in the mirror. She still thought there was nothing special about her appearance; she was only 5'6 average height, her hair had always been a big mess, though she did contain it more now than when she was younger, she could use potions to make her hair straight but that required more effort in her appearance and that meant more time wasted getting ready. Hermione looked at her face next, again nothing special her face was average looking nothing that turned heads. She was just an average looking person that nobody would take a second glance at her. Really the only boys that gave her attention were Ron, Cormac; Hermione shuddered at the thought of him, and Viktor. The only 3 boys who were attracted to her, Cormac wanted her proudly because she was the smartest witch at their school and best friends to Harry. Ron was attracted to her well…Hermione didn't know why Ron was attracted to her, he never really told her. Hermione figured he just sort of made himself like her. Viktor liked her because she treated him like any other person. She didn't treat him like a celebrity because he was the greatest seeker in the world. Hermione started to remember her dreams again, the ones with Viktor, causing her to blush. Hermione walked out of the bathroom to retrieve her wand from her nightstand. With a flick of the wrist she was dry, she pulled on a pair of jeans and red blouse to wear and a pair of black ankle booties. She ran her fingers through her dry hair and could already tell her hair was big and frizzy already. She walked over to her vanity and applied a little bit of makeup. A little bit of foundation to make her skin even, some light eyeshadow and mascara.

Ron was sitting in the kitchen eating some toast and reading the Daily Prophet. With every page he turned his anger grew. There was no mention of him at all; they had mentioned Harry at least 10 times. Ron was standing with him the whole day at the quidditch game! He helped defeat Voldemort as well! It wasn't just Harry alone! Ron turned to the last page and felt his anger boil over, there in the Daily Prophet was a moving picture of Hermione and that bastard Krum! They were sitting together rather close and he was holding her hand and her blushing at him!

"That son of a bitch Krum! Hermione was with him not that stupid Bulgarian idiot!"

Ron felt the urge to hex that bastard the next time he saw him. Ron read the article beneath the picture.

'Looks like Hermione Granger the muggle best friend of the Great Harry Potter has rekindled her relationship with none other than Viktor Krum, who is considered the best seeker in the world. Ms. Granger and Mr. Krum were linked together during the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was rumored that Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter were linked together during their time at Hogwarts it seems that Ms. Granger has a type for famous men.'

Ron couldn't read any more, he dropped the newspaper on the kitchen counter. He was beyond anger he wanted to kill the bastard for embarrassing him like this in front of people! He felt his hand twitch towards his wand at the sound of footsteps.

Hermione walked down to the kitchen and saw Ron staring at the counter where the Daily Prophet laid.

"Morning Ron, you are up early."

Hermione walked to the stove to pour herself a cup of tea, clueless to Ron's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head.

"Is there anything good in the Prophet this morning Ron?"

Hermione turned to Ron, who for some reason looked upset.

"Oh yeah, there's a good story in here Mione, I think you would enjoy it."

Ron handed her the paper and watched her flip through until she got to the end and watched how her face turned bright red.

"Are you kidding me! How could they print something so rubbish?"

Hermione tossed the paper back onto the counter.

"I don't know, I guess the readers like a good story. You two did look like you were loved up puppy dogs."

Hermione turned to Ron, how could he actually think she did hurt him like this.

"Ron you can't believe this rubbish can you? You know this picture is taken out of context! And all the rubbish written about the picture. The Prophet always thought me and Harry were together but everyone that knew us knew that was not true!"

Ron walked over to Hermione and grabbed the paper.

"You embarrassed me with this do you not get it? How the hell am I supposed to be taken seriously when you do something like this? I wasn't even mentioned at all in the Prophet! But my girlfriend and best friend was! How can I succeed when you keep embarrassing me!"

Ron walked out of the kitchen with the newspaper in hand. Hermione fuming followed him.

"What the hell is that supposed to me exactly Ronald?!"

"It means you embarrassed not only me but yourself, now people will think I'm dating a whore."

With that slap in the face statement Ron left the apartment slamming the front door. Hermione stood stuck in place at his insult. He had never called her a whore before. How could he call someone he loved a whore? Hermione jumped as the huge grandfather clock in the living room chimed signaling it was 9, Hermione turned to the clock and felt her anger rise with his chime.

"EXPLUSO!"

Hermione pointed her wand and yelled at the clocked and watched it explode. The explosion gave her little satisfaction, Hermione knew she should repair the damage but she was too angry to and so left the aftermath of the explosion for Ron to fix. She grabbed her purse and walk to the fireplace, grabbed some floo stepped in and felt the flames consume her.

Hermione walked out the fireplace and saw Harry and Ginny sitting at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny both noticed how angry she looked and knew the reason why. Ginny was the first to get up and hug her, Hermione reluctantly hugged back.

"We are so sorry Hermione, we didn't think the Prophet still wrote rubbish like this."

"It's just so frustrating having them being able to write something that's not true"

Ginny led Hermione to couch and Hermione gladly sat down next to Harry. Ginny sat next to them in a chair.

"Honestly Mione nobody believes when the Prophet writes something like this, and if they do who cares we know what's true."

Hermione glared and Harry which caused him to shrink back a little.

"Yeah well this bothers Ron, he believes it!"

Hermione glared at Harry

"Ron takes this as me embarrassing him! That I hold him back from all the love and attention of the people! That because of me he isn't famous…"

Hermione could feel herself starting to cry, and cursed herself she didn't want to cry in front of her friends she didn't want them to know how this affected her. She felt Ginny's arms wrap around her. Then she felt Harry hug her, the show of affection made her lose it and she couldn't fight the tears.

"Oh Hermione don't let my git of a brother do this to you. You know the truth and so do me and Harry."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's kind words, she knew it was hard for Ginny to know that her and Ron's relationship wasn't working out like hers and Harry's. Hermione was envious of their loving relationship. How Harry looked at Ginny with so much passion and love in his eyes, like it was the last time he would see her. But Harry had so many loved ones die, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore his parents. Harry was too familiar with death so it made sense that he held that much passion in his eyes for Ginny.

"It's just so difficult trying to appease everyone… I can't even make my boyfriend happy."

"Well he's a stupid arse Hermione, like he's really a stupid arse."

Hermione laughed at Ginny trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I know."

Hermione agreed which made them all laugh; sensing that Hermione was okay now both of her friends let her go.

"Now lets' not let Ron ruin this day for you. There is still two days left for the quidditch tournament today the French and Polish teams are playing!"

Hermione knew her friends would want to go watch the rest of the quidditch games, both were diehard fans but Hermione was hesitant.

"I don't know Gin, maybe it's not the best idea for me to go, I don't want to be in any more gossip…"

Ginny stood up and grabbed Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger you are a Gryffindor! You do not shy away from anything you must have courage!"

Hermione reluctantly allowed Ginny to pull her to the backyard; Hermione saw Ginny was dragging her towards an old tin can. Hermione figured that was the portkey.

"Why are we taking a portkey again there's only 3 of us?"

Hermione asked her friends.

"Cone one Hermione its day time, we can't be seen by muggles apparating. Smart witch of her age my ass."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's response, she felt like she had asked a question that a child asks and a tired parent was trying not to snap at their child for such a dumb question they must of ask countless times.

"Okay everybody grab on."

Ginny instructed her and Harry, they all grabbed on and were pulled by the portkey instantly. Hermione felt her feet touch the ground, and noticed that this portkey placed them further from the event than the one they took yesterday. It looked like a 10 minute walk to the stadium was needed.


	6. Brackium Emendo

Hi so I realized I haven't pointed out before that when Viktor, Nayden or Bulgarians are talking to just each other it is in their native language, but when they are talking to nonspeaking Bulgarians their English is obviously worse. So just a heads up! Hopefully you guys enjoy the story so far! Again any advice or critiques are welcome!

-Erin

Viktor woke up in a rather good mood. He slept great had a couple dreams that made him happy. Viktor got out of bed and looked at the clock it was 8; he had another hour before he had to be at the pitch. Though his team wasn't playing today they were having a light practice just to keep their skills fresh. Viktor walked over to his bathroom and had a quick shower; he toweled himself off and grabbed his quidditch robes. He quickly made himself some toast and left his tent walking towards the locker rooms.

Once he arrived into the locker room he knew something was off, all his teammates were reading the Daily Prophet, a pointless newspaper Viktor remembered how Rita Skeeter had tried to ruin anyone for a juicy gossip story and didn't care for any facts. Viktor walked over to his locker and saw Nayden was waiting for him.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

Nayden handed the paper over to him and Viktor saw why all his teammates were so interested of the Prophet. There was a picture and him and Hermione, he was holding her hand and she was blushing at him. It was when they were sitting alone, he didn't think anybody had noticed them or anyone was taking pictures. Viktor frowned; nobody should invade someone's privacy. Viktor read the article below the picture. He knew Hermione and Harry were never a thing that they didn't have any kind of feelings for each other. Their love was of a brother and sister, Viktor remembered asking Harry back at Hogwarts were together and Harry had assured him they were not. So Viktor knew this article was nonsense, that Hermione would only like him because he was famous, that she would only date famous men was stupid. Hermione did not care who you were, that's what made her special she treated everyone equal. Viktor couldn't help staring at the picture of them in the newspaper; he would lie and say it didn't make him happy to see her blushing at him like that.

"Is it true Viktor?"

Viktor reluctantly turned to face his friend.

"Of course not, why would it be? We are just friends."

"Friends don't look at each other like that Viktor."

Viktor turned away from his friend and put the newspaper in his locker. He hated that he was going to keep the picture of him and Hermione.

"Viktor is this the woman who has your heart?"

"Come I do not wish to talk about this right before practice."

Nayden watched his friend walk out of the locker room to the pitch with his broom.

Viktor was not in a good mood anymore since the article about him and Hermione. He knew that this was affect Hermione she was in a relationship, she didn't need people into her private life or think of her as someone chasing men around just because of who they are. Nobody should think of Hermione as that, she was the brightest witch of her age! Viktor for the first time did not want to be at practice, his mind just wasn't in it he was thinking too much about Hermione and hoping she was okay. Hoping he would see her today and tell her he knew the article wasn't true. Viktor was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the bludger come straight at his head until it was too late.

"Son of a bitch."

Viktor cursed out loud, he was on the ground; his hands were trying to stop the blood from coming out of his nose. He knew it was broken, he had his nose broken so many times but he also felt an aching pain in his head.

His teammates rushed down to see if he was alright. He took a nasty hit and a high fall off his broom.

"Viktor are you alright?"

Nayden asked his friend. Who looked like he lost a fist fight against 5 men.

"I am fine."

Nayden offered his friend a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Okay I think that is enough practice, let's call it a day boys."

Viktor announced to the team before walking out of the pitch to the locker room. He was the captain he had to act like one and not show that he was an actual pain. Viktor needed to clear his head; he couldn't lose focus like that at practice. Viktor entered the locker room and saw how bad the bludger had hit him. Not only was his nose badly broken the bludger had left a huge gash above his right eye. Viktor took off his robes and looked for any more damage, the right side of his ribs were badly bruised, already turning a bad purple and blue color, Viktor gently touched his ribs and immediately regretted it, he knew he had cracked 3 ribs. Viktor continued to look over his body for more injuries and just found more bruises from be knocked off his broom. He would hurt like hell in the morning.

"You look like shit."

Viktor told himself, he went and grabbed his wand and quickly cleaned himself up, no more blood or sweat. Viktor could heal his broken nose but it would just turn out more bent than before and his ribs would heal. He didn't like to use magic to heal everything, sometimes pain was needed.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny had finally arrived at the players' tent they were at yesterday. Hermione noticed a large presence of people from the Daily Prophet and other newspaper agencies. Hermione instantly regretted coming to game today. Harry noticed the large crowd and led Hermione quickly around the crowd and to their booth to watch the game.

"No need to answer reporters who won't even correctly report what you say."

Harry chipped over his shoulder to Hermione. She knew he hated reporters because of how they treated him, Dumbledore and his family. Hermione was thankful she had Harry as a friend. Once they reached their booth to watch the game Hermione could finally relax. All 3 took their seats and waited for the match to begin.

Viktor finally cleaned himself up fully and dressed himself in blue jeans and a Bulgarian team shirt. He was trying to find which booth Hermione was sitting at. After looking at 5 booths he found her sitting with Potter and his girlfriend.

"Ello divi tsvetya."

Viktor watched Hermione act surprised to see him.

"Not happy to see me?"

Viktor asked her, hoping she wasn't mad at him from the newspaper.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Viktor I'm just surprised to see you, I didn't think I would see you until after the game."

Hermione gave him a shy smile. Viktor smiled at her shyness.

"Ello Harry, Ginny."

Viktor shook Harry's hand and kissed a blushing Ginny's hand.

"May I sit vith you?"

"Of course Viktor."

Viktor smiled at her answer and sat down next to her. Trying hard not to stare at her, she looked beautiful like always, she was wearing tight blue jeans, a flattering red blouse; her clothes showed how much of a woman she was. Hugged her body perfectly and complimented her.

"Vou look beautiful like always."

Viktor whispered so that only she could hear, and had to stop himself from laughing from watching her almost jump out of her seat.

"Do I make vou uncomfortable divi tsvetya?"

"Of course not you just caught me off guard."

Viktor noticed how she wasn't making eye contact with him and it hurt him. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"Hermy-own… I am sorry for the picture…"

Hermione turned to look at Viktor and knew he felt sorry for the article and the picture. Her heart went out to him, he was too kind. She smiled and put her free hand over his and squeezed gently.

"Oh I know Viktor it's not your fault, I could never be upset with you."

Viktor felt his heart beat faster, he knew her touch was innocent but it meant a lot to him. He smiled at her but was surprised to see her frowning at him.

"What happened to your face Viktor?"

"Fell off broom, vas not paying attention at practice."

Viktor tried to dismiss her worry about his injury.

"It looks bad Viktor let me see."

Viktor felt her soft fingers lightly graze his injured face. He could feel how gentle she was being with his broken nose and his cut above his eye. He loved the feeling and resisted leaning into her touch.

"I could heal this for you if you want?"

Viktor grabbed her hand and held it.

"Vould be honored."

Hermione smiled and withdrew he wand and point it at his broken nose.

"Brackium Emendo."

Viktor felt the bone in his nose crack, it was painful but he wasn't going to let her know. Hermione moved her wand over to the gash above his eye.

"Vulnera Sanentur."

Viktor felt the wound heal instantly and did not hurt. He smiled at her approving look and her healing abilities. He kissed her hand he was still holding and was rewarded with marvelous smile that almost made his heart stop.

"You know I think I actually straightened you nose out."

Viktor touched his nose and felt it was straighter than before.

"Now I better looking no?"

Hermione laughed at his question.

"You always were Viktor."

Hermione smiled at the blushing Viktor and turned to watch the game.


	7. Demons

Hermione didn't pay really any attention towards the quidditch match between the French and Polish, she was too busy sneaking glances at her first crush; Viktor. She noticed how intense his eyes were when watching the game. It looks like he knew what was going to happen before it even happened, he understood the game so well, it amazed Hermione how well he understood the game it was like second nature to him. He didn't even jump when someone scored it was like he expected it to happen at that exact moment.

"Vatch French to catch snitch."

Hermione turned her eyes back to game hoping he didn't catch her examining him and saw that it was true the French seeker was only seconds away from catching the snitch. They stadium was now focused on watching the French seeker catch the snitch and end the game French winning 450 points to the Polish measly 200 points. Just like the game yesterday it was fairly quick for quidditch standards and only last 4 hours, thankfully Hermione didn't feel like watching a quidditch match that lasted days.

"Hermione do you want to go back to the Burrow and have lunch with us or stay here?"

Hermione turned to see Ginny giving her a sly smile and a very uncomfortable Harry. Hermione knew her friends wanted her and Ron to work out especially Harry. He didn't want to lose a best friend Hermione didn't want to ruin their friendship as well. She knew she should go back to the Burrow with them.

"Vould like vou to stay."

Hermione turned to Viktor, his voice was pleading her to stay and she wanted to stay but knew it wasn't right. She couldn't create this kind of bond with him when she was with Ron.

"Please Hermy-own."

Hermione felt her resolve crack; it always made her smile when he tried to say her name.

"Okay Viktor just for some lunch."

Hermione saw the huge smile spread across his face; despite herself she found she returned his smile.

"Vounderful!"

Hermione turned to a waiting Ginny and Harry and gave them a pleading smile.

"I'll be back at the Burrow later."

"Sure you will."

Ginny gave Hermione a wicked wink. Harry went to shake Viktor's hand bid their goodbyes, promising each other to fly together soon. Hermione watched her two friends leave the booth and turned to an excited Viktor.

"Ve vill have lunch someone vhere no one see us, come."

Viktor took her hand and lead her out the booth. She could see the news reporters and felt Viktor pull her to move quicker. She felt their pace was at a quick jog and she was out of breath, she didn't work out. Maybe she should start.

Viktor had led them to a secluded area where nobody could see them. It was behind the locker room and the medical tent.

"Vait here."

Viktor told her and walked into the locker room to retrieve his broom. It was the fastest way to get out of sight of those damn reporters. Viktor quickly found his broom and made his way to return to Hermione. Viktor saw the disapproving look on her face when he saw his broom.

"No like flying?"

Viktor watched her face twitch trying to find the right way to answer his question. He noticed that she was twirling her fingers. Her delicate fingers, he wanted to feel her hands run over his body. To feel her soft fingers touch every inch of him. Viktor had to stop himself from thinking like that. He didn't need to get too excited.

"Well I'm not a fan of flying, I'm not the best."

Viktor smiled and climbed onto his broom.

"No need to worry, I good flyer."

Viktor held out his hand for her to take and was glad she took his waiting hand. He felt herself situate behind him and gently wrap her arounds around his waist.

"Just don't do anything to crazy please."

"Of course."

Viktor kicked his feet and the broom soared quickly into the air, he felt Hermione quickly tighten her hold on him and burry her head into his neck. Viktor couldn't help but laugh; they were quickly hidden in the clouds above the stadium and all the tents. No prying eyes could see them now. Viktor quickly made his way towards his tent, it was in a secluded area that nobody could find unless he wanted them to.

"Look."

Viktor felt Hermione's head dig deeper into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"No thanks, not a fan of heights."

Viktor laughed and leaned forwarded to make his broom go faster. Soon they were right above his tent. He quickly descended down to the ground; he waited for her grip to loosen but was still hanging onto him for dear life.

"Luff we are here."

Viktor felt her head lift from his shoulder and look around. He felt her remove her grip on him and slowly get off the broom. Viktor glided easily off his broom and turned to like at her. He tried not to laugh at her but it was almost impossible. His divi tsvetya looked like a mess. Her hair was bigger than ever, the wind had made her unruly hair even more so, it was comical to look at really, her face had lost a shade of color and her body looked stiff. Viktor watched her reach towards her hair and how her eyes widen at embarrassment.

"It's not funny Viktor."

She chipped angrily at his laughing at her appearance. She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and began to pout. Another reason she hated flying it made her hair even crazier. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"This is why I don't like flying, makes me appearance even more unbearable."

She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Nonsense, still beautiful divi tsvetya."

Hermione couldn't help blush at the compliment. She wanted to lean back into his arms but knew she couldn't. She reluctantly pulled away and turned to look at her surroundings. There were trees everywhere and a small creek. The scenery was relaxing. She noticed a little tent next to the creek and assumed they were at his tent.

"Oh we are having lunch here?"

"Da divi tsvetya, come."

Hermione followed Viktor into the tent and was always amazed at seeing what magic could do. The outside of the tent looked like any everyday small single camping tent but the inside was huge. The inside looked like a log cabin, there were beautiful wooden beans. A nice warm fireplace was lit, with a comfortable couch with a fuzzy blanket in front of it. His tent looked extremely comfortable and warm.

"This is beautiful Viktor."

"Da, reminds me of home."

Hermione watched Viktor walk to the kitchen and make a couple drinks. He handed her a warm cup of tea that warmed her hands. She took a sip and noticed this tea had a kick to it.

"Fire vhiskey, varms you up."

Viktor winked at her. Hermione felt her cheeks redden and cursed herself, why couldn't she control her embarrassment with him. She never let her emotions get the best of her. She needed to control herself she was Hermione Jean Granger damnit.

"Vhat do you vant to eat?"

"Oh I don't know what do you have?"

Viktor waved a dismissive hand at her.

"I haff everything."

Hermione laughed at him.

"Okay well whatever you want to eat so will I."

"Okay I vill make lunch you go sit."

"Well I could help you; I'm not the worst at cooking."

Viktor waved her off.

"No go sit, I vant to make this."

Hermione smiled and walked over to the couch with her cup of tea. The fire felt extremely nice. Even though it was technically summer it was London it was always chilly. The couch was extremely comfortable and felt herself getting tired, maybe she was just mentally exhausted from Ron and her work or it was the fire whiskey in the tea that was making her tired. Or maybe it was the factor of both. Before she knew it she nodding off to the sound of the fire and the light sound of Viktor humming to some tune she didn't know.

Viktor knew exactly what kind of meal he was going to make her. Moussakka, a dish his mother had always made him when he was a kid. It was a simple meal, Moussakka is made with potatoes, ground meat, and tomatoes, baked and made into a sandwich. It was delicious and quick to make thanks to a little bit of magic to help him. Viktor levitated the ingredients he needed and placed them all on the kitchen counter and began to cut the potatoes and tomatoes. Viktor grabbed a couple pans from his cupboard and filled one with water for the potatoes and began to boil them. Viktor moved to the ground meat and began to shape them, he found himself humming along to an old song he heard while passing by a muggle store. It was a lovely song and the tune stuck with him since then. Viktor looked up to see that Hermione had fallen asleep on his couch. Even in her sleep she looked beautiful, she looked peaceful. Viktor watched her chest rise and fall with every breath; he wondered how it would feel to make her heart beat faster, to feel the heat of her body against his, the feel of skin to skin contact that Weasley boy was lucky... Viktor looked at her perfect lips, the last time he had kissed her at the astronomy tower they were so soft and so unsure. She was just finding herself at that point. Viktor knew some people did not like that she was only 14 and he was 18 but people did not realize her maturity level at that point was far greater than her age. Viktor shook his head and continued to shape the meat. He wasn't some creep that was trying to take advantage of a young girl; he was a gentleman and would have never taken anything from her. He just wanted to be around her, he loved to just sit and read with her she was so fun to watch doing her homework, the puzzled look she would have on her face when trying to recall a piece of information and the triumphant look on her face when she was finished writing an essay. Viktor finished preparing the meat and levitated the meat over to the second pan and placed the meat into it, and lit a small fire below the pan and watched the meat cook. It wouldn't take long for the meal to be ready. As quietly as he could he grabbed two plates and silverware, he didn't want to wake her up, she must be exhausted from work. Viktor grabbed the potatoes and gave even portion on both plates and grabbed a couple of pieces of bread for the sandwich. He placed the cut up tomatoes on the bread and the meat on top of the tomatoes and finished making the sandwich. He levitated both of the plates over to the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed a bottle of Bulgarian Cabernet and two glasses for the meal. Viktor had just set the glasses down when he saw Hermione stir in her sleep.

"No! Stop get away from me! Please No!"

Hermione started to wrestle in her sleep, like she was fighting someone. Viktor gently grabbed her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself. Seconds later Hermione woke up to a concerned Viktor looking at her.

"Vhats vrong? Bad dream?"

Hermione straightened herself up and realized she had fallen asleep on his couch, and was embarrassed that he had witnessed one of her nightmares from the war.

"Sorry just a dream."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, she never liked when someone witnessed when she was weak. She always presented herself like the war didn't affect her that she didn't carry nightmares from the war but she did. Hermione felt the couch sink and felt Viktor place a friendly hand on her knee. She knew he wanted to know what her dream was about but she wasn't ready to let him see her so weak.

"Please Viktor I'm not ready to tell you…I just can't right now."

Hermione pleaded to him, she couldn't tell him what had happened to her during the war. She didn't want him to pity her.

"Vell lets eat than."

Hermione smiled, appreciating he wasn't going to push her on this. She felt him squeeze gently on her knee and grab the wine and pour a glass for her which she accepted gratefully.

"This looks wonderful Viktor."

"Itz not much, but I have no kitchen here."

Hermione smiled at him, she appreciated the effort he was putting in for her. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bite. She was pleasantly surprised that the meat held spices in it.

"You like?"

"Oh yes it's very tasty!"

Hermione took another bite of her sandwich and watched Viktor eat his in only 2 bites. He soon quickly ate his potatoes and downed his glass of wine. She was surprised to see how fast he ate, and without making a mess. She had come accustom to Ron's messy eating habits and talking with his mouth full.

"Someone was hungry?"

"Da, I alvays hungry."

Viktor replied with a sly grin and filled his glass again. Hermione had just finished her sandwich and took a drink of her wine; it tasted sweet which she liked. Hermione began to eat her potatoes.

"So what's next for you after tomorrow? Will you return to Bulgaria?"

"Da, I vill return home and play."

"Oh so when will you leave tomorrow?"

Hermione couldn't stop the disappoint in her voice. She rather enjoyed seeing him these past two days, it was a breath of fresh air to be able to talk to him again.

"I vill leave tomorrow night, after the last match of Germany and Scottland and after the celebration."

Hermione had just finished the rest of her potatoes; she grabbed her glass and leaned back into the comfortable couch.

"Celebration?"

"Da, your Minsiter vants to celebrate bringing back quidditch games."

"Oh well I see the reason behind that."

Hermione finished the rest of her wine glass and watched Viktor refill it.

"Vill you be here tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled at Viktor.

"Yes I think so if Harry, Ron and Ginny come."

Hermione noticed Viktor frown at the mention of Ron.

"He vas not here today."

"No he wasn't he was a little upset about the whole news article."

Hermione looked down at her wine glass.

"He felt it was an embarrassing thing to see his girlfriend with another man like that."

Hermione took a sip of her wine hoping he wouldn't notice how uncomfortable talking about this was. She didn't want to tell him how bad her relationship was turning out, how she failed at being in a relationship.

"Vell the picture vas stupid. You are my friend."

Hermione felt his warm hands underneath her chin. She let him turn her head to face him.

"Hermy-own…I don't vant to cause trouble."

Hermione looked into her deep dark eyes; they were so dark she could see her reflection. His eyes held so much passion in them, she found herself wondering if he ever felt as passionate about her like he did with quidditch.

"I know you are Viktor."

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"This isn't your fault I could never blame you, it's my fault."

"No, not your fault Hermy-own."

Hermione caught herself staring into his eyes and didn't realize she was leaning towards him. He was staring passionately at her, watching his eyes move from her lips back up to her eyes. The intensity made anxiously her bite her lip; she could see his jaw tighten. She knew she shouldn't be leaning into him, but she couldn't stop herself she was drawn to him.

Viktor couldn't help himself, she was biting her lip. She was leaning into him begging to be kissed by him, wanting to be kissed by him. He wanted to so bad but he couldn't she was with another man he couldn't share her, no he wanted her for himself. Reluctantly and painfully so he pulled away from her and instead kissed her forehead.

"Hermy-own I can't…"

He could see the pain of rejection in her eyes immediately. He knew this would hurt her. But she didn't understand he didn't want to have her for moment he wanted her for this rest of his life.

"I vish to be your friend…"

Viktor grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I vant you forever, not share."

He kissed her hand and saw the tears she was trying to hold back.

"You must decide to have me as friend or to be vith me. I vill be happy either vay."

He was lying he wanted her, every inch of his body wanted to kiss her, to take her to his bed and never let her leave. To show how much he loved her but he needed her to choose. Either have him as a friend or to love him.

"Don't make me choose Viktor…"

"You must."

Viktor watched her pull away from him. He wanted to hug her to make her pain go away but he needed her to understand how he was feeling.

"I think I should go now, Harry and Ginny will be missing me at the Burrow."

Without waiting for his response Hermione got up and tried very hard not to run out of the tent. Before Viktor could stop her she was out of his tent and he heard the pop of apparition. His heart was breaking did he just lose her again for the second time?


	8. Zadnik

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Again any advice or critiques are welcome I'm sorry the chapter lengths are not all the same, it hard sometimes to stop myself or to finish a chapter! This story is rated M for later chapters that will come in time!

Hermione felt like an idiot, how could she put herself in that situation? To be leaning to kiss another man that wasn't her boyfriend? She prided herself on loyalty hell she was a Gryffindor they were loyal fiercely to the ones they loved and her she was basically throwing herself at another man. Hermione realized she was standing outside of her apartment, she knew Ginny and Harry would be expecting her and wanting her to tell them everything but she didn't feel like reliving her pain and didn't feel like talking to anybody. She walked up the steps to her apartment and opened the door to an empty apartment, she was happy she couldn't face Ron right now. She walked by the front room and saw the remains of the clock she exploded earlier that morning; with a flick of her wand she repaired the clock as if he wasn't a pile of dust a second ago. She walked up to the second floor to her bedroom room. She needed to take a bath and relax herself. Hermione stripped down and started to fill the tub with steaming hot water. Once the water was high enough she sank down neck deep into the tub. The water felt like hot stings all over her body, she welcomed the pain; it would take her mind off what just happened.

"What the hell did just happen? Well you tried to kiss another man, no not just kiss practically through yourself at another man! What the hell is wrong with you Hermione you are a grown ass women you are practically 23! You helped defeat Voldemort! You withstood being tortured and kept your best friend alive for 7 years!"

Hermione couldn't believe herself. How could she not control her emotions? She was just exhausted overly worked and mentally tired from everything going on in her life. That's it, that's why she was less than an inch away from kissing Viktor, just a kiss. Yeah just a simple friendly kiss she gave Harry a friendly kiss all the time. It's what adults do to their friends. Right? Hermione sank further down into the tub her eyes poking above the water. Who was she kidding she wanted to do more than kiss him, she wanted to jump on him, to take over every inch of clothing he had on and run her hands over his body. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body on top of her, to feel his breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. Hermione dunked her head further under water at her final thought. She couldn't think like that! He did tell her she had to choose.

Hermione found herself in the living room after her bath dressed in her favorite pajamas and wrapped in a warm blanket reading on her couch. She was surprised Ron hadn't come yet, she hadn't seen him since this morning and now it was nearing 6 o'clock. Where could he go for this long? Hermione was re-reading her favorite book A History of Hogwarts. The title of the book was becoming worn from over reading it. Hermione became lost in her book and quickly lost track of time, next thing she knew it was 9 o'clock and Ron still wasn't home. Hermione put her book down and stretched it had been a long day she needed to go to sleep. She walked herself up to her bedroom and fell onto the bed and soon was consumed by sleep.

Ron found himself drinking at a bar for most of the day at this pub, he had been here since 10 and wasn't going to leave anytime soon. His was drinking at a muggle pub a couple blocks from his apartment. He took another long sip of his beer with the thought of his apartment and who he shared it with. Hermione…a person he had grown up with at school who had saved his life and who had been one of his closest friends. But also the same person who went out of her way to always correct him, to always make him look like a fool. He was no fool. Ron finished his fifth beer and signaled the bartender for another.

"You sure mate? You've had a lot."

"Yeah I'm sure, give me another."

The bartender relented and gave him another beer. Ron lifted his glass and cheered to the bartender and took a long swig. How could Hermione do this to him, did she enjoy embarrassing him like this? To be seen with another man like she was, she looked like she was in love with the man. What boyfriend what be happy to see his woman looking at another man like that? Ron took another long swig from his beer. The Prophet was probably right she was into dating famous men, hell she knew Harry didn't like her so she moved to Krum than when he didn't want her she moved to the next best thing, Harry Potters best friend. She probably felt that if she was with him that she would get some of the limelight, get some attention. Attention seeking whore was what she was. Ron took another look drink from his beer and finished it. He sat his glass down and looked around the bar, there were just a bunch of muggle men, and none of them knew what magic was and didn't know how close they were to having their lives change if it wasn't for him.

"Idiots, useless idiots."

Ron muttered to himself. He turned to scan more of the bar and saw a cute blonde sitting 5 chairs from him. She appeared to be by herself. Ron noticed her drink was almost empty. He motioned the bartender over.

"Yeah I'll have another beer and whatever drink she had."

The bartender followed his view and began to make their drinks. He handed the two drinks to Ron. With drinks in hand Ron walked over to the pretty blonde.

"It seems like your drink is getting low, so I thought I could do a little magic and refill it."

Ron watched the pretty blonde smile at his flirting and was happy to see she accepted his drink.

"My name is Ron Weasley."

Ron held out his now free hand.

"Sophia Brown."

Sophia shook his hand with a flirtatious smile.

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

Viktor had just finished hexing most of his furniture in his tent. How could he have been so stupid! He should not make her choose! Who was he to make her do that! She had known and been with that Weasley boy for a long time, he could not make her just drop someone she cared about!

"Fuck! You idiot!"

Viktor yelled at himself. It felt good letting his anger out. He was exceedingly pissed at himself. Here was the girl that he had thought about everyday since he had met her and she was trying to kiss him. She was giving him the greenlight! She wanted him and he wanted her more than she knew. All he wanted to do was show her how much she meant to him, how much he cared for her. But he could not and would not share her; it wasn't fair to him or her. If she wanted to be with him she would have to show it to not only him but to her friends. He knew he was right for her, that he could give her what nobody else could but he would not force her to choose him. She needed to realize it on her own. He wanted her to choose him but would also respect her decision if she just wanted him as a friend.

Viktor looked over at the disaster he had committed in his tent. Every piece of furniture was destroyed; most of his kitchen ware was broken as well. He knew he shouldn't have but it felt good, he knew he should fix it but wanted to leave the mess he knew he just needed to leave and go somewhere that he wouldn't be thinking about her. Viktor grabbed a light jacked and walked out of his tent and apparate to where he knew he could keep his mind busy.

Viktor felt his feet touch the ground outside of a pub called the Grey Dog in what looked to be downtown London. Viktor knew it was not a normal muggle pub is just had an illusion charm over it. Viktor knew he would find Nayden and most of his teammates at this bar; it was a popular spot for quidditch players and was always full of girls willing to give attention to anybody who was famous. Viktor walked into the pub and was greeted with the smell of fire whiskey and beer and the loud sounds of a live band. He found Nayden and a couple of his teammates at the bar surrounded by women.

"Nayden."

"Viktor my friend!"

Viktor felt Nayden hug him; he could tell his friend was already drunk he must have been drinking for a while.

"Come my friend have a drink!"

Viktor allowed Nayden to pull him to the bar, and was handed a dark beer, possibly Newcastle brown ale. It was a strong ale but Viktor didn't mind he was in the mood to clear his head of anything and alcohol does that. Viktor was greeted by some of his teammates; only the single ones were at the bar. The rest were married and they were lucky.

"I can't believe you are here, I always ask you to come but you always say no!"

Nayden ordered another round of drinks for his friends. Viktor could feel eyes on him and wasn't surprised when he saw three women staring at him from across the bar. Nayden noticed and clasped his friend shoulder.

"They are three beautiful French witches over there that I've been trying to get their attention all night but of course you walk in and they can't stop staring at you! The world's greatest seeker Viktor Krum!"

Viktor looked over the three French witches, they were beautiful, two of the women had short brown hair and one of the women had golden blonde hair that was in a long braid.

"You could have the blonde and I will take both brunettes. Come lets go woo us some beautiful women!"

Viktor finished his beer and allowed Nayden to drag him across to the other side of the bar where the women were sitting.

"Ello beautiful vomen, I am Nayden and this is my friend Viktor."

Viktor watched Nayden wink at the women trying to win them over. One of the brunettes stood up at gave Nayden her hand.

"Ello I am Elaina."

"Charmed Elaina."

Nayden kissed the blushing witch hand.

"I am Laci."

The other brunette who was shorter than Elaina accepted Nayden's kiss on her hand. Viktor turned to the blonde.

"And I am Ada."

She held her hand out to Viktor and he knew she was expecting her to kiss her hand. Viktor instead held her hand and gave her a small bow of the head. He noticed she wasn't happy that he didn't kiss her hand but Viktor didn't know her, she could've have put a love potion on her hand and the next moment he would be following her like a slave doing whatever she wanted him to do.

"I Vill get you ladies something to drink!"

Viktor turned to help his friend at the bar and get the women their drinks.

"You play quidditch no?"

Elaina asked Nayden.

"Da ve play for Bulgaria."

With that knowledge the three women accepted their drinks gratefully and drew themselves close to the two Bulgarians. Nayden had his arms wrapped around the two brunettes in no time.

"Viktor Krum de worlds best seeker talking to me!?"

Ada was excited she had the chance to try and snare him, to woo him and make him hers. She was beautiful long beautiful hair, green eyes and porcelain skin. She was almost has tall as him, with long legs. She was wearing a very tight short dress that hugged her very well. She was a knockout and she knew it.

"Da I am Viktor Krum."

"You arez more handsome in person."

Ada placed her hand on his thigh. It took a lot of strength to not pull away from her. He knew she was only giving him this attention because of who he was. There were plenty of better looking men in the bar than Viktor, but Viktor was famous and if not the richest man in the bar and she knew it.

"No no I am normal."

"Absurdité ! You arez ze best seeker in the world! Makes you very handsome!"

Viktor finished the rest of his second beer. He already regretted coming to the bar. The rest of the night was just Viktor sitting with Nayden and the three witches; he mainly let Nayden talk and would just nod along to the conversation. The 3 witches had come down to watch the French quidditch team play and to explore London. They were leaving after tomorrow the Germany and Scotland match.

"No No you must stay for after for celebration come vill be my guests."

Viktor rolled his eyes at his friend. Why invite three witches you didn't know to a celebration for close friends and family. The three witches eyes lit up with the offer; the idea to be around even more quidditch players had them foaming at the mouth. Viktor had noticed the bar was starting to empty out. It was getting late and the bartender was starting to send people home. Viktor was relieved he had an excuse to leave.

"Vell it is late, must go."

Viktor stood and bowed to the ladies and could see his friend was not happy about him leaving, to ending the night early.

"Come Nayden."

Nayden reluctantly stood up and bowed to the women.

"Come tomorrow for me."

He winked at the women and followed Viktor out of the bar.

"Why leave them? We could've had a fun night"

"They only would use you."

"And I would let them."

Viktor scoffed at his friend, as they walked out of the bar they headed to a secluded alley where no one would see them.

"Nayden my friend find a woman who would not use you but need you."

"You are no fun my friend, that blonde was giving you signals all night."

Viktor waved his friend off.

"Do not want her. She is not right."

"And that muggle friend of Potter is?"

Viktor glared at his friend, he had no right to bring up Hermione to him.

"Zadnik"

And with that Viktor apparated back to his tent.

"No you are the asshole."

Nayden told the empty spot where his friend just was standing.


	9. The note

Hermione woke up to a loud crashing noise from downstairs she looked at her clock and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. She quickly grabbed her wand on her nightstand and moved quickly and quietly downstairs. She could see a shadow of a figure lying on the floor with the front door open.

"Lumos."

Hermione whispered and knew exactly who she was looking at. It was her boyfriend lying on the floor drunk.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

She watched Ron roll his head over to look at her.

"Oi! Get that light out of my face…"

Hermione sighed, she moved her wand so it wasn't directly in front of his face, she walked over and shut the front door.

"Ron where have you been all day?"

"Get off my back, I was out."

Hermione watched Ron struggle to his feet and very drunkenly walk up the stairs to their bedroom. He was heavily leaning on the wall to help steady him. Hermione followed behind him.

"Nox"

Hermione's light from her wand was gone once they reached their bedroom, she watched Ron fall onto the bed ungracefully. She began to undress him starting with his shoes. He smelled heavily of beer and something else, it was strong it almost hurt her nose from how strong it was. She quickly took his jumper and jeans off. She rolled him over to his side and pulled the covers over him. She grabbed his clothes and walked them to the hamper. She checked the pockets in his jeans to see if he left any valuables in them and found a small note. Hermione opened the note and saw there was a lipstick print kiss on it was a phone number and a name; Emily. Hermione didn't know what to do; she was filled with rage, sadness and embarrassment. She looked over at the sleeping form of the man she had loved and been loyal to since their 5th year basically. How could he do this to her? You aren't a saint either Hermione heard the voice in her head remind her, she was mad that it was true earlier that evening she had basically thrown herself at Viktor another man.

"You deserve this."

Hermione told herself, she decided that she would just put the note back in his pocket, maybe it was just some note a girl gave him and he took it not to be rude. But if he didn't intend to call her why did he keep? Hermione shook her head, Ron wouldn't cheat on her, would he? She left his clothes in the hamper and hoped he would just forget about the note and he loved her not to cheat on her. Hermione walked herself down the stairs to her study she couldn't sleep now she might has well get some work done. The work would help keep her mind busy. She looked at the window in her study and saw it was starting to rain, the weather reflecting her mood.

Viktor felt his feet touch the wet grass out front of his tent. It was raining and by the looks of it would be raining all day; the match would be fun to watch. He walked into the tent and was reminded of the mess he left. He took his wand out.

"Reparo"

He watched his furniture that he had broken to pieces repair itself. It was good to have magic flow through your blood, Viktor didn't know what he would do if he was an average muggle and didn't have magic how would his life be? He would probably just be angry all the time and take his anger out on people. With magic he could take his anger out on furniture or basically anything other than people. He didn't ever feel the need to duel someone or hurt them, all his anger went towards quidditch, letting it all out when he played. He walked to his bed stripping his clothes off and leaving a trail of clothes to his bed. He sat down on his bed and removed his shoes. He was only wearing boxers and socks. He gingerly lay down on his back minding his broken ribs; the colors of the bruises were darkening which meant the healing process would be painful. He could drink a simple potion or a spell and he could heal them but he liked to feel human it was never good to rely on something too much that's when people lose themselves like purebloods. They thought of themselves better than everyone else because their blood contained only wizards not muggles. They were so stuck up on the last name of a wizarding family that they did not care if the person who held that last name was a good person. Who cares about a last name, it was who the person was not what name they carried. It was fine to have pride in your last name; Viktor had immense pride for his last name Krum. The Krum family blood line was rich in the Bulgarian wizarding families; they were known to be strong headed, fierce and loyal. But his family was also stuck up on their bloodline; his parents only married because both their families were respected purebloods. All of his siblings married pureblood witches and wizards, they weren't unhappy but Viktor knew they married their significant other because their parents wanted them to. His parents were unhappy when they found out he was writing to Hermione when he returned home. Thought she was just a waste for the magical community they didn't realize she was regarded as the brightest witch of her age. His parents wanted him to marry a Bulgarian witch they had tried many times to push him into marriage but he fought back hard, claimed he was too busy with quidditch for a wife and family which was true but he also didn't want to marry anyone his parents chose.

Viktor opened his nightstand drawer and took out the newspaper picture clipping of him and Hermione. She looked beautiful; he wanted her with him right now to hold her; to bury his head in her mountain of curls, to fall asleep listening to her heartbeat. Viktor fell asleep holding the picture close to his chest. Dreaming of the Yule ball dance and how beautiful she looked and how everyone that night saw how beautiful she really was.

Ron woke up to an unpleasant hangover, his head was throbbing uncontrollably. He looked at his nightstand and saw a hangover potion and a glass of water. Emily must have left it for him. He quickly drank the potion and the water he sat up and saw his clothes on the floor he quickly put them on and felt the note that Emily had given him last night. It was then that Ron noticed he was not at Emily's bedroom but his own. He didn't remember coming home, was he that drunk last night? Did he drunkenly tell Hermione what he did last night? No because she left him a hangover potion and the note Emily left him was still in his pocket. He grinned and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen drinking a strong cup of coffee when she heard the bathroom shower turn on. Ron was surprisingly up. It was 10:30 they were due at the Burrow at 11. Looked like they were going to be late, like usual. Hermione had just finished her 3rd cup of coffee when she saw Ron walk into the kitchen with an unusual grin on his face.

"Morning Mione."

He kissed her cheek and walked by to make himself a cup of tea. Hermione was confused wasn't just yesterday morning he called her a whore?

"You are in a good mood given that you came home last night after 3, must have been a wild night."

She saw Ron tense at the mention of last night.

"Oh well yeah just got carried away with some of the boys."

"Boys? What boys?"

Ron was just finishing making his cup of tea.

"Oh well you know work mates none you would know except for Seamus."

Hermione watched him with narrow eyes drinking his tea. She knew he was lying but didn't feel like fighting with him.

"We are due at the Burrow in 10 mintues."

"Oh shit right? Sunday brunch right?"

"No we are meeting Harry and Gin to go back to the quidditch tournament it's the last day."

"Oh yeah right."

Ron finished his tea and set it down in the sink, like always he figured she would clean it. She rolled her eyes but put her unfinished up in the sink as well and walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo. She stepped into the fireplace and through the floo to the ground.

"THE BURROW!"

She spoke loudly and clearly. She soon stepped into the Burrow and was welcomed with the smell of Molly's cooking. Seconds later Ron was right behind and followed his nose to the kitchen where Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were eating their breakfast.

"Oh Ronald."

Molly was the first to notice they had arrived and gave her youngest son and painful hug.

"Come sit and have some breakfast you look a little skinny."

Ron gladly sat down and began to eat, never had to make Ron eat.

"Hermione dear come sit down and help yourself."

She smiled gratefully at Molly and sat down next to Ginny, she wanted to sit by her friend but also far away from Ron who was being cooed at by his mother. Hermione began to eat some oatmeal she wasn't really hungry but didn't want anyone to see something was bothering her.

"Well todays the last day of the quidditch tournament! Germany vs Scotland! Let's go Scots!"

Hermione smiled at Arthur he was always enthusiastic and it warmed her heart.

"Yes we should get going if we want to get to our booth without being hassled by reporters."

Hermione felt the need to hit Harry with that comment, she knew it wasn't directed towards her but still she didn't want to remind Ron of that picture in the Prophet. But surprisingly he seemed not to care about it.

"Yeah let's go I want to enjoy the last day before work picks back up."

Ron stood and kissed his mother on the check. All 5 of them walked out towards the garden and Hermione saw there was a piece of flag pole standing up in the ground. She assumed it was the portkey and grabbed on. Once all of them had grabbed onto the portkey she felt the pull of magic and found herself standing in a field of tall grass. The grass was at least 4inches taller than her and she had no chance to see over it and it was raining. She could hear her friends but not see them.

"Hello!?"

"Hermione where are you?"

"I don't know Harry I'm currently surrounded by very tall grass!"

What a stupid questioned she thought.

"Oh right well, Arthur says the stadium is just to the west of us, so if you walk in that direction we should meet you there. Ron really wants to get there fast so he can see the teams warm up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Or course Ron was going to leave her.

"Fine go on I'll catch up."

"See you there."

Why is it her friends always chose to follow Ron than to wait for her? She started to make her way west. After about 10 minutes she knew she wasn't heading in the right direction because she was still covered by tall grass and the rain was picking up. Of course Harry gave her wrong direction he couldn't even remember which way is west without using magic. Just then she heard a noise come from in front of her. She drew her wand expecting anything.

Viktor woke up rather stiff, he slept on his back and it caused his ribs and muscle to stiffen up. He rolled out of bed and checked the clock on his wall; it was a quarter till 11 he needed to be at the pitch at 11. He quickly took a hot shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He wore a long sleeve grey jumper with dark blue jeans and black shoes. It sounded like it was still raining and would be a bit chilly. He quickly grabbed his broom and walked his tent and started to fly to the stadium. About half way through his ride he saw movement down below in the tall grass field. It looked like someone was lost. He flew down a few feet in front of the person and was surprised to see the person who had drawn their wand on him, it was Hermione.

"Please no I surrender."

Viktor jokingly put his hands up as if surrendering to her.

"Oh sorry Viktor I didn't know it was you."

She gave him an embarrassing smile and placed her wand back in her back pocket of her jeans. Viktor noticed that she was drenched from the rain.

"Vhere are you going?"

"Well my friends told me the stadium was to the west and so I've been walking west."

Viktor couldn't help but laugh.

"Da you are valking vest, but stadium is east."

He deepened his laugh once he saw how angry she was for walking in the wrong direction.

"Come I vill fly you there."

He noticed she didn't seem too pleased with the offer but the rain was coming down so she relented and accepted his offer. He got on his broom and felt her slide onto the back holding onto him. He kicked off and they rode silently to the stadium. It only took a matter of minutes before they reached an empty tent by the stadium. She quickly let go of him and got off his broom. He could feel she was trying to put space between them.

"Hermy-own I need to apologize. I sorry for last night."

He watched he look at her feet and rub her arm awkwardly.

"No I am sorry for last night Viktor I shouldn't have done that, please forgive me."

"Alvays forgive you Hermy-own, never stay mad at you."

That earned him a sheepish smile from her and it warmed his heart. She drew her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist he was instantly dry and warm, she did the same to herself. They looked as if they weren't just moment ago soaked from the pouring rain.

"Come letz find your friends."

Viktor led her towards the booth area, and quickly found her friends already sitting. He had to control his temper; how could her friends just be sitting there as if their friend wasn't just lost. All her friends quickly noticed her except her boyfriend which displeased him.

"Oh there you are Hermione we were starting to worry about you.

Potters girlfriend told her.

"Oh well Harry can't give directions, told me to go west when the stadium was east."

Viktor watched Potters face turn bright red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I could swear it was west from us."

Viktor followed Hermione and sat down next to her friends.

"Not very nice to leave friend behind, especially one like Hermy-own."

He scowled to the group. All of them looked ashamed all but the Weasley boy.

"Well it's Hermione she would've found her way she always does."

Viktor felt his hand twitch towards his hand. Viktor was about to retort but the sound of firework going off pulled his attention towards the match, it was just starting. The game was intense and the rain was coming down harder and the wind was picking up causing players to lose control of their brooms to the wind. After an 8 hour game it was finally over with Germany winning 500 to 440. A close game, Viktor turned towards Hermione and her friends.

"There vill be a celebration after please come."

"A celebration? That sounds great!"

Viktor was surprised to see the Weasley boy happy to be around him; it was only two days ago when he made a scene and took Hermione away. He was hoping he wouldn't want to come and would leave.

"Da follow me."

The group followed Viktor out of the booth and into an empty tent where he left his broom after giving Hermione a ride.

"ve've vill haff to fly."

"What why?"

He turned to the Weasley boy.

"Because itz not here, but downtown, itz a secret party for family and friends."

"we can't apparate there?"

"No, apparition vards up, itz secret."

"I didn't bring a broom."

The Weasley boy said, he sounded angry. Which made Viktor smile on the inside he knew how he could get them all there.

"Stay here."

Viktor left the group in the tent and went to find a solution to his problem.

"Mione don't you think it's weird we have to fly?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron he sounded like an angry child.

"I don't know Ron I didn't know we needed brooms, Viktor said it was a secretive party that only friends and family were allowed in so I guess extra protection was used."

"Yes but a ride to London would take about 30minutes and it's raining!"

"What do you want me to do Ron? Maybe you should go do what you did yesterday you seemed to have fun."

Hermione knew she shouldn't choose this moment to argue with him, but she was mad and hurt by him. He went out of his way to always complain about something, always make it about him. she could see she caught him off guard with that comment.

"What do you mean?"

He asked her angrily. Hermione saw both Harry and Ginny give each other nervous glances. She didn't want them here for this but she just couldn't hide unhappy she was anymore.

"I know what you were up to yesterday, who do you think made sure you were okay and undressed hmm?"

Hermione knew Ron could tell she knew about the note and watched the tip of his ears down to his neck turn bright red.

Viktor found his friend Nayden talking to his teammates in the players tent.

"Nayden I need your help with something."

"Oh now I'm Nayden last night I was asshole."

Viktor jokingly pushed his friend.

"You are one, but no please I need your help with flying."

Nayden looked over his friend questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I need you to help me take a group of friends to the party."

"I can't fit a group on my broom."

"No, no, I just need you to give one a ride and bring an extra broom for the other two."

"Why not give them all brooms?"

"Because I want to make someone's day difficult."

Viktor gave his friend a knowing smile, and Nayden was hooked on helping his friend.

When they both returned to the tent Viktor had left the group in, he could tell right away that the air was full of tension.

"I solve problem."

Viktor handed Potter and his girlfriend a broom.

"Wow what about me?"

Viktor tried his best to look apologetically at the Weasley boy.

"No more brooms I brought Nayden my friend."

"Well okay but that still leaves me and Hermione without a broom."

"I vill take Hermy-own and Nayden take you."

"I think the fuck not."

Viktor watched the Weasley boy walk over to Hermione and cross his arms.

"It is dangerous ride, must protect vomen no?"

Viktor watched the redhead look at Hermione and at him.

"Why can't you find another broom? It's hard to believe at a quidditch tournament you can't find one more broom."

Viktor's anger flared in his chest, this boy was trying to assert his dominance.

"No more brooms, if you vant don't come."

"Why can't you and your friend share a broom so me and Hermione can."

"Oh Ron stop, you are making a fuss for nothing."

Viktor smiled at Hermione scolding the redhead. It seemed she was tired of his antics.

"But Mione I would feel safer if you were with me."

He pleaded to her, but there was no winning her over.

"If you want me to be safe you would let me ride with the greatest seeker in the world."

With that statement Hermione walked over to Viktor, Viktor watched an angry Weasley walk over to his friend Nayden and begrudgingly sit behind Nayden on his broom. Viktor couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh quit your laughing Viktor this isn't a battle to see who's more of an arse."

Viktor felt Hermione climb on behind him and wrap her petite arms around him, she buried her head into the crook of his neck, even with her scolding he couldn't help but smile to having her close to him again. Viktor followed his friend and the Weasley boy through the tent opening out into the raining sky, behind him a very uncomfortable Potter and Ginny followed behind him and Hermione. They were flying fast off to the secluded party in London.


	10. Fire Whiskey

Hey guys so I'm not sure how long I want this story to be, I'm hoping I won't drag it on or make it too short and leave a lot of loose ends! I still don't have a clear picture to how I want the story to go! But I already have the ending now I just have to connect the dots and give the middle of the story which is always the hardest for me to give it justice and follow through with it. I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes! Sometimes I write something and it makes complete sense to me but for a third party reading it, it can be confusing and I am sorry for that! If you see in a chapter a lot of grammar errors please let me know! I try to proof read everything but again it's easy for me to miss it! So just let me know and I will fix it, or if something doesn't make sense please also let me know! I really want you guys to enjoy this story and would like constructive criticism! I am always looking to improve my techniques and story!

-Erin

Hermione felt the stinging cold rain hit her face; it felt like she was being pinched every time the rain hit her face. She couldn't understand how it seem to not bother Viktor, how could he stand to keep his eyes open with this rain? She tightened her grip when she heard thunder, she didn't know why she hated flying so much, she had road a dragon before, ran from a werewolf, petrified by a basilisk and none of that had truly scared her but flying on a broomstick did. Maybe she didn't like flying because she had seen Harry fall off to much, she remembered watching the dementors attack him during their 3rd year. It was terrifying to watch him fall helplessly like that. Without realizing it she had tighten her already death grip on Viktor, she felt him gently squeeze her hand in a reassuring way.

"Ve are close."

She heard him tell her, he knew she hated flying and was trying to make her feel safe, she was grateful for it. Soon she could see the city lights of London; she was excited to get off this broom and out of the rain. She turned her head and saw Harry and Ginny flying close to them and not too far behind them was Ron and Nayden. Hermione had to admit it was a funny thing to see Ron who was over 6 feet tall holding onto Nayden who was probably Hermione's height; after 5 minutes of trying not to laugh at Ron Hermione felt the broom descend. She felt her feet touch the ground; she released Viktor from her grip and slowly got of the broom. It was a long ride she knew her legs would be asleep; she just needed to walk around a little bit to get feelings back in her legs. They all had landed in what looked like an alley.

"Wow that ride was bloody shit."

She turned to see a disheveled looking Ron getting off his broom. His red hair was wet and a mess, his clothes soaked and clinging to him. Out of everyone he looked like he got hit with the most rain. Harry and Ginny both looked like they enjoyed the ride and have probably flown in worse weather. Viktor looked like the ride was nothing, as if the rain didn't bother him at all. It looked like he took most of the rain, acting as a shield for her.

"Vell lets go inside."

Viktor, Nayden and Harry all shrunk their brooms and placed behind a trashcan in the alley, Harry casted a disillusionment charm, making the shrunken brooms look like empty beer bottles. Viktor lead the group out of the alley and towards the street.

"Ve haff to valk across street."

Hermione looked across the street and saw a building that looked like it was empty, the building looked old and it would fall apart if anyone was to lean on it. But that was the great thing about magic, it was deceiving. They all made their way across the street; she was sandwiched in between Viktor and an angry looking Ron. This was not going to be a fun night she thought to herself. Once they entered the seemingly abandoned building they were blinded by bright lights, it took Hermione a while to realize what the lights were, flashes from cameras. With her eyes focusing she saw there must have been 50 reporters there and about 30 cameras flashing. It was scary to have this many people close to her.

"VIKTOR VIKTOR! LOOK THIS WAY!"

"VIKTOR DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN THE WORLD CUP?"

"VIKTOR WHO ARE YOU HERE WITH?"

She could see how Viktor wasn't enjoying all the questions, it must be annoying to be this famous she thought. She never really had to deal with the reporters, only one Rita Skeeter when she reported that her and Harry were dating. That was annoying enough but to have this many reporters following you, wanting to get the latest dirt on you was ridiculous.

"IS THAT HARRY POTTER?"

Hermione turned to see the reporters focus their attention on Harry now, who looked like he wanted to run away. She felt reporters push past her to get to Harry. Once she was pushed aside she saw the reporters had cornered Harry, Viktor and somehow Ron; who looked extremely all too happy to answer questions. Which only left her, Ginny and Nayden left.

"Come let's get drink."

Hermione and Ginny followed Nayden further down a dark hallway until they walked through a door and were greeted to a very large dance floor. There must have been hundreds of people at this party, Nayden lead the two girls to the other side of the dance floor where there was a huge bar. The trio sat at the end of the bar saving a couple more seats for the boys who were left to fend for themselves with the reporters.

"3 shot of fire vhiskey please."

Nayden had ordered to the bartender. Hermione had just noticed that she was no longer wet from the rain; her clothes were completely dry as was her hair. There must have been a charm casted when they walked through the door to dry them. Again Hermione loved magic. The bartender returned with 3 shots of fire whiskey. The three of them quickly downed their shots like it was water. Hermione wasn't a strong drinker she couldn't hold her liquor but fire whiskey didn't make her feel too sick, the twins used to sneak her, Harry and Ron a bottle at Christmas since their 5th year and so she got used to the taste.

"I'll be right back Hermione I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay well maybe you could save the boys on your back."

Hermione watched Ginny leave to find the bathroom; she was just left with Nayden; Viktors friend.

"So how long have you known Viktor?"

"Since ve've vere little."

"Oh really? Did you go to Drumstrang as well?"

"Da, I vas at Hogvarts for tournament."

The bartender brought back another round of fire whiskey, and Hermione downed the second one faster than her first shot. She felt her awkward insecurity rising, she was never good at small talk never good at making friends either.

"Oh I don't remember seeing you?"

"Look different, better looking."

Hermione gave an awkward laugh to defuse the tension, she felt bad for not remembering him but he didn't seem to mind.

"So how does it feel having the best seeker in the world on your team?"

Hermione watched him drink his shot of fire whiskey, he seemed at little standoffish towards her, like he wanted to tell her something but wasn't sure of himself.

"Itz great, but not so much since you."

Hermione tried to not act shocked at his statement, did this man hate her?

"Sorry? I don't know what you mean? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, before you Viktor vas great, after you left him not great but he got better, but back again you are how do you say breaking his heart."

Hermione was too shocked to reply to him, it didn't seem like a mean statement he wasn't accusing her of anything but more of him trying to look out for his friend. He was telling her how she had affected Viktor. She never thought she meant that much to him, yes they shared a sweet crush during her 4th year, yes he was her first kiss her first childhood love but she figured he really only hung out with her is because she was normal. I mean she isn't the most attractive girl, yes she isn't a frumpy looking as she was when she was younger, yes her teeth are not big, and her hair isn't as wild but still the only thing special about her was her brain. Did she really break his heart; is she still breaking his heart? With that unsettling thought Hermione got another round of shots for herself.

Viktor was finally getting through answering the reporter questions, most of them were about quidditch and if he thought his team would win the World Cup this year. It was the same old questions, how was quidditch? How was he playing? Was his age slowing him down? Is he dating anyone? All pointless questions; but soon enough Weasley was making it known that he was willing to talk about the war and anything related to it which drew the reporters towards him and Potter. Viktor snuck past the last reporters and was finally going to enter the party; he walked through the last door and felt the magic around him. His clothes were dry and he felt better. The party was big, he didn't think this many people would be at it, but half the room was a dance floor filled with countless people all dancing. Across the dance floor the was the bar and he saw Hermione sitting by herself, in order to stay away from the dance floor Viktor had to walk through countless tables filled with people taking a break from dancing and drinking and it seemed at every table someone knew him. It would take forever to get to her.

Finally after talking to at least 10 different people Viktor was finally almost to Hermione, he noticed she was drinking by herself.

"Ello my divi tsvetya."

"Oh hello Viktor."

There was something wrong he noticed right away, she smiled at him but the smile did not reach her eyes, she was upset about something.

"May I sit?"

Hermione nodded and Viktor took up the barstool next to, sitting as close as he could; it was loud and he needed to be close to her but the truth was he just wanted to have her close to him again.

"Vhat vrong?"

He watched her down another shot of what looked like whiskey and slam the glass back on the table.

"Nothing just letting of some steam."

This answer did not make him happy. He knew something was wrong but she felt the need not to tell him was she upset with him because of the broom?

"Hermy-own… are you mad at me?"

"What no Viktor I'm not mad; why do you ask"

"Vell you not look happy to see me."

He felt her hand cover his in a reassuring touch.

"No I'm not mad at you, but you were childish embarrassing Ron like that, having him share a broom with Nayden wasn't right you know."

Viktor felt his cheeks redden immediately, he knew it wasn't a mature thing to do but Weasley angered him.

"I sorry but it vas funny no?"

Viktor watched her grace him with a sly smile. He knew she thought it was funny.

"I'm not letting you off the hook for that, you know it wasn't right."

She gave him a stern look; he knew she was trying to not let him know that she thought it was funny. She was trying to be mature and let him know it wasn't right. But Viktor didn't care, it was a nice little jab; he gave her mischievous grin and ordered another round of shots.

Harry had finally managed to pull Ron away from the reporters, half the stories he was telling were greatly exaggerated. Ron didn't fight off 10 dementors at the final battle nor did he ever stop a werewolf dead in their tracks from just the sight of him. Every time Ron talked about the war the more and more he seemed happy to exaggerate his part in it. Harry knew Ron played an important role in bringing down Voldemort but Ron attacked as if everything that went right was because of him and everything that went wrong was because of him and Hermione. Which wasn't true; really Hermione should be on the front of newspapers, without her the war would've been lost. Harry had finally got Ron to enter the party and was surprised to see how big it was and how many people were there.

"Wow Harry look at this! We are finally being treated the way we should, going to exclusive parties, getting interviewed this is it, finally!"

Harry didn't feel like disagreeing with his friend so he just nodded along.

"I guess we should find the girls aye?"

"Come on Harry they'll be fine lets go to the dance floor and have some fun!"

"Ron we need to find the girls."

Harry didn't want his friend to be around anymore girls, he had a girl. A great girl, who would do anything for him and who had wanted to be with him since their 3rd year. But Harry knew Ron always loved attention.

"Look I see Gin by the dance floor I'm sure Mione is around with her!"

Harry let Ron lead him to the dance floor where Ginny was.

"Where's Hermione Gin?"

Ginny looked excited to see him, she was giving him a devilish flirty smile, which Harry was glad to see but was suspicious as to why she was giving it to him now. She was swaying on the dance floor by herself with her head tilted up to the ceiling.

"Oh she's at the bar, did you know that they have these yummy candies in the loo?"

Harry realized she must have taken some spiked candies and that's why she was acting weird, maybe a love potion type of drug but not as strong because she wasn't falling in love with whoever made it.

"Damn parties, Ron help me with Ginny."

Harry looked over his shoulder for his best friend but Ron was busy dancing with some witches. Harry was on his own with Ginny and for finding Hermione as well.

"Come on Harry let's dance! We never dance and I would love for you to be close to me!"

"Ginny we need to find Hermione, to make sure she hasn't been drugged as well."

Ginny started to wrap her arms around Harry's neck, making him sway with her on the dance floor.

"Come on Harry lets have some fun, Hermione is a big girl I'm sure she found someone is taking care of her."

Hermione was feeling her 5th shot of fire whiskey finally getting to her. She doesn't usually drink this much alcohol in one sitting but tonight felt like a good night to get drunk. So much going on in her life her job, her relationship, her friendships and then there was Viktor. Rekindling their friendship might have been a bad call because it seemed she was hurting him. Was this going to be her life? Hurting men? Ron had been such a wonderful person, one of her best friends they fought together and would die for each other but yet after only being together for almost 4 years he was an empty shell of himself, did she do this to him? Was it her fault that Ron was like this? Viktor is the best seeker in the world a caring man, but he was hurting from her, she was causing him pain being back in his life. He told her she would need to choose; to be his friend or to be with him. How could she be with him, she'd ruin him just like she ruined Ron.

"Hermy-own?"

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts and looked up to see Viktor offering her another drink, thankfully it wasn't a shot of fire whiskey but instead a butterbeer. She took the drink gratefully; butterbeer always reminded her of her time at Hogwarts at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Butterbeers my favorite, always reminds me of Hogwarts."

"Da you told me vhen you first tried it your 5th year."

"Oh that's right I wrote to you about that, can't believe you remembered that! It was ages ago Viktor."

"I remember everything you say."

Hermione was taken back by his statement, did he really remember everything?

"Hmm okay what was my cats' name?"

"Crookshanks."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, how did he remember her cats' name? Hermione really only talked about him a couple times to him.

"Okay impressive."

He looked smug at her compliment; she knew he was glad he passed her little test. Nobody really like crookshanks but he was a terror to be with, he only loved her, it was heartbreaking when he passed away after the war but he was old and she knew he truly loved her.

"Vhats vrong, vhy you sad?"

"Oh I'm sorry Viktor I was just thinking of my cat, he passed away a couple years ago and it still upsets me. He was my first pet and I loved him dearly."

"Vhy not get another one?"

"Oh no I can't, Ron doesn't like cats."

"Vhere is he?"

"Oh I don't know he must be in here, maybe they found Ginny."

Hermione turned to try and find her friends, she immediately found Harry and Ginny off to the side by the dance floor, they seemed extremely close and maybe whispering to each other, the longer she stared at them she realized they weren't talking they were making out and pretty aggressively. Which wasn't like them to be this affectionate in public, someone might take a picture. Hermione looked away she didn't want to look at her two close friends while they were having a moment. She looked further to the dance floor and that's when she saw Ron, he was dancing in between two girls and looked like he was enjoying having the girls pressed against him. How could he act like this in front of her and in public?

"Well at least my friends are enjoying the party."

"Hermy-own I sorry."

"Oh it's not your fault Viktor, it's mine."

She downed the rest of her butterbeer and ordered a strong double whiskey drink.

"I vill handle him."

Viktor got up to stand and started to make his way to the dance floor, Hermione followed behind him.

"Please don't, it won't help the situation at all."

"No you deserve respect."

Viktor had finally reached Ron who was not hiding the way he was dancing it was very promiscuous.

"You have no respect for her?"

Ron had stopped dancing and turned to see Viktor and Hermione in front of him. There was a crowd now, surrounding the four of them, eager to see what was going to happen.

"Respect for her? She doesn't have respect for me. She's worthless."

Ron's words had ignited a fire within Viktor he couldn't control himself. He turned the Weasley boy back to face him and punched him straight in the nose.

Hermione watched Viktor punch Ron, he was already bleeding a lot.

"Oi what the fuck? Why can't you just understand you dumb idiot she's mine not yours!"

Ron through a bunch at Viktor, he connected with the side of Viktor's head. The crowd seemed to enjoy the start of a fight because more and more people were coming to watch, including the news reporters.

"PLEASE STOP IT!"

Hermione pleaded with the boys but they didn't listen, they were wrestling on the ground, each was getting in a few good punches. Ron was using his height advantage against Viktor, but Viktor was stronger than him and his punches were doing more damage. Ron's left eye was badly swollen and was forming an ugly purple and black bruise. Viktor was bleeding for a right hook thrown by Ron on his bottom lip.

"You vill respect her!"

Viktor was pulling up Ron by the collar to his feet. Ron had lost the fight, his left eye was swollen shut, his nose bleeding profusely and his right cheekbone was swollen and had a gash on it.

"She's mine I can treat her however I want to!"

Ron spat at Viktor. Viktor wanted nothing more than to knock him out, to curse him!

"Please Viktor stop."

Viktor turned to see Hermione standing beside him. She looked sad and embarrassed. She was looking around at the crowd of people around them. Reporters were taking pictures; this was not the right time. Viktor let go of Ron and grabbed Hermione's hand to lead her away from the prying eyes.

"Viktor I can't leave with you…"

Hermione was looking at Ron; he was sitting on the ground, defeated from the fight. Harry had finally reached him and was pulling him to his feet.

"Please don't go vith him. Come vith me."

"Viktor you know I can't do that."

Hermione walked back to Harry and Ron, she helped Harry with Ron and they began to leave. Viktor didn't want her to leave he wanted to stop her. But before he could go back to her reporters were all over him.

"VIKTOR! WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING WITH RON WEASLEY? WAS IT OVER HERMIONE GRANGER?"

"VIKTOR ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HERMIONE GRANGER?!"

Viktor tried to ignore them and search for Hermione but she was already gone. Fuck he messed up.


	11. Quill

7

With some help from Harry, Hermione was able to get Ron into their front room; they sat Ron down on the couch. He was badly beaten by Viktor and was having trouble staying awake.

"Thank you Harry. How is Ginny doing?"

"Oh they drugs are wearing off fast and it's giving her a rather strong hangover, she's sitting on the steps outside."

"Well I think I can handle fixing Ron, you should go and take care of Ron."

"Okay…I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Harry kissed her cheek and walked out of the front door to retrieve his drugged girlfriend who was not looking the go happy person she was just about 20 minutes ago but instead she looked incredibly sick. Hermione heard the pop of the apparition and knew her two friends were gone now it was just her and a bloody beaten Ron.

"Well Ron you look like a mess."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get jumped by a Bulgarian bastard!"

Hermione rolled her eyes; he would never accept that he helped in create the fight. Hermione walked over to the kitchen and retrieved a wet towel and some ice along with a potion to help with the pain.

"Here you need to ice your eye, and drink this potion it will help with the pain."

Ron drank the potion first and placed the ice wrapped in the towel over his swollen shut up. Hermione withdrew her wand and pointed it at his nose, instantly his nose was healed from being broken by Viktor. She looked at the cut on his cheek it wasn't that deep it, she tapped her wand on his cheek and watched as the wound healed and his cheekbone was no longer swollen and sticking out. The cut on his lip wasn't bad she didn't need to heal it.

"I can heal you eye but I need the ice to help with the swelling, I don't want to make a mistake and permanently injure you."

"I can't believe how you just let you him attack me!"

"What would you have me do Ron? Stand in front of you and take the hits? You always say you can take care of yourself and are always angry if I do help you so."

"I don't understand why that bastard is taking in interest in you! What are you doing to provoke it! I haven't done anything to deserve this!"

Hermione felt her hand twitch to her wand. How dare this bastard make this her fault!

"Don't play innocent! You were all over those girls on the dance floor! In public! You think that prophet picture was embarrassing for you? Try having hundreds of people seeing your boyfriend basically getting a lap dance with two women! Plus also dozens of reporters taking pictures of you getting your ass kicked! Because that's a pretty embarrassing night!"

Ron had jumped to his feet with her belittling him, he through the ice on the ground. It made a horrible sound, like the screeching of a nail on glass. Hermione was feeling fear creep up her spine. She was never afraid of Ron before, but he was taller and stronger than her.

"This isn't my fault Hermione! It's yours! You are throwing yourself at him! You just want attention! You just want to be noticed!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! He is my friend Ron! I do not throw myself at him or any guy! You are fucking delusional!"

"Don't lie to me! I see the way you look at him!"

Ron was cornering her, she was realizes she was running out of options to leave the situation.

"Just admit it you've been whoring around with him!"

Hermione couldn't hold back, she slapped him on his cheek. She felt a slight confidence boost. But it soon disappeared with the look in his eyes. She had never seen him look so angry, she was terrified of him.

"You are a worthless whore Hermione! A poor one that because even I don't want you, I'm stuck with you, nobody would want you! Once they really get to know you and see all your flaws they would leave you. You should be happy I put up with you no else would. Look at you! You aren't anything special the only reason I put up with you is because you were so in love with me that I felt you were easy to bag."

Hermione felt her back hit the wall, Ron was right in front of her, degrading her, no humiliating her.

"Ron stop this isn't you!"

"Oh no this is me Mione, get used to it. I no longer will pretend to be gratefully for you. You should be grateful that you have me! I can do whatever I want and you will never leave me because deep down you know this is your fault!"

Hermione tried to push back Ron but he was too strong, she was fighting back tears, she hadn't been this humiliated since Snape taunted her buckteeth.

"Do you know how useless you are to me? I go out looking for women to please me because you are so awful at it. You can't even turn me on, whenever I have to sleep with you I think about someone else to even finish. I've been sleeping with other women for over 3 months on you, and I won't stop."

"How…how can you do this to me Ron, after everything we've been through together…"

Hermione saw a flicker of shame in his eyes, suddenly he wasn't cornering her anymore, it's like he realized what he had just said to her. He walked back over to the couch and sat down with such a force it seemed like he was carrying weights.

"Mione…I'm sorry…"

But Hermione was out of the room before he could even finish his apology; she ran up quickly to their bedroom and locked the door and warded it so no one could get in. She was shaking, how could he say that to her. How could he treat someone that badly, you didn't do that to someone you loved. Hermione curled up on the bed into a ball. She felt small and worthless, how could he say that to her? But Hermione couldn't shake the thought in the back of her head, was this really her fault? Yes, this was her fault.

Viktor had finally pulled himself away from all the reporters and was not back at his tent. It was still trashed from the other night. It was a good thing, because he was in the mood to break things but there was nothing to break in his tent.

"You idiot!"

Viktor yelled at himself, how could he be that stupid! How could he let the reporters see him like that? They wouldn't let this go for a long time. Viktor could see being asked "Why did you fight Ron Weasley an auror at the celebration of the first quidditch tournament?" Viktor kicked what looked like to be the remains of a shattered chair out of his way and lay down on his couch, the one thing he managed not to destroy. How could in just 3days he could find himself willing to do anything for her? How could she turn his heart back to her without even trying? It was like they were back at Hogwarts, trying to gain her attention, wanting her to just notice him not as the quidditch player but just as him. He was drawn back to the first time he actually talked to her.

Viktor couldn't stop himself, for the past couple of months he had been sitting in the library sneaking peeks every couple of minutes. The library was a sort of safe haven for him on campus. Everywhere he went he was followed by a group of girls, they wouldn't leave him alone in class or at meals. It was quite frustrating, he was here to win the Tri-Wizard cup but he also was attending school, the girls at Durmstrang didn't care about him. Bulgarian women are strong independent women who cared more about supporting their families then chasing him. Nobody gave him much thought at his school but once out he was considered a star. At Hogwarts it was intensified because of the quidditch World Cup, everybody seemed to want his attention. Constantly he was getting letters and gifts from girls. Some were stating their undying love for him and others were boxes of chocolate or alcohol no doubt mixed with a love potion. Usually he threw them away as soon as he got them. A reason he sought refuge in the library, the librarian for one was a tyrant, she would not put up with any sort of noise or goofing around. But the real reason he stayed in the library for countless hours was because of a certain witch. She was always in the library studying and doing homework it was amazing to watch her run across a problem and the enlightenment that would cross her face when she found the solution to her problem. She never looked at him like a love struck fan; if he was being honest she never really paid that much attention to her at all. She cared more about her work than his fame. But today was the day he was going to talk to her, he had practiced what he was going to say to her. 'Hello my name is Viktor, may I sit with you?' Seemed like a safe bet other than 'Hey it's me that guy that has been staring at you for the past couple of months can I sit with you?' Yeah best not go with creepy. He looked up from his book and saw her sitting a couple tables away from him; she was working on a paper it looked like, a long paper. She looked particularly beautiful today, uniform in perfect place, her hair was a crazy mess like always but it was pulled in a loose messy bun on top of her head. Strands from her unruly hair escaped for her bun and were cascading around her face. It surprised him to most boys at school that nobody saw her beauty like he did. They are stuck their noses up her because she had muggle parents and it also bothered a lot of students that a muggle born was smarter and better at magic than they were. But she wasn't just all brains she had beauty, she was growing into a women and he knew she would be a classic beauty when she was older. Okay you can do this. Viktor was about to stand up and walk his way over to her when about 5 girls were surrounding him before he knew it.

"Hi Viktor its Emma again, you met me last month, I was wondering if you got my last letter?"

Viktor remembered her, she was constantly following him from and to classes, she had written to him over a hundred times; most of her letters professing her love for him and explaining why they should be together.

"Da, Ive been uh busy…"

"Oh well no worries it would be amazing if you just wrote back or met with me one on one soon."

She was batting her eyelashes at him, thinking it would entice him but it really just made him want to run.

"Viktor I was wondering if you wanted to go to hogsmeade soon with me, we could walk together to honeydukes."

"Or Viktor we could grab a drink at the three broomsticks?"

Too many girls were asking to hang out with him, they were starting to get too close to him as well, he was feeling hands on his thighs and forearms. It was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Or we could go up the Astronomy tower and get to know each other."

He felt one of the girls whisper in his ear, she had moved her hand up his thigh closer to his manhood. The invading movement caused him to stand up; in his quick motion he knocked the table causing his belonging to fall to the ground. The sounds of a table screeching and his belongings falling on the ground had earned the attention from everybody in the usually quiet library. Viktor saw that she was looking at him as well, she had an annoyed look at him, and she was annoyed he had caused such a scene. Quickly he went to pick his belongings up, but the damn group of girls were trying to steal his quills, parchment and his scarf.

"What do you think you all are doing?"

Viktor looked up to see her standing in front of him. She was glaring at the group of girls trying to steal his belongings.

"You five need to leave now, you aren't in here to study so you shouldn't be in here at all."

Viktor watched Emma who seemed like the leader of this crazy fan club stand up to her.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Oh I don't Emma I'm the only one Madam Pince actually likes, and could easily have you kicked out of the library for the rest of the semester or notify Professor Sprout head of your Emma that you have been stealing from her and Professor Snape to try and make Amortentia, the strongest love potion and no doubt give it to Viktor Krum. So either give him back his belongings and leave the library or risk getting expelled."

Viktor watched amazed at how defiant she was, she was intimidating and she knew who he was, she said his name.

"Ugh fine, come on girls."

Viktor watched as the girls angrily left the library, their plans were interrupted by her.

"I'm sorry about them Ravenclaws witches always thought they were the smartest and really want to see their plan to be fulfilled."

Viktor managed to pick up his belongings from ground and put them back in his bag. She wasn't giving him an annoyed look anymore, she was smiling at him.

"T-thank you."

"Oh no problem, I always feel bad that you are being harassed around campus. People just need to give you space, you are here for the tournament but also to learn."

"Da, alvays being followed."

"Well I see you here in the library all the time and if you don't want to be bothered anymore you can sit with me. Nobody bothers me so you'd be safe."

"Da, I vould love that."

Viktor gathered his belongings and followed her over to her table. He sat down across from her. She had about 10 books open on the table as if she was reading them all at the same time.

"Sorry I usually get too many books."

She moved the books around so he had enough work space. He watched her jump right back into her work as if she wasn't just moment ago interrupted. Viktor pulled out his parchment for potions class; he needed to right 5 feet on Skele-Gro, and the positive affects it has. He had everything he needed except for her quills, he always kept two in his bag at all times. But all he could find was the ink. He looked back to where he was sitting and did not see his quills on the table or the ground. Meaning the group of girls had stolen them from him, no doubt going to sell them or but a hex on them and give them back to him.

"Here use my quill, its warded against any kind of spells."

Viktor gratefully accepted the quill.

"Thank you uh, vhats is your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew! How conceited and vain of me; I'm Hermione Granger."

Viktor shook her outstretched hand. Hermione that was an unusual name, but she didn't seem usual.

"Viktor Krum'

"Oh believe me I know who you are, I watched you at the World Cup, my friends family took me it was fun until the death eaters."

"Da, they ruin everything."

She smiled at his joke.

"Well it looks like we both have a lot of homework to do, so we should get started."

Viktor smiled and nodded and began to work on his paper. But he couldn't think straight. She knew who he was; she saw him play and yet said it as if it was nothing. She was impressed by him but not overwhelmingly; she wasn't star struck at all. Plus she had saved him and given him her quill. He looked down at the quill; it had a craving in it, HJG.

Viktor smiled at the memory, she probably didn't even remember the first time they talked but he would never forget it. She had made such an impression on him before he even knew who she was. It was from that moment on that she had his heart; even if she didn't want it.

Viktor got up from the couch and made his way to bedroom; he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. Tomorrow he would be back in Bulgaria, leaving his heart behind. He laid down and was consumed of restless sleep and the picture of Hermione walking away without him.


	12. Icarus

6

Hey guys I am sorry it's been a whole since I was have updated the story! I was really busy with work and school and then to top it off I got a bad head cold and when I'm sick I don't feel like doing ANYTHING. Lying in bed is a pain so writing a story wasn't even on my mind! Instead I just watched HP movies for 3 days straight! So I'm sorry I've been lacking in creativity! I am hoping I can improve the story and keep it interesting and try to find a write way to end it!

-Erin

Hermione had woken up to a light knocking sound. She rolled over to see what time it was. 6 am she wasn't due for work until 8. She looked to see where the knocking sound was coming from, there was an owl pecking on her window. She opened it and watched the owl land on her nightstand holding a letter in its beak. She retrieved the letter from the owl and gently stroked the owls head, for some reason owls loved her, they would stay and wait for her to pet them. She didn't mind, owls were funny animals. She opened her top drawer of her nightstand which held owl snacks; she gave the owl a hefty 3 dead spiders. To her amusement the owl chirped loudly and ate the snacks and quickly flew out onto the window sill waiting for her reply to the letter. Hermione opened the letter, expecting it to be about work but it was from Viktor.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I am writing to you to express how sorry I am for last night and for the past 3 days. I have made your life uneasy and added unneeded stress. I am truly sorry for the way I acted last night, it was uncalled for. I am sorry if it caused you anymore pain. I do not wish to cause you any pain; I only want you to be happy as you make me happy. I am sorry for Saturday night as well, I should not have given you an ultimatum like that, I had no place to do that to you. But I cannot hide my feelings from you, I wish to be with you but fear my chances are long gone by now. By the time you have gotten this letter I shall already be back in Bulgaria and won't be returning to London until a month from now when my team plays the Irish for the first game of the official season. I would very much like to still be pen pals again, I do love hearing about you and everything going on in your life. Hopefully you will want to write to me and remain friends; I will eagerly await your reply._

 _Love Your_ _Viktor_ _._

Hermione reread the letter a couple times, she couldn't get over that he still wanted to be her friend after everything she had done. She had caused the stress in his life; the picture in the prophet to last night when everyone there had saw him and Ron fight. She was the one causing most of the problems he was facing. Hermione retrieved a quill and parchment from her drawer and sat down to reply to his letter. She didn't want to seem like she was missing him too much already or that anything was wrong with her, she didn't need him to worry about her, he didn't need any more distractions in his life. Once she was done she gave the owl the letter and watched it fly away, she felt bad for the owl it had a long journey to Bulgaria. She closed the window and begun to get ready for the workday.

About 40 minutes later she was dressed and walking downstairs to make some coffee and breakfast. She nervously looked in the front room and saw Ron asleep on the couch, she quietly walked to the kitchen and begun to make herself some coffee. While the coffee was brewing she put a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and heated up some oatmeal. It was a simple breakfast like her. She grabbed her coffee and breakfast and walked over to the kitchen table to eat. Waiting for her on the table was the Daily Prophet; no doubt a ton of pictures and articles about last night. She opened the newspaper and was not surprised when the first picture she saw was of Ron and Viktor fighting. Well it was more of Viktor repeatedly punching Ron in the face. The article underneath was stating that Ron and Viktor were fighting over the two women Ron was dancing with. The two women claimed Viktor was seeing both of them and was angry to see Ron with them. The article talked about how Viktor was actually a ladies man and had girlfriends in countless countries. Hermione rolled her eyes; yeah Viktor is that type of guy. She read further down and saw that she was mentioned.

' _Hermione Granger looks on as her boyfriend Ron Weasley best friend of The Chosen One Harry Potter who defeated the dark lord; was cheating on her. She seems to be the one that told Mr. Krum about the incident and caused the fight. We will be following their relationship with a closer eye.'_

Hermione tossed the newspaper to the side, stupid reporters never get anything right, well except for the fact that Ron was and has been cheating on her. Everybody must think she's a failure that she can't even keep her boyfriend happy. How sad.

"Is that the Prophet?"

Hermione jumped and almost spilled her coffee on herself. She didn't hear Ron wake up, and was startled to hear him. She was still upset over the way he treated her last night, but she was also angry at him.

"Well is it?"

"You have eyes and hands don't you?"

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper. His eye wasn't as swollen and bloody as last night, if it wasn't for his eye it wouldn't look like he just got his ass kicked last night. She could heal his eye but fuck him. She returned to her breakfast keen on ignoring him.

"Well looks like we made the Prophet, quite interesting how nobody seems to get the story right! That I was jumped by him!"

"Oh no they do get right in fact about you cheating."

Hermione knew she shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her, but damn it felt good to give him a dig.

"Would you stop with that? Yeah I've cheated on you, nobody is perfect. I made a mistake sorry I'm not perfect like you."

"Ron I want you to move out."

"Excuse me? This is our apartment did you forget, you can't kick me out."

Hermione finished her breakfast and proceeded to place them in the sink.

"Ron I pay almost all the bills, you waste your paycheck on beer and no doubt other women. So I will keep the apartment, you can sleep on the couch until you find somewhere..."

Hermione had no time to finish her sentence he was on her in a quick flash, shoving her back hard against the countertop.

"You listen here now, you will not kick me out, and you will not leave me. I am the only who would ever put up with you. Do you really think your Bulgarian bastard would want you if he actually knew how insufferable you were to live with? No.

He was pushing her hard in the counter, it was extremely painful. The grip he had on her wrists was so tight she knew she would have bruises.

"Do you understand?"

"Ron you should…"

But again before she could finish he shoved her hard again against the counter. She felt immense pain shoot up her spine.

"Got it?"

She was fighting back tears now; she couldn't reply to him she feared if she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to control her emotions so she only nodded her head. He let her go and walked up stairs to get ready, leaving her a crying mess sinking to the floor. How could he treat her like this? How did she deserve this?

Viktor was glad to be back home, a small village in the mountains called Zaguben, it was close to the muggle village of Melnik in Bulgaria. Zaguben is small wizarding village tucked in the mountains of Bulgaria, a peaceful little town. He loved to walk around the town, nobody would really bother him they had known him since he was born didn't treat him any different. Viktor had grown up in this little wizarding town with his family. There wasn't much of his family left after all the wars that happened in the past 100 years, first Grindelwald that maniac who struck fear into the wizarding world and then the two wars from Voldemort and his damn followers. A man so feared that nobody spoke his name for fear of him, Viktor was even afraid to say his name, he was his greatest fear his boggart. Voldemort had ruined so many families, he killed Gregorovitch the man who had sold Viktor his last wand before retiring; his 10¼", Hornbeam, dragon heartstring core. He almost cried tears of joy when he heard Harry Potter had defeated him and he would no longer be a threat to anybody. The war had been won but still there were followers of Voldemort out there and there will always be someone out there that will want power and try to take it by force; evil is never truly gone. Viktor had finally reached his house, a nice sized cottage next to a lake; the water was so dark that at night the moonlight caused the lake to appear black. His house was his safe haven, the only other place that Viktor truly enjoyed being at was Hogwarts, the castle like school was amazing it was enchanting really, he'd never forget the first time he saw it from the ship. It was like a beacon on a hill. It was amazing to here of the countless hidden passage ways and the many secrets the castle held. Most students their talked about how the castle was truly alive, and the moving staircases were something Viktor could never forget, the first time they moved he almost screamed. It most have been funny to the first years to see this man who was intimidating to look at freak out from moving staircases. Hogwarts was an amazing place and he was jealous that students got to attend there for seven years while he only got one. But his stone cottage still held his heart; the house he built (with magic) was his pride. It was a picture perfect stone cottage with a hidden loft. The cottage had about 3 bedrooms, 1 was converted into an office even though he had never used it unless writing letters, the other was a spare bedroom for quests usually the only people who ever used it were his mother and Nayden. Well while his mother was alive she used it but she passed away almost a year ago he only had his brother who lived in the states now with his wife and his sister who lived only about 10 minute walk from him. She owned a tea shop in town; he would stop by every Sunday if he was home. But other than that Viktor mainly kept to himself while home, he was a hermit when he was home, only working out, swimming in the lake or walking to see his sister on Sunday. Viktor walked up to his hidden loft that was his bedroom, it was a large loft with its own full sized bathroom. Unlike most wizards his home contained a lot of muggle things, like a microwave which is where he "made" most of his meals, a large shower. His house was hooked up to electricity and running water because he enjoyed not having to use magic for everything. He had a muggle kitchen, he did not have a TV though, and TVs didn't work well around magic. Viktor had just removed his shirt when he heard a little tapping sound on his window. It was his owl, it was carrying a letter. Viktor let the owl in and watched as it dropped the letter onto his bed and fly back out the window. His owl a classic barn owl named Icarus after the Greek mythology, the man who flew to close to the sun. Icarus was a stubborn barn owl that likes to keep to himself and be free, he never put him in a cage and whenever he needed Icarus he always seemed to turn up. Viktor watched the owl fly in over the lake and out of sight now doubt going hunting after a long journey. Viktor turned his attention to the letter and recognized the handwriting immediately it was from Hermione.

 _Dear Viktor,_

 _You do not need to apologize for anything, I could never be mad at you. I am sorry for making the past 3 days in London full of drama. I did not intend to cause you anymore stress in your life. You need to focus on Quidditch and not on the drama that seems to follow me._ _I must admit I am sad that you have left; it was really nice to see you after so many years. I do wish to revive our friendship and look forward to writing to you again. I do miss hearing about how exciting life is in Bulgaria and how different it is. You must teach me some Bulgarian words. I do wish to see the country and your town if that would be okay with you. I hope to see you when you return to play London in a month. Of course I will be rooting for you to win! I hope all is going well for you! Don't mind the gossip about you in the papers. Your friends and family know who you are. I eagerly await you r reply!_

 _Yours truly,_ _Hermione Jean Granger_

Viktor was happy that still wanted to be his friend and keep corresponding with him and wanted to see him when he returned to London! He would reply to her in a couple of days, Icarus was off on a hunt and wouldn't return most likely tomorrow begging him for treats. He didn't need to reply to her right this second. Even though if it was up to him he wouldn't need these letters to talk to her, he would be with her. He could wait a month to see her, hell he hasn't seen her since the wedding more than 3 years now. He could wait a month it would be easy, he hoped.

Hermione had pulled herself together and was not at work. She needed a distraction from everything going on in her life. She was thankful she wore a blazer today for it hid the bruises on her wrists from Ron she would need to buy some cream that would hide the bruises. She could heal them but she wanted to be able to see them to be reminded of what he did to her. Work was gratefully busy, her desk was overfilled with papers for new magical creature laws that she needed to look over for Werewolves and house elves. True house elves weren't really considered as magical creatures to many in the wizarding world more like slaves. But house elves deserved basic rights. She stopped trying to free them by force; they seemed to resent her when she tried to force them to where the clothes she knitted for them. Instead she would listen to them, they seemed to be more open to her since Dobby had passed no murdered he was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. That evil woman, Hermione didn't hate a lot of people but she hated her, and she was glad she was killed in the final battle. Without even realizing it Hermione was itching her forearm, where it was always burning.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was startled out of her day dreaming and saw Mr. Weasley standing in her doorway.

"Oh sorry Arthur, you caught me day dreaming."

She smiled at him; he was always smiling around her and always asking her questions about muggles.

"I saw the Daily Prophet, I just wanted to check in and see how you were."

"Oh I'm fine, the Prophet still writes rubbish gossip so"

Hermione needed to be doing something; she didn't want to have this conversation with basically her father in-law. The man you treated her like she was his daughter. She pretended to be looking for a piece of document on her desk, rustling through the mounds of paper.

"Hermione I just want to know is it true?"

She was afraid someone was going to ask her this; she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to admit she failed in a relationship. So instead she would play dumb.

"Is what true?"

She watched him enter her office, his posture was awkward, he didn't want to have this conversation either.

"Has Ron been unfaithful to you?"

Hermione was trying extremely hard to not cry in front of him. She was barely keeping herself together as it is.

"Why don't you ask him? Only he knows really."

Mr. Weasley placed his hand over hers, she flinched a little. She wasn't afraid of him but still after what has happened to her in the past day has her on edge. She knew he noticed her flinch at his touch and saw the sadness in his eyes and the realization.

"Hermione you are like a daughter to me. I want you to be happy and safe. Just remember I want what's best for you."

He squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring fatherly smile and left her office. Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she quickly closed her office door and casted a quick silencing charm around her office and cried. She didn't hold back, she knew nobody could hear her. What has become of her?


	13. Prick

Sorry guys it's been awhile since I have updated the story. I work nights now and that is usually the time I like to write but now that I work nights it's pretty hard to continue the story. So most likely I will only be able to update and continue the story on the weekends! I know some of you don't like how Hermione has been acting and think it's out of character but please remember this is after the war, life after the war isn't all peaceful, it's hard and growing up for anybody isn't easy life isn't what you thought it was going to be. War changes people for the better and worse so please just understand I don't think Hermione is a weak character, but even the strongest fall to their knees sometimes. So please stay with me! Also please correct me if there are too many errors and always welcome advice!

-Erin

The next weeks were a blur for Hermione; she was burying herself in her work. She spent more time at her office than she did at her apartment. Ron had apologized to her after their last incident, as usually his apology put the reason of his reaction was caused from stress at work and constantly trying to prove himself to everybody. He told her he was sorry about being forceful with her, that he never wanted to hurt her and he only was unfaithful to her because he felt he wasn't good enough for her. So it was her fault that he strayed away from their relationship, more like he wanted attention and someone to kiss his ass. It wasn't her fault that her world didn't revolve around him; she had her own life and priorities, her work were extremely important to her. The rights she was working for magical creatures was extremely important she needed to provide those you didn't have a loud enough voice to be heard. So far she had passed 2 bills to allow house elves to be paid and another antidiscrimination bill for werewolves. It was time for werewolves to be allowed to be treated equally in the wizarding world. The bill stated that as long as the werewolf had no history of attacking people or they were taking wolfs bane potions so they could somewhat control their transformation during the full moon they would be allowed to have equal pay and equal rights as witches and wizards. Hermione had been working on getting the bill passed for over 3 years. A lot of people were scared and against the bill, fearing that werewolves would soon infected more people. But Hermione was adamant that most werewolves those bitten and purebred were interested in just being able to live a good life, wanting the same opportunities as others. The bill had been named after Remus; The Lupin Antidiscrimination Bill. She always hated seeing Remus always tired and in shabby clothes, never having a lot of money because of his status as being a werewolf, he was one of the smartest and kindest men she knew. It would be a disgrace to his name if she didn't fight for him and his kind after his death. Today she finally got justice for him.

"Hermione these letters were just dropped off for you."

Hermione looked up to see her coworker Hannah Levitt, a muggle born like her. She attended Hogwarts as well but was a couple grades below her, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She was a sweet young girl who was a very determined worker. Hermione liked her.

"Thank you Hannah."

Hermione smiled and took the letters from her and began to read them. A couple of the letters was from newspapers wanting an interview; mainly wanting to talk to her about the Lupin Bill and if it was safe. The last letter she knew it was from Viktor, it had been a week since she sent him a letter. She knew he was busy and wouldn't wait on her letters. After her 4th year in the summer they usually only sent a letter or 2 during a month, she usually only got 5 letters from him in the summer, but each letter contained multiple pages. They weren't writing as much as they used to, they are both adults so their letters were usually a page long. Recently she was telling him about the Lupin Bill she was working on getting passed and the reason why she fought hard for the bill. Viktor had supported and encouraged her on motivation and supported her efforts for magical creatures. He was always supporting her. She anxiously ripped open the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I was glad to read in the paper the new werewolf law you were working so hard for being passed. In Bulgaria we usually follow what the Ministry of Magic law is put forth. I am happy to see your hard work paying off, and you deserve all the recognition that will come upon you. It is important for those who have more powers than others to lend a helping hand to those less fortunate. You are extraordinary and remarkable for the help you are providing to those in need of saving, you have never been one to let those in need go unnoticed. It is remarkable how you help those in needs because you have never been one in need of any saving, the only time I ever saved you was during the 2_ _nd_ _task. Even though you were put under a spell I still truly believe if I couldn't save you, you would've found a way. I hope you are happy and not overworking yourself. I have been extremely busy with quidditch practice; it's not easy being a captain of a pro-team._ _The month has flown by for me fairly quickly and I am happy to being closer to seeing you again. I miss your warm smile and your unruly hair. I shall be leaving 4 tickets for you at the booth for you and whoever you wish to bring along. I cannot wait to see and can never express how much I miss being in your presence._

 _Love, Your Viktor_

Hermione was happy he was proud of her. She spent countless hours fighting for this law to be passed. In every letter he wrote to her he always praised her brains and always reminded her of who she was and how he saw her in his eyes. She was excited to see him again, she didn't know how long he was staying in London but she assumed he would arrive a day before the match and leave after the match. He was leaving her 4 tickets which was generous; she knew Harry and Ginny would love to go to the match leaving her with an extra ticket. She knew she needed to take Ron, but she didn't want to. Even though he gave his kind of apology she hadn't been around him that much the past couple of weeks. She made it a point to rarely speak to him when she was home or even acknowledge his presence. She didn't want him to come, she knew he'd ruin the day for everyone. But she had no choice really, if she wanted to go and bring her friends she had to bring Ron. She grabbed a quill and paper to reply to his letter.

 _Dear Viktor,_

 _Thank you for the tickets that was very generous of you. You are too kind to me. I do not deserve your flattery or friendship. You are simply the nicest person I know, I am eagerly looking forward to seeing you play next Saturday. I always love watching you fly. I will not confess nor deny if I have been working too much. I am a bookworm and committed to my work so I could never work "too much". I will most likely bringing Harry, Ron and Ginny with me to watch you play. They are all diehard fans of quidditch, Ron and Ginny will be rooting for the Irish but Harry and I will be cheering for you. Harry still admires you and I know he is dreaming of playing a friendly game against you. Maybe sometime in the future when you aren't too busy of course, I hope everything is going great for you. I miss you as well…_

 _Truly Yours Hermione Jean Granger_

She folded the letter and looked up at her clock. It was 5 o'clock. She could leave work; she packed up her belongings and made her way to the ministries owlery. The owls lived on the first floor is a huge birdcage outside, the owls were allowed to room freely inside the cage, the cage was the size a modern day home and housed over hundreds of owls at any time. The owlery cage held countless tress and even had a small creek running through it. It was to give the owls a comfortable habitat to stay in. She was going to use just a ministry owl to send Viktor's letter but was surprised when his owl came swopping down and landed on her shoulder. Pecking and biting her hair, the owl loved to play with her crazy curls, she suspected the owl thought they were worms and would test the curls to make sure they were worms or not. The owl was never mean and attacking in fact he cooed and chirped at her whenever he delivered her letters. Viktor had told her his name was Icarus; she loved the name and the Greek Mythology story about Icarus. She was surprised he was in the ministries owlery, Viktor had explained in a letter that his owl loved to roam and fly freely, that he hated cages and didn't like sleeping inside. Even during the harsh winters in Bulgaria. Icarus loved his freedom.

"Oi I've told you countless times my hair aren't worms."

She laughed at the owl; he kept nibbling at her hair. She assumed he just liked her and this was his way of showing it.

"Listen I have a letter for you, I know you just flew a long distance and you want to rest. So take this letter to Viktor in 2 days. It should take you a couple of days to reach him. So leave when you are ready Icarus."

She gently stroked above his peak and watched him take the letter from her and fly off into the trees. He would leave when he was ready and would guard the note like it was his own egg. She smiled at the owls around her; she missed having a companion, Ron had given Pigwidgeon to Percy because the owl annoyed Ron so much. Without Crookshanks Hermione was alone in the apartment. Maybe she should buy a companion soon.

Viktor had just returned home rather late from practice his team was working extremely hard for their upcoming match against the Irish again. But it would not be a friendly game, even though their last game against each other was rough. He got his nose and ribs broken from the match this next match was going to be extremely physical he knew it. The Irish had strong beaters that would be gunning for him. He would just have to fly fast and stay out of the way. His team needed to win, to make a statement that the Bulgarians were going to push to win the World Cup in the next year. It had been almost 8 years since there was a World Cup, the wizarding world were getting excited about the next cup. Viktor had promised himself he would win the cup before he died. His country deserved it, he wanted to show that just because he attended Durmstrang doesn't mean that the school was full of dark wizards like Gellert Grindelwald and former death eater like Igor Karkaroff. Viktor hated Grindelwald the shame he brought on his school; Viktor detested Karkaroff he was cruel and only favored those he deemed were special and pure-blood. He treated Viktor like he was special; giving him special treatment and always wanting to be around him, Karkaroff was a coward he ran from the war. But still felt sad when he found out his old Headmaster was killed by death eaters. Viktor looked out the window at the lake; the moonlight was shining brightly on it, causing it to look ominously black. It was almost 9, late for him. He liked to be in bed early, training himself to get enough sleep before a match. The match was next Saturday and he needed to get enough rest to be ready for it. Because after Saturdays game it would be nonstop quidditch training and trying to qualify for the World Cup again. It was hard for him to sleep lately; his dreams were being tormented by a certain witch with warm almond eyes. Oh how he missed her, she always calmed him with her presence. He knew that if she was here she would tell him to calm down; that being nervous about winning the cup would not help him win it, and statistically the chances of him winning it was not high so being nervous about it would only stack the odds higher against him. He loved her honesty, she never sugar coated it to him. She always told the truth, her honesty was a breath of fresh air to him, it seemed like everybody in his life continually lied to him to make him feel better or to make him like them. It was exhausting and annoying. Viktor felt his eyes get heavy; he was exhausted he needed to shower but didn't feel he had the energy; practice was becoming more and more physical. He would shower tomorrow morning. Viktor stripped his dirty quidditch robes off; he threw them on the floor and made his way up to his bedroom in the loft. He pulled his shirt off kicked of his shoes and fell into his bed. Sleep was one of the few things that Viktor truly loved; there was quidditch, eating, family, sleeping and Hermione. They were really the only thing he truly loved in his life, he had all but 4 out of 5 things he loved, he was working on number 5, he would try hard for her to see how he was perfect for her but would not push her into his arms. She would have to choose him; it would have to be her choice to be with him.

Hermione arrived back at her apartment at 9pm, which was pretty late for her; she made it a point to come home late so she wouldn't have to deal with Ron. She saw him on the couch reading the prophet and he had a bottle in his hand.

"You are home late Mione."

"Well I had a lot of paperwork to go over."

She couldn't tell him she walked around London for a couple hours, she hoped that if she stayed out long enough Ron would've gone out by now and she wouldn't have to deal with him. That plan failed.

"Well congratulations on the Lupin bill, bloody good work for him. He would've appreciate it, probably given you some of his treasured Honey Duke chocolate."

Hermione was stunned he was being this pleasant with her, he was actually praising her. She watched him get up from the couch and walk over to her. She felt her hand twitch in her pocket to her wand. She flinched slightly at his hands on her shoulders. She was trying to show that she wasn't unsure around him, but he noticed her flinch.

"Mione I'm sorry for everything, everything that has happened to us has been my fault. All of it and it wasn't right for me to treat you like this and to be unfaithful to you. You don't deserve this, I don't deserve you…"

"Well I think we just have to move forward and honest with each other."

"You're right, you're always right Mione."

Ron gently squeezed her shoulders and walked upstairs to their room. Hermione felt her feet were glued to the floor. She didn't except him to apologize for everything and mean it. After a couple of minutes she followed him upstairs and saw him brushing his teeth.

"Ron, I got us tickets for the quidditch game next Saturday, the Irish against Bulgaria. Viktor left 4 tickets for us; I thought we could take Gin and Harry."

"Sounds great Mione."

His reply only made her mad, how could he act like they hadn't just been on the verge of breaking up, well actually she tried to kick him out and wouldn't leave. Now after about 3 weeks of not talking he acts like nothing is wrong and it looks like he's going to sleep in the bed tonight, unbelievable prick.

"Ron, where are you planning on sleeping tonight?"

"I thought I could sleep in the bed tonight, if that's okay?"

Hermione watched he walk to the bed, expecting her to him sleep in their bedroom again.

"Okay."

Ron grinned and started to get ready for bed. Hermione grabbed her PJs and walked into the bathroom to change. She closed the door to give herself some privacy. She didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him, she wasn't afraid per say, she was afraid that she might actually kill him in his sleep. He always acted like nothing every major happened, like he wasn't a horrible boyfriend and friend for the past year to her. Like he didn't embarrass her in front of her friends and show the world he was being unfaithful to her. She heard the whispers at work; they all knew he cheated on her. Their eyes held judgement, that it was her fault she couldn't keep her man happy. That the great Hermione Granger wasn't perfect at everything, angrily Hermione brushed her teeth, once finished she undressed and put her PJs on. She opened the bathroom door to see Ron asleep comfortably in their bed, she wanted to smack that grin off his face. She lay down on her side of the bed and tried to force herself to fall asleep, but tossed and turned relentlessly all night.


	14. Oolong Tea

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. I have been very busy with work; it takes so much energy from me and once I get home I just want to go to bed. Also I got a couple messages and reviews with people who were extremely mad at me for this story and how Hermione is being portrayed, listen I respect how fierce the HP fandom is and how devoted they are to the characters, I am not one that thinks Hermione is weak and everything, this is just my point of view from how it could have happened after the war, even JK has stated that Ron and Hermione would need marriage counseling, okay so we all know their relationship wasn't perfect. So that was another reason for me stepping back from the story because I was trying hard to find ways to show people who didn't like the story that I don't think Hermione is a weak little character. I love her, she's amazing but I just took from the book sometimes she was pushed around by the boys a little bit. She did push back but still, I just want this story to be good. I appreciate everybody's opinions but negative comments still hurt. Okay enough of that: hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-Erin

The next week flew by fast for Hermione; most of her time was spent either at work or at the Burrow. She was gratefully that Molly needed a lot of help at the Burrow lately, she was baking like crazy. Apparently this coming weekend was the first time all of the Weasley kids would be home at the same time. She was working overtime to make sure everything was clean and ready and was baking too much food. Molly was excited to see Percy, Charlie, Bill and George. She was excited to see Charlie and Bill, she saw Percy at the Ministry all the time and George at Diagon Alley at his shop. He travelled frequently for his job for Gringotts, and Charlie who is a Dragonologist. Hermione had a little crush on Charlie when she was younger, he was a rebel and who studied and handled dragons. It would be quite interesting to see all of them. Molly had told her that only the boys would be coming, no grandchildren or wives. Hermione thought it was odd but Molly had stated that this was planned and only wanted the boys home for the celebration. She didn't know anything about a celebration and whenever she asked Ginny what Molly meant she always found a way to not give her a straight answer. Which bothered her, Ginny was her best friend why couldn't she tell her. Hermione was brought back from her day dreaming to a familiar knocking sound on her office door.

"Come in"

Hermione smiled when she saw Arthur opening her door.

"Oh hi Arthur, it's so good to see you."

She smiled at the awkward Weasley man standing in front of her, his bald spot was getting brighter and brighter every year. But he still held so much warmth in his eyes.

"Hi Hermione I just thought I would stop by and see you, I know you have been working extremely hard lately not only her at the office but as well as at the Burrow. Molly and I appreciate your hard work and I thought to show some of my appreciation I could take you to lunch."

Hermione's heart swelled at his offer, she loved him greatly he was practically her father now. She would be forever grateful for the Weasley family and how much they loved her.

"That sounds lovely, let me just get my coat."

Hermione quickly got her coat and follow Arthur out of her office; with a flick with her wand she locked her office door. Nobody would be able to open it. Better safe than sorry she always said. Hermione followed Arthur out of the Ministry to the streets of London. As usually it was a wonderful London day, meaning it there was sleet rain coming down, everything was wet and cold. A normal London day; Hermione stuffed her hands into her pockets; damn she wished she would've brought some gloves. She didn't think it would be this cold.

"Some cold weather for May isn't it?"

Arthur led her down the street to a small café, it was cozy quiet café that Hermione loved to eat at least twice a month. She could probably eat there once a weak but she had to restrain herself, too much of anything isn't good. Plus Hermione gained 5 pounds her first 6months at the Ministry because she ate there 2 times a week. Arthur held the door open for her; she was greeted with the overwhelming smell of coffee. Hermione saw a table tucked in the back that looked warm and cozy.

"I'm going to order us some tea."

Hermione watched Arthur walked toward the café counter. She removed her jacket and sat down at the table, the café resembled a sweet looking cottage, like something out of a childhood story. On the outside it looked like any other normal café, but the inside was truly breath taking. There was an area with couches and surrounded by a couple tall bookshelves. Giving customers the chance to read a book and drink some tea or coffee. The café felt more like your grandmas' house, always welcoming, cozy couches, quaint little tables and delicious food.

"Here we are"

Hermione was pulled out of her little daydream and saw Arthur had returned with two big cups of tea. Hermione wrapped her hands around the warm cup, bringing her immense relaxation. She took a sip of the tea, it taste a bit fruity, she could taste the milk and honey in it; it was amazing.

"Oolong tea, I hope I put enough milk and honey in yours."

"It's wonderful, really spot on."

Hermione gave him an appreciated smile.

"So what new bill are you working on now?"

"Well I want to get Elf Protection Rights to be passed, right now it's more of if you want to follow it you can but won't be punished if you mistreat house elves. I really want magical creatures to be seen as not just creatures but as something the wizarding world needs to respect and understand."

"Yes I do agree the wizarding world needs to let go out these standards that only a few are allowed to be privileged. I am so proud of you Hermione; just don't be working too hard you need to take care of yourself first."

Hermione laughed at him, he was always treating her like he was her father. Never wanting her to work too hard, but was always proud of her. She was blessed to have him in her life.

"You know I can't promise you anything, I just have so many ideas that can change and help others in need."

Arthur gave her a knowingly smile.

"Yes but we must always help ourselves before we can help others."

Hermione couldn't argue with him there, damn he always gave great fatherly advice.

"Any idea about what you want to eat?"

Hermione knew he was trying to change the topic, he never wanted to upset her, but wanted her to know he thought she was more important than her ideas.

"Oh yes I think I will some smoked salmon finger sandwiches, feel like it would go great with my cup of tea."

"That sounds wonderful I will probably get some ham finger sandwiches."

Arthur was about to get up to order the food but Hermione beat him to it."

"Please allow me, you got the tea, I can get the sandwiches."

Arthur gave her a curt smile and sat back down, Hermione made her way to the other side of the café that held a small counter for the deli. She always tried to not let Arthur spend too much money on her, she felt like she was forever in the Weasley family debt with everything they did for her when she was younger and still all that they do for her now. She owed so much of her safety to them, they protected her took her in, made her a part of their family. She was born a Granger but was welcomed as a Weasley to them. She didn't know how she deserved their love but she was blessed to have earned it. Hermione reached the counter and ordered the sandwiches. The young lady behind the counter recognized her and smiled. Did she feel like if she didn't stay with Ron she would lose her only family now? Would they still love her if she left Ron? Probably not, Ron was an actual Weasley, he was blood, there is no way she would be welcomed back with open arms ever again at the Burrow if she left him. She probably wouldn't be able to see much of Harry if she left Ron. Back at school whenever the 3 were fighting Harry had usually stayed with Ron, not really taking sides but never leaving Ron. Really only time Harry and Ron had a major fight was when Ron was jealous Harry was picked to be in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Here you go"

Hermione turned to see the young lady behind the counter giving her, her order. Hermione paid roughly 10euros and made her way back to the table.

"Here you go."

"This looks delicious, thank you Hermione."

Hermione placed the sandwiches on the table and sat down. They began to eat, the sandwiches were extremely savory and Hermione was fighting with herself to not eat here again tomorrow.

"So you are coming this weekend to the family gathering?"

"It's on Sunday right?"

"I believe that's what Molly is telling me."

"What time? I got invited to go the quidditch game this Saturday, Irish vs Bulgaria again but this time it counts."

"Oh really how did you get tickets it's been sold out for months."

"Oh well Viktor Krum offered them to me, I was thinking of bringing Harry, Ginny and Ron with me."

"Have you asked them yet?"

"Oh well Ron is going but I figured I'd ask Harry and Gin when I seem them later this week."

Hermione was curious why he was asking so many questions about this match.

"Is Harry and Gin going to be too busy?"

Hermione watched Arthur's face turn the Weasley famous shade of red.

"Oh well I'm not sure, you uh know there is a lot going on this weekend, with all the boys coming home for the weekend. I uh wasn't sure you know I don't know."

Hermione watched the head of the Weasley family fumble with his words; he looked like he was trying not to tell her something important. Which made her want to know even more what he was hiding.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Oh you know nothing big, nothing big or important at all."

"Really because it seems to be focused around Harry and Ginny, what it's not like they are gonna announce they are getting married are they?"

Hermione laughed at her statement, there was no way they would get married without telling her first, she was their best friend. Hermione looked to see Arthur completely still, his face was white and he looked like he was a deer caught in headlights.

"Wait, they are getting married?"

"Well uh…"

Arthur nervously itched the back of neck, ran his hand through his balding hair.

"They are getting married, and they didn't tell me…"

Hermione couldn't hide that sadness of her remark.

"They didn't tell anybody but me and Molly, they wanted to have the family together and tell you all, as a family. Me and Molly only knew because well obviously he asked for our permission which was lovely of him but I mean come on he is like my son, I am happy they are happy."

Hermione gave a fake smile, she knew he was trying to cheer her up but was still upset that they didn't tell her, they had been lying to her for over a week. She knew she shouldn't be upset but she felt betrayed. She felt Arthurs hand gently grasp hers.

"Hermione, they wanted to tell you but they knew you have been extremely busy with work and with Ron…they didn't want to add more stress to you. They know…and we know how difficult the past months have been for you Hermione, with Ron and work, well mainly just with my arse of a son. I don't know exactly what has been going on but you can tell me Hermione, I am here for you as well, I will support you as well. You don't have to worry about losing us, we all love you Hermione and we all want what's best for you. Obviously Molly and I wanted you and Ron to live happily after but we don't want to push you into staying with him. Just know whatever decision you make know that we will still love you."

Hermione felt like crying after his kind words, they were meant to give her support but she just felt all the stress and pain from the past couple of months hitting her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't fall a part in front of him, not now. She pulled herself together, but on her Gryffindor brave face.

"Thank you, I know you all love me and I truly love all of you. A lot has been going on, I think I should call it a day and get some much needed rest."

Arthur gave her sad smile and gently squeezed her hand before letting go.

"Okay let's get you back to the office so you can go home."

Hermione smiled at him.


	15. Fantasy

Viktor was sitting outside drinking a nice black cup of coffee; he was watching the sun set over the black lake, it was Thursday evening, he would leave tomorrow for Ireland, the match was supposed to take place in London because it already a quidditch stadium built, but the Irish argued that they should be able to play in their own country, with their fans. Viktor didn't care where they played, but was annoyed that he couldn't spend as much time in London with Hermione. He saw in the setting son a shadow, it was getting close to him, he knew that it was his owl Icarus, finally back from London, bringing him her letter, he hated that they could only write to each other now, what good was magic if he couldn't just show up whenever he wanted to and talk to her, but he knew he couldn't she was extremely busy, working for the Ministry and making a name for herself, he had read the paper when her werewolf bill was passed, it made him proud; she worked hard on that bill to be passed. She told him a little bit about a professor she had at Hogwarts that was a werewolf, it shocked him at first to hear how much she loved and adored him. She spoke of the many things the werewolf taught in class and Viktor was even impressed with the professor, he wished he would have professor that enthused about his teaching can make the difference to students. Viktor watched Icarus drop the letter on his lap and watched the owl fly to the trees.

"Well hello to you too."

Viktor heard the owl screech disappearing into the trees, Viktor was sure if the owl could talk he was most likely saying piss off. Viktor opened the letter; he was happy she would be coming to watch him play on Saturday and would most likely bringing her friends and the Weasley boy. It still surprised him that she was with him. He didn't know how she could stay with a man that treated her so poorly, how could she choose him. It made him angry he wanted to just shake her and make her realize he was the better man, that he was perfect for her. He knew Hermione and the boy had been childhood friends and from hearing from people her first love, Viktor knew when they were together she was young and what she felt wasn't real love it was puppy love, infatuation really. But for him she was really the only person he ever loved, and it would kill him if she chose the Weasley boy over him again. It would crush him and unlike the last time they ended this would be completely different, she would basically be showing him that she didn't want him; choosing another over him would be saying that he wasn't good enough for her…Viktor finished his coffee and stood up, he tucked her letter into his pocket, usually he would write back to her but he planned on seeing her tomorrow. He would stop by at her work before going to his hotel. Hopefully she wouldn't mind him dropping in on her; hopefully she wouldn't be too busy for him.

Hermione returned home from her afternoon lunch with Arthur, her head was spinning everywhere. So much was happening in her life, it was too much for her. She just wants to go back to being normal Hermione Granger, worrying about her work and everything in her life would be perfect. But her life has never been perfect, most of her childhood she was putting herself in danger and trying to keep not only herself alive but her friends alive as well. Hermione walked into her bedroom and felt she deserved a very hot and long bath. She walked into the bathroom; she turned on the hot water faucet on and poured some relaxing bath salts and bath oil to make it into a bubble bath. She flicked her wand at some candles that were placed throughout her bathroom and watched them ignite. She stripped her clothes off, tied her hair up in a topknot and stepped into the welcoming hot water. She sank down into water with just her chin above the bubbles. She was so exhausted from work and everything she just wanted to sit in this bath all day, or maybe a week, or maybe she could just wrapped a blanket around her head and sleep, maybe read a good book, have strong arms just wrap around her, keep her safe and sound; strong reassuring arms, fingers running through her coarse unruly hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear; the feel of hot breath tickling her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and ran her hands down her body, to in between her legs. She imagined the tickling of kissing on her neck, the feeling of hot lips teasing her, warm large hands running up her leg, slowly teasing her, making her anticipate. Hermione's breathing began to quicken and let her fantasy takeover her.

" _I've missed you."_

 _Hermione felt the warmth breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear._

" _Mmm I've missed you."_

 _Hermione leaned her body back into the warming body behind her, she felt his hands run up and down her thighs._

" _Tell me what you want from me."_

 _Hermione shivered when he kissed her neck causing her to moan slightly._

" _Come now love, tell me what you want from me."_

 _He gently nibbled on her earlobe, pulling on it, causing her to have goosebumps._

" _Tell me what you want me to do."_

 _He bit her earlobe harder, enticing a moan from her. She grind her body into his. Causing his grip to tighten on her hip._

" _You drive me crazy, is that what you want me to tell you?"_

 _She whispered back to him. She heard felt his chest vibrate, he was laughing at her response._

" _If you only knew how crazy you made me, tell me love what do you want from me?"_

 _He ran his hand between her legs and started to tease her, she through her head back into him. He gently started to bite her neck. She grasped his hand in between her legs, wanting him to stop but also begging him to keep going. She felt herself getting close to the edge._

" _I just want you…"_

 _She replied barely above a whisper. She felt herself climax, she felt her body tense up and sink into his welcoming arms._

" _All I've ever vanted vas you."_

 _Hermione knew that voice, she rolled over to face the welcoming dark eyes._

Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of a door closing. Her fantasy had taken a hold of her mind, taking her out of reality.

"Hermione are you home?"

She heard Ron call out; she quickly got out of the bath tub grabbing her wand and configured her towel into a t shirt and shorts. She transfigured another towel into a plushy bath towel. She opened the bathroom door just in time to see Ron entering their bedroom.

"Hey dad said you took off early today from work, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just got a really bad headache from work and everything you know?"

She walked past him to her wardrobe to retrieve some actual clothes.

"Well are you feeling better now? I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay."

Hermione gave him a smile.

"I think I'm just tired, think I just need to make some soup and call it an early night."

"Oh okay, oh I talked to Harry and Gin about Saturday and they said they would be beyond excited to go!"

"That's great I'll talk to Harry tomorrow at work and set up the plan for Saturday, also don't forget we need to go to your parents' house on Sunday for a family gathering."

Ron walked over to his nightstand and removed a plan t shirt.

"Yeah I didn't forget, I wonder what the surprise is."

Hermione didn't want to say, she couldn't tell him how she knew Harry and Gin were going to get married.

"Oh I don't think your mom needs a reason to have all your brothers home really, just missed you all."

"Yeah you are probably right."

Ron began to removed his work clothes and change into jeans and a t shirt.

"Listen you don't mind if I go and help George up at the store tonight?"

"Oh no, that's fine I'm sure George would appreciate the help, really nice of you to help him."

Ron smiled at her as he walked over to her.

"Well he is my brother; he is my family, just like you are."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like he used to when they first dated, he held her like he didn't want to lose her.

"I will be back later tonight okay Mione? I will try not to wake you up when I get home."

He kissed her on her forehead and walked out the door. Leaving her just as confused as when she felt earlier. Why was he acting so different now? For years he treated her like she was an annoyance to him. Hermione changed into some comfy pajamas and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some soup which would hopefully calm her nerves down a little bit.

Viktor woke up early the next morning; he could hear the trees swaying back and forth from the wind, causing the birds to sing. Viktor rolled out of bed and walked over to his open window, the sun was just rising casting a perfect glow across the trees, a cool breeze was awakening the birds in the trees. So much calmness in the air, it was intoxicating; he could never live anywhere but here it was a part of his soul always calling to him. He stretched his arms above his head causing his t-shirt to rid slightly up his torso. He would be traveling to London today, gloomy cold wet London. He didn't know how people could love living in such a crowded city, sure some of the historical places were amazing to see but the country was extremely difficult; history proves that. Plus Viktor never did like much of traditional English food. He saw Icarus flying towards him, his owl would make refugee in his house today, until it was dark again and he would be gone. Icarus swooped through the window and landed on his dresser. The owl was staring intently at him, as if reading his mind.

"Yes I know, I am stupid for this."

The owl blinked his eyes slowly at him. Viktor scoffed at the owl taking his owls silence as him mocking him.

"What do you want me to do? Just live alone here by myself, to try and find someone else that is like her?"

The owl tilted his head, questioning his master.

"Okay, I am being selfish, I want her for myself. She deserves the world, and I can give it to her."

Icarus hooted at him, Viktor took it as mocking him.

"Well you like her don't you?"

Icarus hooted loudly as if saying 'of course I do you idiot.' Viktor walked towards his owl and lightly stroked his head. The owl cooed at his touch. It wasn't often that Icarus would let him pet him, but he knew his owl was trying to give him comfort.

"I just have to try, I just have to know for sure 100 percent and it she doesn't want us, well I'll always want what's best for her."

Icarus nibbled at his finger causing Viktor to laugh.

"I will always have you though."

The owl stretched wings, a way of showing off. Viktor laughed and walked into his bathroom. He needed to shower and get ready to see Hermione today. He would have to dress better than he usually did; he was going to the Ministry of Magic so he couldn't just walk in wearing t-shirt and jeans. He turned on his shower and stepped into the hot water. Would she be happy seeing him? Would he be over stepping her boundaries and invading on her workspace? Or would she be over joyed to see him, would she grace him with her beautiful smile; that smile where her eyes are almost close the sort of smile that brings out her playfulness. The smile that makes her forget where she is and is only focusing on you. He hoped she would smile at him like that, or give one of her surprised smile, caught off guard making herself fluster, causing her to roll her eyes at her goofiness and laugh at herself. He wanted so much to surprise her, to catch her off guard but to also be happy that he was there. He missed her so much, he hadn't seen her in a month but it felt so much longer, he missed everything about her, the way she felt holding onto him on his broom, her small hands holding tightly onto his waist. Viktor leaned his head against his shower wall, letting the showerhead water fall onto his neck. Viktor was thinking about the night when he brought her to his tent to have lunch, even though he knew he was lying to her than he just wanted to spend some time alone with her. She almost kissed him and he almost gave in and let her. Oh how different this would be if he just gave into her that night and kissed her and never stopped. He wouldn't have let her run away from him, he would've shown her what he could give her and show her how much he loved her. Viktor felt himself harden at the thought of being with her, of touching every inch of her body, kissing her stomach and biting her hip bones. To spend countless hours exploring every inch of her, he wanted to run his hands up and down her body, kissing her collarbone and playfully biting her neck. He wanted to get lost in the smell of her hair, warm cinnamon and spice. He wanted to lay in bed with her forever, never letting her leave from his embrace. Viktor felt himself painfully harden the thought of feeling her hands run up his chest, feeling her fingers run through his hair and slowly kiss him. Whisper in his ear how much she loved him and wanted him; playfully biting at his lower lip enticing him to go over the edge. Viktor let out his breath he didn't know he was holding in. he felt his heart beating fast, he couldn't let himself get out of control like that. It would be painful if it was only going to be a fantasy, he couldn't live just fantasying about her. He quickly turned the hot water ice cold; a painful shower is what he needed but not what he wanted.

Hermione been at her house for almost two hours now, she was struggling to focus on one thing. She couldn't stop thinking about how Harry and Ginny are going to get married, how they didn't tell her first. Did they think she would be upset that they were happy? Did they not trust her with this news? Why couldn't they just tell her? Hermione was also dealing with Ron; he was acting a complete 180 from how he usually is. Late last night when he got home, he didn't smell like booze, he made sure not to be too loud when he got home and he held her in his arms last. Was he trying to atone for his past sins? Was he showing her that he was going to change? Was he trying to win her back? Or was it all a ruse? Was he still cheating on her with other women? Was he just getting better at hiding it? She didn't know what to trust honestly anymore. She stood up and started to walk around her office nervously, she felt fidgety, uneasy with everything going on in her life. She stood in front of her office window, it had a nice view of downtown London, and she watched people below walk throughout the streets. The sky was getting darker, clouds were drawing in; looks like there will be more rain later today. Never a dry day in London it seems. Hermione heard a knock on her door, figuring it would be Hannah.

"Come in."

She heard the door open.

"Hannah I am sorry I will have the reports for the case study on which house elves want equal pay and which would rather have the freedom to work anywhere."

Hermione turned around and was surprised when she didn't see Hannah standing in her doorway but Viktor.

"Oh hi"

Hermione replied sheepishly. She was extremely caught off guard. She felt herself becoming extremely awkward.

"Ello luff, I thought I could surprise you. Bad idea?"

Hermione smiled at him, he was wearing a nice white dress shirt, and he left the top 2 buttons of the shirt unbuttoned showing a little bit of his dark chest hair. He was wearing black dress pants with dark black dress shoes. He looked professional and dashing.

"Of course not Viktor I'm sorry come in."

She walked around her desk to hug him, she felt his strong arms wrapped around her and she couldn't help herself but to further lean into his strong chest. She felt a calmness over her mind, he smelled like the woods, like pine trees.

"Verything okay Luff?"

"It is now."

She smiled, she squeezed him one last time and broke away from his embrace. She walked over to her desk and down. She watched Viktor the seat in front of her desk.

"I won't lie I am a little shocked to see you here right now. I was not expecting you at all."

"I thought I could surprise you."

Hermione laughed at him.

"Well you surely did surprise me."

"Hope it is okay?"

"Yes Viktor its okay you can surprise me anytime, I always wish to see you Viktor."

He gave her a cheeky grin.

"So what did I do to deserve this surprise?"

"Just vanted to see my divi tsvetya."

"You have never told me what divi tsvetya means, I tried to find the translation, but it sounds more like a slang term."

Viktor laughed at her struggling to figure out this answer. He knew she would ask him eventually, but still didn't want to tell her yet. He liked giving her a cute little nickname.

"Afraid luff I cannot tell."

Hermione huffed at his response she hates not knowing any answer. Viktor continued to laugh at her dilemma. He got up from his chair and walked over to the side of her desk sitting on the side of it.

"I vill tell you in time divi tsvetya."

She smiled at him.

"If you say so Viktor, I trust you."

She winked at him, catching him off guard. Viktor watched her intently, she looked beautiful, her hair was wild and natural, her curls shaping around her face. She's wearing a light pink blouse with a black pencil skirt with tan pantyhose and black heels. She looked beautiful but her eyes looked tired, she was trying to hide the fact she is exhausted.

"How re' you luff, your mind is exhausting you."

"Oh I've just been busy with work, and helping Molly Weasley at the Burrow, there is a big family celebration this Sunday, so I've been helping her and all."

"Cel-ebration?"

"Oh yes, so I'm not supposed to tell anybody but Harry and Ginny are going to get married. They have only told Arthur and Molly, but Arthur kind of let it slip when I kept asking him."

"Da that is vonderful! They seem very happy!"

Viktor was extremely happy for them, they seemed happy when they were with each other, he was happy for Harry; the boy who lived was finally going to have a happy ending. He always felt that Harry and Hermione would end up together because of their close bond.

"Happy for them?"

"Oh yes I am extremely happy for them Viktor, I just wish they would have told me. I thought they would tell me first…."

Viktor watched her head drop, he could tell she was feeling isolated, she felt her friends were distancing themselves from her.

"Luff…"

He lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eye.

"You are not alone, vill never be alone."

He saw her eyes start to tear up, he knew she was at a point of breaking and he wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly in his arms and make everything better.

"Viktor…"

They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. They both turned to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway causing Hermione to stand up quickly and greet him.

"Oh hi Harry I didn't expect you to stop by today."

Hermione straightened her skirt and walked over to him.

"I uh don't mean to be interrupting anything…Hello Viktor."

"Ello 'arry it's nice to see you."

"Harry what do you need?"

Harry drew his eyes back over to Hermione, as if just remembering the reason he was here for.

"Oh yeah Ron said you had tickets to the Quidditch match tomorrow, and said you could take me and Gin."

"Oh yeah I can take you, I just wasn't sure is you would have time to go wither everything going on this weekend."

Hermione cursed herself as soon as she saw Harry give her a questioning look. The look like "do you know what is happening this weekend" Hermione needed to save herself.

"You know with helping Molly out at the Burrow with all the gnomes, she's beyond excited to see Bill and Charlie I'm they will surprise us with something."

"Oh yeah, you are right."

Hermione let out a breath she was holding in. She was glad she saved herself.

"Viktor I am excited to see you play tomorrow, hoping you beat the Irish again mate."

"Thank you, vill try to. Vill see you again tomorrow after match."

Harry took his statement as him being dismissed.

"Right well, just stop by at the Burrow tomorrow and we can all portkey to the match."

He hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek, waving goodbye at Viktor and leaving quickly. Hermione closed the door behind him. She felt the anxiousness arise back in her chest. Harry saw her and Viktor in an intimate moment. How would he handle this? Would he go and tell Ron?

"Her-mi-oney?"

Hermione turned to see standing in front of her. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I vant to spend afternoon vith you. Let me take you to lunch?"

Hermione knew she shouldn't leave, she did needed to finish tweaking some paperwork, also she felt like she shouldn't go after Harry just saw them together, but looking into her dark eyes she couldn't say no to him. It's like he put a spell on her.

"Okay Viktor we can go to lunch. But I must be back at work no later than 3."

Viktor clapped his hands together in excitement, excited about being able to spend time with her. His enthusiasm made her smile.

"Vonderful divi tsvetya, let's go!"


	16. Shepard pie

Hermione tried to walk quickly and quietly out of the ministry onto the streets, usually nobody gave her a second glance but walking with the world's greatest seeker obviously complicates things. She felt the eyes on her, she could hear the whispers, she turned to Viktor to see if it was affecting him, but he didn't seem to care, he looked like he was used to the eyes on him. It didn't break his stride at all, it did not affect him. She wished she could have his kind of confidence, she felt herself grower smaller and smaller next to him. She heard her name muttered countless times, she wouldn't be surprised if she saw a picture in the paper tomorrow morning claiming she was having an affair with Viktor and using him for his fame like she presumably did with Harry. But wasn't she having an affair with Viktor? She was hiding secrets from Ron, not telling him that she had feelings for another man, fantasying about another man. I guess the tabloids would finally get something right about her than, she was having an affair.

"Hermy-ione?"

She looked up to seeing Viktor watching her carefully, she assumed he asked her something but she was so caught up with the conversations in her head she didn't hear him. He was looking at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She would have to guess about what he asked her.

"Oh I'm not sure what I want to eat, you can pick Viktor."

She hoped she answered correctly to his question. He looked at her a long moment and nodded to her response, they began walking down the streets of London, she realized he was taking her further from the Ministry and hence further away from the magical parts of London thankfully she wouldn't know how to act if she saw someone she knew. Soon they blended it the busy London streets with muggles, nobody gave them any glances didn't really seem to notice or care about them, which she liked. She was just a normal person. She felt the wind pick up and the noticed the clouds growing darker, it was going to rain soon and they needed to find somewhere for lunch very soon.

"Viktor I think we better find something soon, I'd hate to get caught up in the rain."

She heard a loud laugh, she turned to see Viktor was the one laughing, and he was laughing at her. She couldn't understand why he was laughing at her. This annoyed her.

"What's so funny?"

"You luff, re' you afraid to get vet in front of me?"

She couldn't believe he just said that to her in public. She felt her cheeks turn bright red, which made him laugh harder. Now eyes were on her again as by passers watched a grown tall man laugh at a short curly hair woman. The last thing she wanted were more eyes on her, she hated being the center of attention and right now he was making her the center of attention. She felt her temper grow, she didn't need this right now she was under so much stress she didn't need to be embarrassed by a man she trusted. She glared at him and watched his laughter die down, he could tell she was not happy with him.

"Vhats vrong? You no like joke?"

She glared at him, she didn't trust her voice right now, she felt she could either yell at him that would draw even more attention to her or her voice would crack and she would have her mental breakdown in front of all these strangers and be the center of attention again.

"I sorry my divi tsvetya, I only joke."

She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself she knew she was overreacting but she has had so much stress and so much going through her mind in the past month she was at her breaking point with everything in her life, she wanted to scream at the world to stomp her foot into the ground like a child but she couldn't she was an adult she needed to control herself.

"I did not like the joke, it was embarrassing especially since we are in public and you are my friend."

She made sure she over pronounced the last word she wanted him to understand that yes she had feelings for him, soft spot for him, they have shared very close moments with each other in the past months and she had made some weak and regretful actions she needed him to understand that right now she didn't need someone telling her to choose him she needed a friend.

"I sorry luff, von't happen again."

She smiled at him, hoping this little mood by her ruined their lunch, she knew she overreacted but again she needed a friend not to be reminded that she needed to choose between her first childhood love and the man she worked so hard to gain his love. She began to walk with him again, moving swiftly through the crowded streets of London and saw a little shop tucked in the back side of a building. Its sign was of a cat drinking tea, she immediately would love the shop even if the tea was horrible. She led him into the tiny shop and saw a couple of people sitting around drinking tea and eating lunch. Looked like the type of shop specialty was soup and Shepard pies; they were greeted by a small woman with short spikey pink hair, automatically the girl reminded her of Tonks.

"Hi welcome Gypsy may I help you?"

"Oh yes, we would like a table for lunch please."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the young girls eyes look over her shoulder at Viktor. She could see the girl admiring him, he was striking of a man, as Hermione has told many girl back at Hogwarts he is not classical beauty, he is rugged; mainly type of beauty, and now that his nose had been fixed and not as crooked and grown into his body his eyes no longer sunken but warm and welcoming many girls would be drawn to him. Hermione cleared her throat to get the girls attention.

"Oh right sorry, right this way."

Hermione followed the girl to a table that was seated by a small window, it was a nice little spot you could see everything in the little shop but were hidden from some of the prying eyes. Hermione smiled and sat down; she watched the girl smile at Viktor and giggle when he smiled back at her.

"I'll go get you two some menus."

Hermione noticed the waitress said this to Viktor, and walked away swaying her hips. She quickly returned and placed the menus down.

"I'll give you a couple minutes and I'll come back for your order."

The waitress gently touched his shoulder and walked back towards the kitchen area Hermione supposed. She couldn't help but feel jealousy rise up in her. The waitress was flirting with him right in front of her, did the waitress just assume they weren't together or didn't care if they were? Well technically they weren't together.

"So vhat tea is good?"

Hermione drew herself back from her mind and to Viktor.

"We should get black tea and over power it with milk."

She smiled at him.

"Not uh angry at me no more?"

Hermione sighed she let her anger and stress get to her.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I just have a lot going on right now my head is always racing and sometimes I can't control my temper. It's a problem I was told I have by my parents when I was younger."

Viktor lightly squeezed her hand that was resting on the table.

"Itz okay I sorry for my bad joke."

Just when they were starting to relax the flirt waitress came back.

"So are you ready to order?"

She looked at Viktor paying Hermione little attention.

"Sorry Iz do not know British food very vell."

They waitress giggle at his accent leaning towards him no doubt trying to get his attention towards her…attributes, Hermione sighed loudly gaining Viktors attention.

"Afraid my luff vill have to order for me."

The waitress frowned and faced Hermione, unhappy that Viktor wasn't flirting back with her.

"We would like a small kettle of black with some milk and honey and also two of your Shepard pies."

Hermione handed the waitress their menus and watch her sulk away. Hermione knew it was petty but she enjoyed watching the waitresses flirting go to waste.

"So are you excited for your match tomorrow? I didn't think you would be visiting me a day before a big match. Thought you would be at the pitch practicing now stop."

"Vell I vanted to surpize you, have not seen you for too long."

"Yes it has been a month hasn't it? I am excited for you game tomorrow but I am a little nervous for this weekend. With Harry going to propose to Ginny on Sunday in front of the Weasley family to your game against the Irish with Harry, Gin and Ron…

Hermione watched Viktors body tighten at the mention of Ron, but she couldn't lie to him, she had nobody else she could talk to about this, it was selfish of her but she needed to talk to someone.

"I know it's not right for me to talk about him in front of you with us being…."

Hermione was cut off by the waitress setting down their tea kettle along with two mugs, milk, biscuits and honey.

"Pies will be out shortly."

Hermione was glad the waitress interrupted her, she didn't know what her and Viktor were, they were friends but more than friends…they were sexual tension between them, sexual chemistry between them, she felt overwhelmed when she was with him. He had told her she needed to choose between him and Ron, but it just wasn't Ron, if she chose Viktor there was the chance she would lose her family, Harry, Gin the Weasley family, Arthur said she would always be welcomed but how would it look if she ran to someone else's arms right after leaving Ron? They loved Hermione, but they loved Ron more. Hermione looked up to see Viktor staring at her, waiting for her to come out of her thoughts and finish her sentence. She smiled weakly at him and begun to make tea for him. She poured a bit of honey first, followed by milk then she poured the tea and a splash of milk again lastly. She handed him his cup, she couldn't find her voice right now. She couldn't tell him that she couldn't choose, either way she would lose somehow. If she chose Viktor she could lose her family if she chose Ron she would be giving away her happiness almost. She was caught in a tight spot. How could she choose? Could she really face herself with her biggest failure, not being able to please her significant other, could she not keep anyone happy?

"Divi tsvetya?"

Hermione looked up to Viktor, she knew he was hoping she would pick him, she knew she shouldn't keep spending time with him, she didn't want to hurt anybody but she knew she was hurting him. He cared about her and wanted to be with her, but he didn't understand what he was asking her to give up, the only family she had left…the family she had fought so hard for.

"I'm fine"

She lied to him, she quickly started to make herself a cup of tea, and she needed something to distract herself from him. She didn't want to talk about what they were.

"You no look fine, vhats vrong?"

"Everything it wrong Viktor, everything."

She spoke without looking at him; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes that were no doubt there.

"Please Viktor I know it's a lot to ask, but for right now, cannot we not just be two old friends catching up and enjoying each other. I know it's selfish but I can't do **this** right now…"

She held her breath for his reply, she didn't want to upset or hurt him, but she needed him to understand she couldn't take this added pressure as well.

"Just one question."

Hermione looked up to him.

"Vhat is a Shepardz pie?"

She couldn't help but laugh at him.

Ron returned home from work, he got off a little early on this Friday which he was happy for, he was growing more and more away from working for the Ministry, George had stated he could use him more around the shop now. Business was beginning to get busy again; people's lives were going back to normal, enjoying little things again. The entire buzz created by the World Cup again with Quidditch really lifted the hope of the wizarding world. Life was moving on, people were not afraid anymore of him returning; no they felt he was finally truly gone. Ron walked to Hermione's study seeing if she was home, but she wasn't home, it seemed the flat was completely empty. She must be working a little longer today. Ron was excited for her to get home, he thought back to earlier in the morning he had with Harry while drinking coffee.

" _I think it's about time for me to take the next step in life."_

" _Oh yeah what's that?"_

" _I think I'm gonna ask Mione to marry me."_

 _Ron turned to see his best friend almost spit out his drink._

" _With Hermione?"_

" _The only Mione we know yes, I think it's about time I prove to her that I am serious about this relationship and moving forward."_

" _You think she will say yes with after everything you've done recently?"_

" _I think I can get her to forget that, we have been together so long it was bound to happen, bound to hit a speedbump along the way."_

" _Ron this is Hermione, the brightest witch of our age, she won't forget what you did and how badly you treated her, she might not have told us what you did to her but we knew."_

" _Knew what? I didn't do anything to harm her, you know I wouldn't. I just got lost I just know how to get back. I thought you'd be happy for me? You know your two best mates getting married."_

 _Ron shoved Harry lightly."_

" _Come it'll go perfect she can't say no, me and her have been through so much and we've always come out on top, I know this is will work."_

Ron closed the door to her study and walked up stairs to the bedroom. He'd take a quick shower, make some dinner for him and Hermione and he would ask her about their future.

Hermione looked at the clock on her office wall, it was almost 6, she was exhausted and wanted to get out of these heels, she desperately needed a nice long full 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep. She might even take a sleeping potion tonight to help calm her nerves. She quickly packed up her belongings and made her way back to her flat. She didn't know if Ron would be there or not. She assumed he'd go out with the guys for some drinks on a Friday night or do whatever Ron does on a Friday night. She really just wanted to be alone, well not really alone she would much rather be with Viktor but that couldn't happen not now she did know if ever with the way her life was panning out. She just couldn't walk away knowing she failed this bad at something, was her personality just too strong?

Shortly she returned home and was greeted by Ron standing in the door way. He was dressed nicely no t-shirt and shorts but a nice button down shirt she had bought him last Christmas and some nice slacks.

"Hello Mione."

He greeted her with a kiss.

"Come I've got dinner all ready."

Hermione was surprised he hated cooking and was never good at it.

"You cooked?"

"Don't act to shocked I can follow instructions."

He led her to the dining table they hardly used. He had candles lit and what looked to be like chicken, peas and mashed potatoes.

"Wow Ron this looks pretty fancy, do you mind if I just run up and freshen up a bit, still feel like I smell like paper and ink."

"Of course go ahead."

Hermione walked up to the bedroom and closed the door quietly, she was trying to control herself but she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Why was he doing this? Did he really care or just want to drive her more insane? She set down her bag and kicked off her shoes, she slid of her skirt and through it in the damper, she walked over to the closet and picked out a nice pair of silk pants, she loved these pants they were so soft and comfortable with a stretchy waist band, she quickly pulled her hair into a top knot and walked to the bathroom, she splashed her face with cold water, trying to control herself. She was a Gryffindor she didn't need to be overreacting she needed to control her emotions, this was Ron! Why was she acting like this why him?

"hmm I don't know maybe because he cheated on you countless times and physically hurt, oh and don't forget the countless times he embarrassed you and deemed everything was my fault."

Hermione splashed her face with cold water one more time, quickly dried her face, schooled her emotions and walked downstairs to a waiting Ron.

"Sorry about that long day at work like usual, needed just a quick breather."

"It's okay, let's eat and hope I didn't butcher this simple meal too bad."

He joked at her, she sat down at the table and began to eat, it actually wasn't too bad, chicken was a little dry and peas a little mushy but it wasn't bad.

"So has is it?"

"Well done Ron, I am very impressed actually, you didn't burn off your eyebrows and you cooked a decent meal, only if Molly could see you now."

Ron smiled at her joke, she was trying to be nice and not show how anxious she really was.

"So I talked to Harry this afternoon."

She saw him freeze mid bite at the mention of Harry.

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh well nothing much he wanted to tell that for tomorrow's game we should come around the burrow late afternoon have a quick lunch probably and portkey to the match tomorrow."

She saw Ron relax a little at her answer which intrigued her as to what he was hiding.

"Oh well that sounds great hopefully the Irish can pull one off tomorrow aye?"

Hermione smiled and nodded at him, she continued to eat her dinner with an awkward silence growing. She was just about finished when she heard Ron clear his throat whenever he was nervous.

"Mione, how long do you think we've been together?"

Hermione was uncomfortable with this question; she didn't know where he was going with this.

"Oh I don't know Ron, a long time, I guess we really weren't till heading into 6th year maybe? So I guess like 5 years since maybe 97?"

"Right so plenty long time than that we have been uh I guess officially been together and unofficially together since probably what 5th year?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"So almost over 6 years, and we've lived together for the past 2 years on our own."

Hermione took a sip of her watering trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Yes we have lived together in this flat for over 2 years now, but lived together in the Burrow, Grimmauld place and on the run during 6th year so yeah we've lived and been together for a while."

"So do you think about our future than? And what it should be?"

"I think about a lot of stuff Ron and lately that hasn't been it since the way things have been going for the past year…"

Hermione didn't want to anger him but it was the truth she rarely thought of a happy future with him recently.

"There was times when I was younger when that's all I thought about, building a future with you, having kids, but things changed, you became different, you started to happy me and become jealous of me. You….broke the very thing that is hard to get back…trust; you went and slept with other women flirted with other women in front of me…"

"You know I am sorry for everything I did to you…it wasn't me it was what the war made me…I know it's my fault but you know deep in your heart that truly wasn't me…."

"I know I am not perfect but Ron you berated me in public in front of our friends, you physically and mentally abused me. You frequently called me a whore and fought anyone that was just trying to be a friend to me."

"HE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND!"

Hermione jumped when she saw Ron slam his fist on the table and rise from his chair.

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND MIONE, HE WANTS YOU FOR HIMSELF, HE WANTS TO STEAL YOU AWAY!"

She watched him lower himself back on to his chair.

"He doesn't want to just be your friend you and I both know that. But I think neither of us knows who you want…"

Hermione was shocked he knew, he knew that she didn't know who she wanted. He actually looked like he might cry. He looked defeated; there was no point in lying.

"No Ron I do not know right now and I hate it I never wanted to feel like this. I didn't go seeking for it either. I can tell you that I never crossed any line with him, I have treated him like a friend."

She knew she was lying a little bit about the last part she almost through herself at Viktor a couple months ago. But she couldn't tell Ron that, not ever.

"Choose me Mione, we have so much history together so much meaning…."

"Don't you think I know that Ron, you, the Weasley's and Harry are the only family I have left, I know all of this Ron? But it still remains you betrayed my trust and cheated on me countless times…How can I just simply forget that?"

She watched his hope leave his face and she felt he was turning even paler.

"Ron I don't want this all I wanted for so long was us but everything is complicated my whole life is a mess and I don't know how to fix it right now…I don't want to stress you out either."

"I know Mione…I know…Come lets go to bed, I am tired."

Hermione was shocked at this but followed him upstairs to bed.


	17. Loved

Viktor woke up early on Saturday morning, the game wasn't till the evening but he didn't want to stay in bed any longer, he needed to get up he was never good at staying still for too long, especially on a game day. He was feeling anxious for the game, playing the Irish was never easy and beating them twice wouldn't be easier they would come at them very physical. Viktor didn't know if he could catch the snitch this game for them to win. It might be just like when the lost in the last world cup. Viktor didn't know when he would help his team win the World cup but he knew he would, he wouldn't retire until he won it for Bulgaria. He needed to win it, he had been chasing it for so long, and he had promised so many people that he would win it, his country had put their hopes on him to win it, and they expected him to. A lot of pressure was put on his shoulders and he didn't want to let anybody down, but even with all the pressure he wouldn't play for anybody but his teammates and himself. He would try extremely hard for everybody depending on him but wouldn't let them dictate his life. Viktor walked out onto his hotel balcony, he listened to the birds beginning to stir and saw very few people walking around down below. Viktor was staying in a little hotel in Adare Ireland, a small little village outside the city of Limerick, the match was to take place in Limerick in the ruins of an old castle, it was illusion to look like nothing more than the remains of the castles remaining standing pillars of the ruined castle. The village of Adare and Limerick was quiet beautiful actually, Ireland had beautiful rolling green hills and numerous wild flowers. It was a beautiful country if only the fans were as welcoming as their country was. The fans really hated him here; they felt he wasn't that great of player, he was just a stupid flyboy who showed off. But as usual once he walked out to the pitch he wouldn't care nor would he hear the fans. He usually only could hear the crowd gasp or cheer from the sky but again he didn't pay much attention to the crowd, they weren't his main focus; the snitch was. Viktor sipped some black coffee he had made and continued to enjoy his view on his balcony. He would be seeing Hermione tonight and was excited. He knew dropping by on her the other day wasn't smart, but he had truly missed her, he just wanted to see her smile. She was very upset yesterday, she seemed like she was having a bad day; she seemed defeated and tired. It must be exhausting what is going through her head, with being busy with her work and to be so unsure in her life. She seemed like a completely different person than when he saw her at Hogwarts, she was beaming with confidence; maybe not confidence in her appearance but with something more important; her knowledge, she knew she was right and knew what the best course of action was. He loved watching her do her homework in the library he loved how determined she was in her studies. It was nice to see someone focused on something actually important most people their age in school were focusing on what others thought of them, but not her; she was determined to do it her way and not follow anyone else, and it had worked for her, the brightest witch of her age and she gained close friends; how else could the wizarding community survive the war against Voldemort if it wasn't for her great mind? Viktor believed the war wouldn't have been won without her help. Yes Potter was the chosen one and did defeat Voldemort but without Hermione where would he be? Would he have even gotten through his years at school without her? Probably not.

Viktor could feel his coffee had gone cold, he sometimes just lost track of his thoughts and would go off on a tangent. He could easily reheat his coffee with some wandless magic, but he decided he was done with his coffee anyway, no need to waste energy on a drink that he wasn't going to finish. He emptied the rest of his cold coffee down the kitchen sink watching the black coffee swirl down the drain, the coffee was almost as the Great Lake outside of Hogwarts, the students called it the black lake, it was an eerie lake for sure holding so many mysteries in that cold water. No one was for certain all that inhibited the lakes water. Viktor caught himself on another tangent. His shook his head and prepared to get ready for the match tonight, so much was happening today but in the end Hermione would be there smiling at him; he quickly changed and grabbed his broom, he walked out to balcony again and ascended into the clouds and flew to the pitch.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, it was Saturday, and today she would see Viktor. She was happy but also nervous so much was going to happen this weekend so many emotions. Tomorrow Harry and Ginny would announce that they are getting married. Her two closet friends who didn't tell her first and then there was Ron, the man lying asleep next to her blissfully snoring. The man she had stood by for so many years, would she continue to stand by him? Wasn't there a song called "Stand by your man" she was sure she heard a song her mum used to play whenever her and dad would argue, which wasn't a lot. She probably only witnessed a handful of arguments between them over the years she didn't know if they did all their fighting when she was off at school, she assumed they didn't they always seemed on the right page and willing to be in the effort for each other. Not something she can say of her relationship, oh if they could only see her now. Hermione sighed a very cautiously and gracefully got out of bed, making little to no noise at all. She didn't want to wake Ron yet, she enjoyed having her morning peaceful and quiet, Ron had always been a late sleeper. She quickly grabbed her robe and made her way downstairs to her study. She saw there was a letter waiting for her on her desk. She opened it and recognized it was Harry's handwriting.

" _Hermione we need to talk IMMEDIATELY"_

Harry

Hermione was about to write back but she heard Ron come down the stairs. It wasn't even 8 o'clock and he was up, on a Saturday?

"Morning Mione"

Hermione turned to see Ron trying to rub the sleep off his eyes. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of boxers she had given him on Valentine's Day a couple years ago, they had hearts all over them, and "I love you more than Harry Potter" she remembered finding them at George's joke shop and couldn't contain herself, she made sure Ron opened them in front of the family. It was funny to see his and Harry's face turn bright red. The rest of the family couldn't contain themselves either and was surprised to see Molly was tearing up from the laughing so hard.

"Morning Ron, you are up early for a Saturday."

"Well I figured we could out to get some breakfast and tea, what do you think?"

Hermione didn't want to do that, it sounded like a trap, to make people think they were okay even after everything that happened she still could hear the whispers at work. Even heard some girls gossiping that they saw him picking up muggles, but she hid her displeasure and put on a convincing smile.

"That sounds lovely Ron, should we leave in a half hour?"

Hermione saw he believed her fake smile, because he was beaming at her.

"That sounds nice I will run up and take a quick shower."

Ron was about to leave but he stopped and turned back towards her.

"You know Mione; it would be faster if we both uh…took a shower together."

He was trying to be exciting, trying to woo her back, giving her some boyish charm. She really wasn't in the mood for sex at all. She had to let him down, but in a way giving him a compliment. She gave her best shy giggle and blushed.

"Oh Ron we would never leave the house in 30 mins if we put took a shower together, hell we wouldn't even be able to go the Burrow this afternoon."

She lied worked, he gave her an approving smile, and she just boosted his confidence immensely.

"You are right Mione, we don't have the time this morning for that, but I suppose we will more time later."

He winked and made his way up the stairs. She finally dropped her fake smile and rolled her eyes so far that if her mum were there she would warn her if she kept rolling her eyes like that they would get stuck. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry's letter she didn't feel the need to write him back whatever he needed to tell her he could do it at lunch at the Burrow. Hermione gathered herself she needed to put on a good facade today with Ron.

Harry was pacing back in forth in the living room; Harry owned a nice small 2 bedroom apartment in downtown London. He still owned 12 Grimmauld Place, but had let Teddy and Andromeda his grandmother live in it. Harry and a lot of people from the order stop by to visit him. Harry couldn't live there, too many memories of Sirius still laid there. It was such a dark place, only Sirius made it worth being there. Harry had made sure the place was cleaned up and the history was preserved but did get rid of the Mrs. Black painting. Who would of thought that just lighting a match to it would burn, the painting was warded against any spell or potion but did not fight against some good ole petrol and a match. The blacks hated anything muggle but it was something so easy and basic that finally got rid of her. Harry was brought back into his thoughts of why he was pacing. He had written a letter to Hermione late last night, he knew she always woke up early, he sent the letter late because he didn't want Ron to read it. He needed to talk to Hermione, to warn her to what was about to happen to her. Why hadn't she responded yet? She should've been awake by now! Harry continued to pace angrily, murmuring that she might be the brightest witch of her age but she lacked common sense.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in their bedroom doorway, well technically not their bedroom, she still was officially living with her parents, her mom had made such a fuss that they shouldn't live together before they were married, she made the same argument to Ron and Hermione when they moved in together, but it was a little more difficult with Ginny, she was the baby of the Weasley family, the only girl that Molly and Arthur had. Molly had literally killed to protect Ginny. So they whole moving in together thing wasn't official, Molly didn't like Ginny staying the night with him, if only she knew what trouble him and Ginny did back at Hogwarts. Molly allowed Ginny to spend the weekends with him but during the week she slept in her bedroom back at the Burrow, sometimes Harry would go back to the Burrow with her and sleep in his and Ron's room.

"Just waiting for Hermione to reply to my letter I sent her."

"Harry you are going to see her this afternoon why can't you just wait till then?"

Harry hadn't told Ginny the reason he wrote to Hermione, if he told her she would no doubt freak out and storm into Hermione's apartment, breaking down any door that was in her way.

"Oh it was just something about work and just to double check if she was bringing something today for lunch, a little surprise for Molly."

Ginny smiled at him, she must know he is lying to her.

"Oh how nice of her. Come back to bed, it's still early for a Saturday and I'm cold"

She winked at him leaving him to follow her back to "their" bedroom.

Hermione watched Ron finish the last of his cup of tea before walking around downtown London for a bit. They had decided to go to this little bakery shop named 'The Rolling Pin' it was an extremely cute little shop that had a lovely cinnamon raisin bagel with a nice hot cup of tea, really soothed.

"Should we have a look around town now Mione?"

"Sure Ron, but I'm still not sure why you want to go window shopping; you hate shopping."

"I just thought it would be nice to get you something nice you know, to celebrate."

Hermione gave Ron a questioning look, 'what were they celebrating?' Ron smiled at her and paid the bill. Hermione followed him out of the bakery; it was a surprisingly nice day out. The sun was out and warm enough to not need a jacket, it was nice to be able to walk around without it raining or the brisk wind. Hermione and Ron walked down the street shops of London, it wasn't too crowded yet, and people were probably sleeping in.

"How about this?"

Hermione turned to see what Ron was talking about, it was a nice little boutique shop, filled with dresses. Hermione saw the dress he was pointing at. It was a bright blue dress, sweetheart neck line and nice flowing skirt that went down to the knees, it was pretty but Hermione was drawn to the yellow dress behind it. It was a soft beautiful yellow summer maxi dress. It was classical kind of dress something that didn't at first draw your attention but after a second glance would see the beauty in it.

"Oh it is a nice dress but I don't know Ron, it's a little out of my style. I don't know when I would wear that kind of dress."

"Well why not today? When we go to the Burrow and to the game?"

"Oh I think that dress is a little too over the top for a quidditch game Ron."

"Come on just try it on."

Hermione allowed Ron to drag her into the boutique shop; she asked to try on the blue dress, a nice short blonde retail worker who was probably in her early 20s got the blue dress off the rack, she grabbed two sizes for Hermione one small and one medium. Hermione watched Ron look around the rest of the shop, and she quickly grabbed the yellow dress and went to the dressing rooms.

Hermione tried on the blue dress, it was a pretty dress, a kind of dress she had never really worn out. She doesn't really dress up for work that much, average business attire. She didn't know when she would wear this dress? Maybe tomorrow at the Burrow when the family all stops by, or would that be too much? I don't want to draw the attention away from Gin and Harry. Hermione sighed at her reflection it was cute dress but would be a waste of money because she couldn't think of when she would wear it. It fit a little too tight in the small so medium would be a safe bet, Hermione took the dress off and looked at her appearance, it was nothing special, she had normal size breast nothing that would be eye catching and her hips were a little wider than average but again nothing over the top, nothing that garnered attention. She grabbed the yellow dress and slipped it on. It fit perfectly; it made her waist look thinner and gave her curves. It wasn't too revealing but it did show enough for the imagination. She could see herself wearing this at the beach or walking around a warm summer day.

"How does it fit Mione?"

She heard Ron ask her outside of the dressing room.

"Almost finished I'll be out in a second!"

She quickly slipped the yellow dress and placed it back with its hanger she would need to sneakily buy this dress without him knowing. She grabbed the medium sized blue dress and held it over the door.

"Ron it fits great, can you check it out while I get changed?"

"Of course Mione"

She felt Ron grab the dress. Hermione quickly got redressed and left the dress in the dressing room. She walked out to see Ron already have paid for the dress and was waiting by the door to leave.

"So are you ready to head back home?"

"You don't want to shop some more?"

Ron opened the door for her and they were back out on the streets of London but it was almost 11 and was far more people out now.

"What is with you Ron? Why do you want to take me shopping? What are you hiding from me?"

They continued to walk down the street passing by shops.

"Oh well I just thought we could celebrate all your hard work, passing more magical creature bills, Remus would be proud."

Hermione couldn't hide the surprise on her face, he was actually praising her for all her hard work.

"I know I wasn't the best to be around lately I got so caught up in myself and didn't focus on how much effort you were putting in. So I thought I could spoil you a little bit today."

Ron gave her a sheepish smile and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck whenever he was embarrassed.

"Oh well, that's very nice Ron."

"So do you want to shop a little bit longer before we go to the Burrow?"

"Okay maybe just a little bit longer, we do have to be over at the Burrow in a couple of hours and we should get refreshed back home before going."

"Alright a couple more shops than, maybe find you some shoes to go with that dress, or some nice jewelry."

"Oh shoot I forgot my notebook back at the boutique, my work notebook; I took it out to grab my chap stick. I'll be right back."

Hermione didn't wait for answer and turned around and walked with pace in her step to go back and buy that yellow dress. She quickly made her way back and was greeted by the same blonde saleswoman.

"Hi it's me again, I just had to sneak on back and buy that yellow dress I left in the dressing room."

"Oh of course."

The saleswoman went and grabbed the yellow dress out of the dressing room and rung up the transaction. Surprisingly it only cost 23 quids, she quickly paid and placed the shopping bag in her purse.

"Thank you."

Hermione smiled and left the boutique, once she was out she quickly grabbed her wand that was in her purse, tapped the bag and whispered.

"reducio"

She watched the bag shrink and saw nobody passing her by on the street noticed her. she quickly made her way back to where she left Ron, he was standing in the same spot people watching.

"Okay I'm back, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and the continued on their way.

After a long day morning spent with Ron they had finally made their way to the Burrow to meet Harry and Ginny. Hermione noticed that the gnomes had returned out front. Maybe they should get Luna to coax them out, I'm sure she knew something they would get them to leave the Burrow forever, or she would simply just sit down and talk with them; never could tell what she was going to do. Hermione looked to the door and saw Molly standing with her arms already outstretched to give them a bone crushing hug.

"Ron come give your mother a hug"

Ron obeyed his mother and was soon crushed in her embrace. Hermione loved Molly but her hugs were sometimes too much, she usually only gave bone crushing hugs when she hadn't seen her children in a while, those were given to Bill, Charlie and Percy. Her oldest children that had all left the nest and were immersed in their jobs and their own lives, sure all of her kids were technically adults but she still clung onto Ron and Ginny, George kept to himself most of the time now, focusing on his work. I don't think anyone knew how to truly connect with George now, he was still happy pranking George but you could see his eyes gloss over sometimes as if a memory had just reminded him of better times. He wasn't gone but would never be fully present again. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Molly strong embrace.

"Oh Hermione you look so lovely! I don't think I've seen you this dressed up in a while! Trying to impress somebody at the game are we now?"

Molly winked at her and turned her attention back to Ron, she was ushering him inside, she followed in behind them. Ron had annoyed Hermione into wearing the blue dress he bought for her earlier that day, he went on and on about how she should wear it how it was expensive and something about how it would make him happy if she wore it for him. She only wore it so he would shut up, she felt stupid honestly going to a quidditch match in a bloody dress, she was some groupie looking for attention she was a high ministry official the head of the department of care of magical creatures for bloody sake! She was going to look incredibly stupid this evening. As they made their way into the Burrow Hermione saw Ginny and Harry talking by the fireplace, it looked like neither of them were all too happy in their conversation.

"Hermione you look stunning, I will have to go change if I want to compete with you tonight."

Ginny winked at her friend and left Hermione and Harry alone by the fireplace, Molly had taken Ron to the kitchen to feed her "starving son".

"You never replied back to my letter Mione."

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, I was about to reply but Ron wanted to get breakfast and then wanted to go shopping all morning, it was hard to get away."

Hermione was surprised to see the worry on Harrys face; she hadn't seen him this stressed for a couple years now, maybe something happened with him and Ginny."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Let's go out back for a second; we need to talk in private."

In private? When did he ever want to talk in private with just her? They were at the Burrow everyone here was safe to talk to, unless it was at the proposal tomorrow, maybe he wanted to tell her something bad, like Ginny didn't want to get married yet, or something worse…

They were finally out of the Burrow and far enough away so that no one could hear them. She could see Molly giving Ron a big slice of pie.

"Mione there's something serious I have to ask you, it's personal but I need to know. How are you and Ron lately?"

"Oh well I don't know Harry, just uh us?"

Hermione didn't even know what they were, it was very confusing and very draining mentally to even think about what they even are.

"Because I know you are getting close again with Krum, I saw you two yesterday you two were practically on each other, and don't say you are just friends I know it's more than that Mione."

"I don't know Harry, I haven't done anything with him believe me, me and Viktor haven't crossed any lines but I'm curious Harry did you have this talk with your best friend when he was cheating on me with numerous women? Did you talk him down when he physically hit me? I doubt you did you all treat him like he's still a child, I still do…."

Harry looked hurt by her words, but they were true, why is it always her fault? Why is she responsible very everyone?

"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like it's your fault, I know it's not I was just asking where your heart was, because will it is important to know right now."

"Why is it important Harry, I don't know where my heart is right now."

"Do you see yourself living the rest of your life with Ron?

Hermione turned to look back at the Burrow, she now saw Ron and Molly were joined with Arthur and Ginny now, she was wearing a beautiful redress.

"I don't know any more Harry everything that's happened in the past couple of years with Ron. It's like he hates me, deep down he resents me, I failed at our relationship, I was great at everything else but failed the person I loved."

"Loved? You don't love him anymore?"

"Of course I love him Harry, I'll always love him, but no I'm not in love with him anymore not after everything that's happened, not with how he's treated me recently I can't forgive that."

"Hermione he's going to purpose to you today."


	18. Hope

Ch 18

Hermione couldn't remember truly how she ended up here; she was sitting on a bench watching the waves hit against the shores rocks. She was sitting high up on the Jurassic Coast in Dorset; southern England. She wasn't sure why she picked this spot to apparate, it just popped into her head when she needed to flee. It was a cold late evening; she would be freezing if she didn't cast a warming spell on herself. The bench she was sitting on was the same one her and her family sat one summer when she was a child eating ice cream and admiring the view, it was a beautiful place, she remembered her mother telling her, her father used to take her to Dorset every summer when she was a child. The same bench where her father proposed to her mother, maybe that's why she picked this place. Another memory associated to a proposal. More than once Hermione caught the locals walking by giving her side way glances, they were looking at her attire; she was wearing this stupid bloody blue dress. This dress wasn't meant to be worn on the coast of southern England; it was for a very hot day in London. The locals probably looked at her and thought she was waiting for a date or a girl who had just got her heartbroken. They couldn't know she was actually the one breaking someone's heart. Harry had told her Ron was planning on proposing to her… She didn't listen much after that she just ran, well she apparated away. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and apparition is already feeling like you can't breathe so Hermione felt like she was dying. A major panic attack, the worst Hermione had since school when she was studying for her NEWTS. Well Hermione remembered it was easier to study for then the OWLS because the war was over Harry and Ron were safe, didn't have to be worried with trying to save the world. But still Hermione wanted to exceed in them that's why she took 7 NEWTS classes, it was funny to think that she once told the Minister of Magic she would never work for the Ministry and here she was head of her department of Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione knew that was the definition of irony.

Hermione felt a sharp cold wind hit against her cheek, she felt the cold sting on her cheek, the temperature was beginning to drop, Hermione saw the sun starting to set into the sea. There was a couple walking by her, a young couple maybe in their 30s, they were dressed for the weather, the girl was wearing a warm north face park jacket with a grey pompom beanie and dark trousers with some black boots. The man was wearing a black winter trench coat with the collar turned up to help block the cold wind against his neck; he had on black slacks and black sneakers. They looked like to just be taking a nice Saturday stroll. They girl gave Hermione a smile like "I know your heart is hurting right now, but you fill find the right man." Hermione only smiled back, how could she tell a stranger that her heart wasn't breaking from a guy, but she was breaking his heart. How must Ron feel right now, the person he had been with for basically 5 years ran away when she heard he was going to propose. If Harry had told her 2 years ago that Ron was going to propose to her she would be overcome with joy. Hell if he would've asked her a year ago she would've said yes in a heartbeat, hoping that with marriage he was going to finally put more effort in and leave the past to die. But after everything that has happened in the last 5months she couldn't say yes to him, after everything he has put her through? How dare he just assume he can fix all that he has done with a proposal! That pompous ass! Never taking full responsibility for his actions, yes he apologized to her and yes the past week or so he has been different and acting like a decent human being but that doesn't make everything he did go away! He put her through hell and embarrassed her greatly! He was verbally and physically abusive to her at times! That bloody git! Thinking I would always run back to him! I didn't need him, I can take care of myself I don't need him! Hermione was smiling at herself now, she could return back and let him know at the Burrow that…Hermione mood dropped immediately, what would Harry, Ginny and the Weasley's think? They were her family, they would support their son first, and it was their duty to. Harry would take Ron's side and Ginny would stick with Harry, who would stand by her? Her family would be ripped from her, they might say they would still be there for her, but how could that happen? She could just see all the disappointment in their eyes once they saw her, Molly would be heartbroken she wouldn't be getting another daughter. How could she act as if nothing happened when she saw Arthur or Harry at work? Or in that fact how could she work in the same building with Ron?! Hermione found herself even more stressed out; who knew running away from a proposal could actually ruin your life? The wind picked up snapping her out of her dilemma, Hermione knew she needed to find cover, the sun was almost completely gone, but where could she go? Hermione didn't bring any of her belongings nor did she have a lot of money. Only one place she could go, but would it be the right choice? Was she just too emotional right now? Probably, Hermione looked around and saw the coast was mostly empty; she got up from her bench and walked to the edge of the ridge on the coast line. She thought of the only place that would keep her safe and prayed she wouldn't be turned away. She closed her eyes and felt the pull. In a split second there was nothing to ever suggest she was even there, just a slight pop, if anyone was around to hear it. She was gone before a bird feather could float to the ground.

Viktor just returned to the locker room, his team lost, and no they were utterly defeated by the Irish by 700 to 450, again he had to catch the snitch to end the game. An embarrassing lost just like at the last world cup. His team played poorly and he himself did not play well at all, his head was not in the match, he kept looking towards the stands, for her. He waited to greet her before the match started by she was nowhere in sight neither were any of her friends, had something bad happened? Did she finally choose? Was this her telling him she picked the Weasley boy? Viktor had never let anything affect his mind during a game before, but he definitely wasn't playing his best tonight, even his teammates were asking him what was wrong with him. Viktor took off his uniform and quickly changed he wanted to leave before too many reporters would surround the players' locker room tent. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at this point, he felt a rage rising through his chest and did not want to burst out at anyone; it wasn't their fault he was in a foul mood. All of this was his fault, the match, Hermione all his fault, he should've just been her friend never would've have had his heartbroken again. after quickly changing Viktor quickly made his way to the back of the tent, he felt his teammates eyes on him, he turned to face them.

"I am sorry about how poorly I played today, but it is just one match, we are the better team; next time we show the world how great we are."

With that he quickly turned and left the tent, he saw the reporters coming towards, jumping on his broom and ascending into the fading night's sky, shielded by the clouds. Viktor fly quickly to his hotel room balcony, half expecting a letter waiting for him from her explaining why she wasn't there, but his room was as exactly as he left it. Viktor frowned and began to pack up, he wasn't planning on leaving till tomorrow morning, but he wanted to be home, where he didn't receive any type of judgment. He felt the strong urge of safety in Zaguben a solitude was needed right now. Viktor quickly packed up and made his way down to the lobby to pay for his room. The nice owner of the hotel was behind the lobby desk smile at him, she was a sweet old lady who had told him this hotel has been owned by her family for more than 3 generations and she restored and remolded most of the hotel. It was a nice hotel that made the occupants feel at home.

"Ello ms, I vill be checking out early."

"Oh no I hope it's not because you didn't like your room."

Viktor watched the old lady's warm smile turn to concern; she was really concerned if he didn't enjoy her hotel.

"No itz vas vonderful, I just have to go home early."

"Oh okay I understand completely, let me just adjust the rate since you will be leaving a day early."

"No please, I vill pay for the vhole uh time I vas supposed to stay."

"It's quite alright dear, I understand things do happen in life it is quite okay."

"Please I vould feel it a uh dishonor to not pay full, please."

The owner smiled at him, he suspected not to many people have argued to pay for the full rent when leaving early.

"Okay well it will be 200 pounds please."

Viktor smiled at her and handed over 250 pounds; smiling even more at the owners surprise look on her face.

"Oh please sir…"

Viktor cut her off before she could finish.

"No argue, you deserve it, a promise to return as vell."

Viktor smiled and left the hotel, he made his way outside, the sun had almost completely set by now, must almost be 7, meaning almost 9 at home, the village would be quiet at this time. Viktor walked towards an alley and looked around to see if anyone was watching, he closed his eyes and thought of his home and felt the split pinch of apparition and he was gone.

Viktor felt his feet hit the ground and he was out in front of his house, the street was quiet everybody was indoors by now, nobody really walked around at night except for the kids. Viktor walked up to his house and opened the door, it was pitch black.

"Lumos"

With his wand showing him the way in the darkness he walked over to his fireplace.

"Incendio"

Viktor watched the fire shoot from his wand and light his fireplace, his living room was filled with warm fire glow. He walked towards his kitchen lighting the candles with wandless magic, soon the darkness in his home was overcome with welcoming light. Viktor gave a deep sigh; it was nice to be home. Viktor saw something dark fly past his kitchen window outside, assuming it was probably Icarus seeing the sudden light. Viktor opened the back door to his backyard, and sure enough he saw Icarus flying through the tress. The owl fly over the black lake, the moon shining against the dark contrast gave it an eerie look, Icarus a barn owl was almost completely white, he looked like a ghost flying over the lake. Viktor held out his arm and Icarus landed on his forearm. Viktor felt the large talons of his owl pinching on his skin; Icarus knew not to put his full pressure on his arm.

"How are you my friend, have you missed me?"

Viktor cooed to his owl and gently stroked the side of his head, scratching lightly on the top of his head.

"Would you like to stay inside tonight? It is a little chilly out for you tonight; I have the fire going nice and warm just like you like it."

The owl chirped at him and flew into the house, Viktor laughed at his owl and was about to turn back to the house when he noticed an odd shape was floating over the lake, it looked almost like a spirit. Viktor moved closer the source of light, it was shapeless, but it seemed to be moving towards him. Viktor gripped his wand and got into a defensive stance but the object stopped in front of him floating. Viktor nearly jumped when he heard a voice come out of it, it sounded like Hermione's.

"Viktor I am here in Bulgaria, I am in Sofia, In hadjidragana."

And just as quickly as it have it arrived it was gone, it was Hermione's voice, she was in Bulgaria in Sofia! Viktor quickly returned to his house grabbing a jacket and apparated to Sofia.

Hermione was sitting out on the patio of the restaurant hadjidragana, in was very chilly out, Hermione had to transfigure her dress into a sweater and sweats, she was extremely comfortable and glad to not be wearing that damn dress. Hermione was sipping on some hot cider and watching and waiting for Viktor to come. She had sent her Patronus to find Viktor where ever he was at. She was surprised to see her Patronus had no shape, it wasn't her otter anymore. Suppose because she wasn't in love with Ron anymore, well she loved him just not like she used to, the more Hermione sat and waited for Viktor the more doubt was filling into her head. Was this the right thing to do? To go to Viktor, if anybody back home found out how would this look? Hermione Granger a proud Gryffindor had her tail tucked between her legs and was running. Running to a friend but also a man she knew had deep feelings for her and she had feelings for him, but she couldn't tell him. Everything in her mind was too unsure at the moment. Right now she needed a friend and she knew she was taking advantage of him by running to him.

"Divi tsvetya?"

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts and saw Viktor standing beside her, he looked frantic like he had ran all the way here, and she knows he didn't but still he looked worried. She stood up and hug him without warning, catching him off guard but after the emotional day she had, she needs some reassuring human affection.

"Hi Viktor I am sorry if I worried you."

She sat back down and watched him take the seat across from her.

"Vhat is vrong Divi tsvetya?"

Hermione looked down at her fingers, playing with them; she didn't know how to tell him this.

"I am sorry I wasn't at your game today, I wanted to be but something unexpected came up and it kind of turned my whole day, well whole world around really. I had nowhere else to go, and I'm sorry with bringing myself here, I don't want to a nuisance, I just…I…"

Hermione felt his warms hands clasp hers, gaining her attention and looking him in his beautiful almond eyes.

"Vhat happened?"

"Hermione couldn't stop the tears, after holding every emotion in today she just couldn't hold it in any longer while looking at him.

"I didn't come to your match today, because I ran away when I found out Ron was going to propose to me today…I left my friends my family really at the Burrow, and...and I think I've ruined everything in my life, losing my friends losing my family…I can't work at the Ministry now, I can't face them and what if they hate me because I left them all there…I am alone again…"

Hermione spoke too fast for Viktor to catch everything she said, she could tell by the look on his face.

"You ran away from proposal?"

"Yes well Ron didn't propose yet, Harry warned me he was going to and that's when I ran."

"Not engaged?"

"No I'm not engaged."

Hermione withdrew her hands from his grasp and wiped away the tears from her face, she probably looked like an idiot crying in public.

"Vhy come to me?"

Hermione was taken back from his question, he didn't want her there either…she was just a problem a nuisance. She felt embarrassed; she could feel her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red. Looking down at her feet, she felt very small.

"I'm sorry…"

Hermione quickly got up and left her table. She was walking quickly on the streets away from the restaurant, looking for a dark alleyway so she could apparate somewhere, anywhere, she actually felt more hurt by him then by anything else that happened today to her. She didn't dare turn to look behind her, she needed to flee, and that's all she seemed good at today. She could sleep in her office, why didn't she think of that first! Because they will look for you there; damn she had nowhere to go, she could try Luna's or maybe Neville's. They both lived in the city. Hermione quickly found a dark empty alleyway; she was about to apparate to London when she felt someone grabbed her hand. She turned and saw it was Viktor.

"Hermy-own, stop. I sorry, I not mean it that vay."

Hermione noticed he looked like he was out of breath as if chasing after her.

"Please come home vith me, I vill take care of you."

Hermione could feel her tears stinging her eyes again and didn't trust her voice so she only nodded. He pulled her closer to him they were gone.

Harry was sitting in front of the Burrows fireplace; he had been sitting there for what seemed like hours staring into the flames. Ron was sitting next to him staring blankly at the fire; they had searched for Hermione everywhere they thought she'd be. She wasn't at their apartment or her office or at Hogwarts they asked McGonagall. None of the owls could find her either, each returning a few hours after sending them to find her, seemed she was cloaking herself, she didn't want to be found. They were out of luck because Hermione was smarter than all them and most of the wizarding world, so if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. Harry didn't tell Ron that he was the reason she left, that he told her Ron was going to propose to her. he didn't expect her to just apparate and leave no trace. Everybody was worried about her, Harry all told them she just had to leave, they all pressed him for more information but he didn't budge he all told them he had no idea where she was, which was the truth but left out the part of him giving her information that made her leave.

"Why do you think she left Harry? It makes no sense."

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the question asked by Ron.

"I'm not sure Ron, what happened today before she left?"

"Well we went to breakfast, walked around the city I bought her that blue dress she was wearing I was making it a special day, you know why I was gonna propose to her."

"Do you think she knew you were going to?"

Ron stood up and walked over to the fire leaning on the stone fireplace mantle.

"No I was keeping it a secret, how could she know?"

"She is the brightest witch"

Harry chimed in hoping to get Ron to see she left because she didn't want to marry him.

"I don't know Harry my mind is everywhere right now."

Harry stood up and joined his friend, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We don't need to worry about Mione, she can take care of herself, hell she took care of us all those years, she will be fine and we will see her soon, she wouldn't keep us worrying for long."

Hermione felt her feet touch the ground, she was facing a nice stone cottage house, there was a nice warm glow coming from the windows. She allowed Viktor to lead her towards the house. her mind wasn't really working anymore she was mentally exhausted from today and just wanted to sleep and forget this whole mess. He opened the door and she was greeted by the warmth of the fire and the smell of cinnamon. She felt content, the inside of the home was beautiful, it was simple but it stood out from ordinary houses. He led her to the couch where she gladly sat down, it was soft and Hermione felt her eyes begin to become heavy, she needed to sleep.

"Vould you like tea"

Hermione nodded to his question, but to be honest she wasn't listening he could've asked her anything and she would've still nodded to him. She heard him walk away from her, she felt her eyes turn towards the fire, it was enchanting and he seduced her to close her eyes, Hermione laid down on the couch and obliged to the fire dancing before her lullabying her to sleep.

Viktor walked back into the living room with a cup of tea in his hands, but he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. Viktor put the tea down and gently picked up Hermione. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her head into his chest. He looked down and saw her smiling in her sleepy daze.

"Mmm you smell like spices."

He heard her mumble to him.

"Ssh Divi tsvetya."

He carried her up to his bedroom loft, and gently laid her down on his bed; he carefully removed her shoes and slid her under the covers. She instantly turned to her side grabbing a pillow and spooning it. He placed her shoes by the bed and removed a t-shirt and a pair of old comfy sweatpants for her to change into in the morning. Viktor watched her peacefully sleep and wanted lay down next to her and pull her close to him, run his fingers through her hair and kiss away her worries. He wanted to hold her all night in his arms and wake up to her golden brown eyes in the morning; he wanted to kiss her lips every morning when he woke up and every night before going to bed. He wanted to run his hands down her legs and feel her shiver at his touch, he wanted to feel the goosebumps he gave her and feel her heartbeat faster when he kissed her. But he could do none of that, because she wasn't his. Viktor left her to rest and walked down to his office, he needed to write a letter to Harry to let him know she was alright. He grabbed his quill and some parchment.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hermione is safe, do not need to worry. She will be home soon._

 _-Viktor Krum._

Viktor went to find Icarus he was not downstairs, Viktor walk quickly up to the loft and saw Hermione was still asleep, Viktor saw Icarus was watching over her. Viktor watched the letter in his hand to get the owls attention but Icarus did not budge he stayed in place watching over her.

"Icarus"

Viktor whispers loudly to get the owls attention to him. Finally the owl turns and looks at him. Viktor again waves the letter and finally the owl reluctantly leaves his bridge place on watching over Hermione and flies towards the letter and grabs it with its talons.

"Give to only Harry Potter Icarus no one else, and do not accept a return"

The owl turns and flies quickly out the window. Viktor looks back to Hermione oblivious to what just happened. Viktor turns and walks back down the stairs to the guest bedroom, thankfully he cleaned the sheets last time Nayden stayed the night. Viktor walks towards the kitchen blowing out the candles and the fire, walks into the guest bedroom and kicks off his shoes strips off his shirt and pants wearing only his boxers to bed. Viktor falls into bed he is exhausted it seemed so long ago that he played today, and now Hermione comes to him telling him she did not accept the Weasley boys proposal, Viktor smiles to himself, there is hope and with that he falls asleep.


	19. Daniela

Ch. 19

Harry was finishing his morning cup or tea in the Burrows kitchen; they had all stayed that night for Ron in case Hermione returned. Harry knew she wouldn't return she was terrified and Harry knew she didn't want to marry Ron not after everything he had done to her. Harry and Ginny were planning to announce their engagement today to the whole family but now did not seem like that the time to celebrate. No one knew where Hermione was, they all knew she was safe but no one but Harry knew where she was. Ron still didn't see that it was his doing to why she ran away, if Ron could only see she didn't want to be with him. Harry could she for a while now that she didn't love him, she stayed because of the fear of not having any family or friends. It was insane to think Harry wouldn't be friends with her if she broke up with Ron, though it was be different no longer could they all meet up at the Burrow or all stay together here. But she would still be his best friend. There was a light knock on the kitchen window that brought Harry out of his thoughts, there was a barn owl perched on the window sills with a letter in its beak. It was a very large barn owl indeed almost completely white, having some tan around its face; he did not recognize the owl at all. The owl taped its beak against the glass again, urging Harry to take the letter. Harry opened the kitchen window for the owl. Gently taking the letter out of its beak the owl flew off without a treat or even some water. Harry watched the bird disappear in the distance; turning back to the letter Harry didn't recognize the handwriting at all either. Opening it soon revealed who it was from, Viktor Krum had written to him letting him know Hermione was with him, and that she was safe and would be home soon. Harry didn't think she would've ran to Krum, but they did seem like had a connection still and it seemed like the last time he saw them together that is was growing very fast.

"Morning Harry"

Harry turned around to see Ron wiping the sleep from his eyes, even with Hermione missing Ron still had a good night of sleep.

"Morning Ron, some fresh tea in the kettle."

Harry could see that Ron was looking at the letter in his hand.

"Is that from Hermione?"

Harry quickly folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

"No no it's not from Hermione; it was a memo from work asking for a meeting tomorrow about some new laws regarding practicing dark magic. I would tell you if it was from Hermione Ron."

Believing his lie Ron nodded and walked over the kettle to pour himself some tea. Harry felt bad lying to his best friend but if he told Ron that Hermione was with Krum he would lose his mind.

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar place; she had never been here before. She wasn't lying in her bed. She looked around, the room was decent sized it held a large wooden armor, a matching dressing and a night stand next to the bed and the bed she was laying in was huge. A huge four post king sized bed, the sheets were a beautiful dark maroon. With the moonlight shining on them they probably looked blood red sheets. Hermione turned her head and saw photos on the walls; they were of Viktor and what seemed to be his family and some with his team and pictures of him flying. Now Hermione knew where she was, she was in Viktors house, in his bed…why did she ever think running to him would be a good idea? This would be very bad if anybody found out. Getting out of bed Hermione walked towards the bathroom and was shocked by her appearance she really looked like a mess, her hair was extremely wild, even more than usual and her eyes were extremely puffy. She quickly put her unruly hair in a topknot and washed her face. She was still wearing her transfigured dress but she was dying for some actual clothes why didn't she bring her bag, she brought it everywhere thankful for the spell she cast on it back in 6th year it was basically endless and she always kept a pair of outfits in there as well as some books. Walking back into the room she noticed a t-shirt and sweatpants were on the end of the bed, she happily changed into them, she searched quickly in a couple of his drawers in his dresser finally finding a pair of black socks, she never liked walking anywhere barefoot and did not want to wear her flats from yesterday. She felt a little guilty snooping for socks but her feet were cold and hopefully he wouldn't care too much. After putting the socks on she heard talking downstairs and her curiosity got the best of her yet again, but she needed her wand and did not see it on the night table and was not on her when she was changing, Viktor must have taken it from her and she felt kind of naked without it. She walked down the stairs and heard the voice get louder; looking like it was coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner to the kitchen Hermione saw the noise was coming from Viktor standing in the door way to what looked like his backyard, was he talking to himself? Hermione didn't see any near him. What she did see was Viktor just wearing only boxers and nothing else, she could see the muscles in his back to his strong hips down to his legs and his feet. Hermione had never seen his feet! She couldn't help herself and started to laugh causing Viktor to be aware of her presence and turn around. She could tell he was embarrassed to be caught in only wearing his boxers in front of her but would not show it.

"Vhat is so funny?"

"Oh I just think it is funny to wake up and see a man talking to nobody wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and that I can see your bare feet, I have never seen them before."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing this whole ordeal was just too much for her. Viktor looked down at his feet and started to laugh.

"Not talking to me self, Icarus iz out there."

"Oh so you were having a conversation with your owl is so much better."

Viktor shook his head and walked toward her, looking at her outfit.

"Vell could not vear anything a beautiful vomen is vearing my clothez and sockz I see."

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Oh yeah about that, my feet were cold and I mean I didn't know you only had one pair of clothes."

Viktor smirked at her response causing her to blush.

"Did not think you vould be up yet, must go change."

Viktor quickly walked by her back up to his room, letting Hermione roam around the kitchen and walk out into his backyard. It was beautiful, a nice large lake with surrounding trees everywhere, and definitely not like London it did remind her of the grounds at Hogwarts and the lake. She missed being able to spend nice warm days out there with all her friends, working on school work and trying to keep Harry alive and defeating Voldemort. She saw Icarus fly towards her from the trees; Viktor was talking to him earlier. The owl landed on a nearby tree stump that must have been cut down a while ago. She walked out closer to the owl, careful to stay on his back porch and not ruin his socks.

"Hello Icarus it's been a bit since I have seen you, have you missed me?"

Icarus hooted back at her, she accepted this as a yes, she reached out and gentles stroked above his beak, she allowed him to nibble at her finger.

"He missed you."

Hermione turned to now see a fully dressed Viktor Krum, wearing black sweatpants and a grey long sleeve shirt and some black socks as well.

"I missed him, he has such a personality."

Hermione turned back to Icarus and scratched him on his neck.

"I do miss having a company; I've wanted to get another pet after crookshanks died but life has been nonstop busy and Ron didn't want another pet."

She knew now wasn't the best time to vent to him about Ron, he definitely wasn't someone who wanted to listen to her problems with Ron. Hermione turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear me complain about him"

But he wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying she was looking at her arm, he could see the scar Bellatrix left on her, she didn't have her wand and the disillusionment charm wasn't cast, the charm usually lasted for a couple of days but she couldn't remember the last time she cast it. He could she the scar on her neck and some of the bite marks she left on her but nothing stood out more than Mudblood scar carved into, the scars would never fade with that bloody cursed blade that Bellatrix had used on her. She did like to hide her scars because once people saw them; she would see pity, sadness and some that would ask countless questions. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Oh yeah my scars, usually they are charmed."

"Vhat happened…."

Viktor walked closer to her never taking his eyes away from her Mudblood scar.

"It happened when we were on the run, we got captured and brought to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix LeStrange tortured me and ugh left me with a parting gift."

She felt Viktor gently touch her scar, his touch was cooling to her burning scar.

"She did this vith cursed blade?"

"Yes, the scars will never fade on my neck or arm, the bite marks will though in some time. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion to help the scars from the bite marks heal faster, so I assume in a year they will be completely gone."

She watched him run his finger over each letter, it felt weird she never let anyone really touch her scar. It was like being tickled.

"You brave, brave you are."

She gave him a weak smile and withdrew her arm from his grasp.

"Was just protecting my friends, they are probably worried about me."

"I vrote to 'Arry that you vere safe and be home soon."

"Thank you, thank you for everything I am sorry to do any of this to you."

"Come lets go inside."

He smiled and led her back into the house.

Ron had returned back to the apartment hoping Hermione would be there waiting for him, but she wasn't it was just how they left it empty. He opened the door to her study; he saw all the papers that she left on her desk. He usually didn't read anything on her desk but was hoping to find a clue as to where she was. Most of the papers were for work, a couple letters from work it looked like a letter from Harry telling her he needed to talk to her immediately. Nothing really important, while putting her papers and letters back down he noticed a handful of letters underneath a notebook; he could see a corner sticking out. Ron removed the notebook and picked up the letters. Reading the letters he soon found out who they were from causing his blood to boil with every line he read.

' _But I cannot hide my feelings from you, I wish to be with you but fear my chances are long gone by now.'_

' _The month has flown by for me fairly quickly and I am happy to being closer to seeing you again. I miss your warm smile and your unruly hair…I cannot wait to see and can never express how much I miss being in your presence.'_

All signed with ' _Love, Your Viktor'_ Ron know knew where she most likely was, she was with him, how could she run to him! He was planning on proposing to her yesterday! That was the whole point in yesterday, taking her out buying her that dress, he wanted to make the day special and she went and ruined it! Ron grabbed the letters and walked out of her study towards his fire place, grabbed floo powder stepped in throwing the powder.

"Harry's!"

Hey yelled out, and soon found himself stepping into Harry flat apartment. He saw his best friend sitting on the couch with his sister.

"Look at what I find, look at this shite."

Ron waved the letters in his hand at them.

"I told you the bloody barbaric git was trying to steal her from me! He was writing her little love letters and I have no idea what she was writing back to him! These letters have been going on for months!"

He handed Harry the letters letting his friend read them.

"Ron you shouldn't have read those, they are Hermione's and they are personally."

Ginny scolded him, but he didn't care he wanted to hear what Harry said about the letters. Knowing his friend would agree with him.

"Ron, Ginny is right, you shouldn't have ready these."

Ron could feel his face turn bright red at his friends statement.

"Are you bloody kidding me?! These letters prove they are more than friends that he was trying to steal her away from me and she bloody probably did with him! She is probably with him right now! Cheating on me!"

"That's enough Ron."

Harry chimed in trying to calm his friend down.

"I can't believe she would do this to me! To humiliate me like this! With that stupid git that stupid arse! Probably enjoys sneaking around with him and…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH RON!"

Harry had cut him off before he could finish.

"You don't get to talk about her that way, as if you are better than her."

"But Harry…"

"No Ron after everything you put her through the last year everything YOU did to her, cheating on her, verbally being abusive to her and even being physically abusive to her, YOU don't get to talk down on her EVER."

Harry stood up making Ron back down.

"You cheated on her countless times in private and in public and you are just bloodily lucky she begged me and your father to not beat the living shit out of you for how you have treated her! You are my best mate but I don't know who you are anymore for the past couple years you have been a completely different person! You used to stay up with me at night talking about how much you loved Hermione talking about her hair, he looks and her knowledge what the hell happened to you! You have become a bloodily bastard and I don't know if I want to be your friend anymore!"

Harry had finished his rant at Ron, leaving him in a state of confusion.

"Harry…she is lyin…

But was cut off yet again, but not by Harry's words but by his wand; Harry's wand was drawn on Ron's throat.

"Don't"

Ron swallowed his words and listened to his friend.

"Ron you don't deserve her and it's your fault she's with him."

"So she is with him?"

Ron saw the anger in Harry as he just told him he knew where Hermione was.

"You knew where she went?"

"I didn't know until this morning, he wrote to me telling me she was safe and would be home soon."

"How could you not tell me!"

"Because you are a stupid idiot, and you don't get it everyone else does but you. She ran away because she didn't want to be married to you, I told her you were going to propose and she ran away because you have become that awful."

Ron finally understood it not, why Hermione left, Harry told her and she didn't want to be married to him. She didn't love him. Ron pushed away Harry's wand and walked back over to the fire, grabbing some floo next to the fire place.

"I'm sorry Harry."

Ron threw the floo into the fireplace stepped in and was gone. Harry felt Ginny's hand on his arm lowering his wand.

"She really is with Viktor?"

"Yes, I thought for a while that they were getting closer, and these letters prove it."

Viktor and Hermione were sitting in his living room, he had given her a book to read, it was a book on quidditch something he knew she didn't care much for but he didn't have any books that weren't on quidditch, he was reading the daily newspaper but kept glancing over to look at her. She had told him she fled from the Weasley boy after Harry had told her that he was planning on proposing, she fled to southern England and sat on a bench for hours in the cold wearing a dress, she told him how she transfigured her dress a shirt and sweats. She had been through so much yesterday and had no other place to go. She told him she was afraid of losing her adopted family basically and how everything in her life was going to change. He really felt for her, she had so much going on in her life. But she was so headstrong she wouldn't let anybody help her. It was admiring but still she needed to be taken care of sometimes. She didn't talk about her scars, he didn't want to push her on it, he felt immense anger when thinking of someone doing that to her, to torturing her and scarring her with Mudblood. He was glad that filthy witch Bellatrix was dead, but he wished he was the one who killed her. He was also mad he wasn't there for her at all, they had lost contact and the last time he saw her before they were on the run was at the wedding.

"Divi tsvetya you alright?"

"I will be, but Viktor what does u Divie tss-vetya mean?"

Viktor laughed at her trying to pronounce Divi tsvetya correctly it was very tricky to pronounce.

"I vell tell you, but uh in the right moment."

"I will try and find out on my own, I can look it up."

"Yes sure you vill try, but it uh a slang vord here."

Viktor knew she wouldn't find out what the meaning meant, it was a play on words really that could mean two separate things. But like he stated he would not tell her until the right time.

"Vhen vill you go back?"

He watched her fiddle with her fingers; he figured she did this when she was nervous.

"Well I think I will have to go back tonight, I have work tomorrow and cannot run away from my problems forever, I am still sorry I involved you in this, I know it wasn't right of me to do that. I took advantage of your friendship and kindness Viktor."

"You velcome here always."

He didn't care if she was taking advantage of him, he was glad she ran to him. Glad that she trusted him to protect her. He would always protect her if she needed it.

"Vell you can't leave until you see Zadnik. Come I vill show you my village."

"Oh but Viktor I don't have anything to wear that it acceptable, I don't know your villages accustoms or what is proper for a witch and if those here will not take lightly to a muggle."

"You are vith me nobody vill care, come I buy you clothes."

Viktor didn't allow her to argue with him, he would buy her suitable clothes and shoes for her, whatever she needed.

"You are guest, let me uh spoil you."

With much persuading Viktor had Hermione out of the house, she threw every excuse at him to not leave, the clothes she was wearing were too large and they were men's, the shoes she had did match the out and she went on and on about her appearance saying she looked like a zombie and people would think she was sick. Viktor easily fixed the clothes issue, shrinking them to fit her perfectly and the shoes, well he would buy her new shoes and some clothing. Money was never an issue for him. He watched her as they walked around looking at shops, she was keeping to herself trying to not draw attention, nobody was even paying much attention to them, this was his home everybody treated him like a normal guy. He pulled her into a little boutique to look at some clothes.

"I don't know Viktor; I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"Divi tsvetya stop I vant to, you don't vant to hurt my feelings no?"

She gave him a reluctantly tight lip nod and begun to look around the store. It was always cold in Zadnik if you weren't accustomed to the weather, though London was a pretty chilly and the grounds at Hogwarts definitely had its season. He watched looking at clothes if she found something that got her interest she would look at the price tag and frown leaving the clothing item and continue her search. She didn't want to get anything expensive.

"Get vhatever you vant, money no problem."

She continued to look around until she found a nice white long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue ordinary jeans and a checkered red and black winter vest. He stood by the store clerk waiting for her to try on the clothes in the changing room. She came out wearing the new clothes with the price tags ripped off. She handed them to the store clerk. The clerk rang up the price and surprisingly it wasn't even that much, only 15 galleons, she really went out of her way to get the least expensive clothing items.

"Thank you for the clothes I will repay you."

Waving her off he led her back outside and down the sidewalk passing shops, he knew a shoe store that was close to where his sister worked.

"Must get you shoez, come."

Almost dragging her into the shoe store they were greeted by the owner an older man with balding grey hair and huge square glasses almost covering his entire face.

"Zdraveĭ, priyatelyu Kak moga da pomogna?"

Viktor was amused that Hermione wouldn't be able to understand them and was going to take advantage of it.

"dobro utro, Bikh iskal da si kupya obuvki za neya. No tya e trudna i nyama da me ostavi da ya razvalyam."

The store owner laughed at his statement.

"molya, ne ĭ pokazvaĭte nikakvi tseni, daĭ ĭ naĭ-dobroto."

Viktor instructed the owner, he didn't want Hermione to think about the prices at all.

"tya ne govori bŭlgarski?"

The owner asked him, Viktor shook his head and laughed gaining a puzzling look from Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

But Viktor could not respond to her because the owner was grabbing her hand and leading her to the shoes.

"Come, come"

The store owner told her in a thick accent and pulling her along, Hermione looked back at Viktor unsure of what to do, and he laughed at her and took a seat in a chair by the door to wait. After buying her shoes he would take her to his sister tea shop, he was sure his sister would like her. After about 30 minutes of waiting Hermione returned from the back of the shop wearing a new pair of winter boots, they went up to her ankles and look like they were for all terrain kind of wear.

"He won't tell me how much they are, he wouldn't tell me any of the prices did you tell him not to?"

"Do you like them?"

"Yes they are nice and comfortable."

"All matterz than."

Viktor walked up to the owner, accepting the shoe price, they cost around 40 galleons and 9 sickles, and if she would've known the price she wouldn't have gotten them. Viktor paid the man and bid him goodbye.

"Goodbye dear."

The store owner told her.

"Thank you so much."

She replied to him, Viktor led her out and wrapped her arm around his, as if they were an old married couple taking a stroll.

"Will you tell me how much the shoes were so I can repay you?"

"No vas gift."

"I think you are being to kind to me Viktor…I do not deserve it."

"No sadness."

Viktor smiled at her, she needed to understand he would do anything for her, money wasn't an issue he would give her anything she wanted anything she asked for. He would move the stars for her.

"Come tea time."

Viktor led her to his sisters' shop and opened the door for her following her to an empty table upfront by the window. Viktor saw his sister and waved at her, she walked over to their table and smiling at him.

"Zdraveĭ bratko, propusnakh te"

Viktor stood up and kissed his sister on her cheek.

"I missed you Daniela. This is Hermy-own"

Viktor saw his sister look at him at the mention of Hermione's name; of course she knew about her, he had told her everything about Hermione and how he wanted to be with her. He watched Hermione stand up with her hand out.

"Hi I am Hermione Granger; I didn't know Viktor had a sister, so nice to finally meet you."

Daniela shook Hermione's outstretched hand and smiled at her. He prayed his sister wouldn't be mean to Hermione.

"Heard much about vou."

He could hear the venom behind her words and sighed. He sent Hermione a reassuring smile and sat back down; Hermione followed and took her seat.

"Vill have tea and some breakfast Danny."

He watched his sister nod and walk back to her kitchen.

"You sister doesn't like me does she?"

"She just protective."

Viktor reassured her.

"I should return home soon, I need to face the music."

"Music?"

Hermione laughed at his confusion.

"Sorry it's an expression, I have to face my problems."

"Vill you marry him?"

"No I don't think I can, I think I've known for a while, I guess I was just holding onto something that wasn't there. I didn't want to fail at something this important."

Daniela just returned setting two cups of tea down for them.

"Vood vill be out soon."

Daniela stated her tone a little more friendly towards Hermione. Viktor smiled at his sister and watched her walk back towards the kitchen.

"Your sister doesn't like me does she?"

Viktor turned to see Hermione watching his sister walk away.

"She pro…uh…tectife of me."

"Protective?"

"Da."

"Well she does have reason to not like me, I haven't been a good friend to you."

"No alvayz been good friend."

"You have always been to forgiving of me."

Hermione smiled at him and took a sip of her tea. She thought she wasn't a good friend to him? She was one of the few who he truly trusted, if only she knew how much he has revealed to her, only a few people truly know him, know his secrets. She didn't understand that he loved having her as a friend was because she never wanted or expected anything in return from him; she just wanted him, his company. She went out of her way today at the boutique to buy the least expensive clothing because she didn't want him to spend money on her. She felt her presence was a burden but if she ever asked of him he would give her all his money and possessions in a heartbeat. She would never take advantage of his friendship.

"Hermy-own…you are friend, best friend."

He wished he could've told her more right in this moment. Yes she was one of his best friends; she was the love of his life. He was trying to find the exact words to say to her, to tell her that she could stay here with him forever that he wanted to marry her; he wanted to have a life with her that he has been waiting so long to be with her. He was 26 years old he wanted a family with her, he wanted to build a perfect life with her. He was building up his courage to tell her when his sister returned with their food. Daniela placed two plates down of Mekitsa; a type of kneaded dough that is deep fried and served with honey and shredded cheese as well as with a side of jam. The other plated was one of Viktor's favorites his mother used to make it when he was a child; Princesses it was a sandwich with eggs, cheese and minced meat and baked to perfection.

"Brat, koĭto govorim sled tova."

Viktor smiled and thanked his sister and began to eat some of his Princesses sandwich. Hermione had decided to try the Mekitsa dish first; it was a little less adventurous than the Princesses sandwich. He would confess everything to her after breakfast; he wouldn't let her leave without her knowing everything she could have with him.

Bulgarian translation in order:

Zdraveĭ, priyatelyu Kak moga da pomogna- hello how can I help you.

dobro utro- good morning

Bikh iskal da si kupya obuvki za neya. No tya e trudna i nyama da me ostavi da ya razvalyam.- I'd like to buy shoes for, but she is difficult and will not let me spoil her.

molya, ne ĭ pokazvaĭte nikakvi tseni, daĭ ĭ naĭ-dobroto- please do not tell her any of the prices

tya ne govori bŭlgarski- she does not speak Bulgarian?

veshtitsite proiztichat- witches stem

Zdraveĭ bratko, propusnakh te- hello brother I have missed you.

Brat, koĭto govorim sled tova- brother we talk after


	20. Mighty Lion Roar

Hey guys just a reminder that when two Bulgarians are talking to each other it will show up in perfect English because they are speaking in their native language, just makes it easier to have them in English than in Bulgarian when it is only them and not a non Bulgarian speaker. Hope you enjoy! Also shooting for the story to end in a couple of chapters!

-Erin

* * *

Ron was sitting alone in the kitchen in the dark, she still hadn't returned yet. He was holding the ring in his hands the ring he was going to give her, it was a beautiful ring, he had been saving up for this ring since they moved into this apartment. He had planned on proposing to her a year after moving in with each other, well they had always lived with each other for over 10 years but this was the first time it was just the two of them. No family and no friends just the two of them, alone. At first it was perfect everything was perfect they were both so happy, thriving in their jobs and lives. Everybody looked at them with envy, two people that had gone through so much that had battled and fought so much to have this kind of life, they had been tortured and beaten but they had championed it all, they were the victors. The wizarding world looked at them in awe; they were the voices of the magic world now, whenever the spoke crowds listened. But they seemed keen on following Hermione, she was the brightest witch of her age, they knew how intellectual she was. It was around that time when Ron's heart started to fill with jealousy, it was small at first. Taking more pictures with people signing more autographs he would try to talk louder than her and chime in on her little speeches to make his presence known and felt. It was childish but he felt he shouldn't be forgotten, he played a major role as well and didn't want people to forget all her sacrificed, and his whole childhood was trying to stay alive trying not to die. Keeping his best friend alive, he should be remembered for everything he gave up and fought for. He helped save the wizarding world he should be in the center or almost everything right beside Harry and Mione. It was all the mighty three. Ron finished the last of his fire whiskey and left the ring on the kitchen counter, she would see it if she ever came back. Who knows she could be snogging or doing more with that Bulgarian ogre. She would have to come back to him soon, she had work tomorrow and nothing was more important to her than her job. Grabbing the rest of the fire whiskey bottle he walked over to living room, his plan was for him to finish the rest of the bottle and pass out and hoping when he awoke she would be standing in front of him and confirming this was all just a bad dream and he would be engaged to her when he woke up.

Harry was worried about his friend, how would she overcome this? Leaving Ron like that in front of his family, no their family. She must have been fighting this battle for so long, by herself. How alone must she have felt? Harry knew she was struggling but wasn't sure if she was truly going to leave him, he figured they would fix their issues that they would marry and everything would be back to normal, they would be happy. They deserved to be happy, but they weren't happy. Ron had ruined it with his selfishness; he still acted like he did in their fourth year upset that he wasn't getting all the glory that nobody was pandering to him. A spoiled child, they were all in their 20s and Ron still couldn't grow up. Now their friendship would never be the same. No longer the mighty three; Harry would stand by both his friends even if he knew one was wrong. He would not condone what Ron had done but he would be there to help his friend, he would also show support to Hermione, she was not in the wrong here. Maybe it wasn't best to start up a close friendship with Krum again but she had it seemed to wake her up out of her fog. She finally realized she deserved more than what Ron was giving her. She deserved the best, it was quiet funny when so many people thought him and Hermione would end up together. Everyone thought that the "chosen one" would end up with the "brightest witch of her age" but they were wrong the love they had was like siblings. They would die for each other but would not be in love with each other. It made them both sick when people assumed they would end up together and countless times when they would go to lunch together people would assume they were a couple just because they were comfortable in each other's presence. Sometimes they would laugh when a waiter would assume they were a couple and would laugh at reports and pictures of them in the Prophet that would try to proclaim they were having a secret affair behind Ron and Ginny it was quiet laughable. But people wanted to see something that wasn't there.

"Harry have you heard form Hermione?"

Harry turned to see Ginny his fiancée, well not officially his fiancée yet, they hadn't announced it to the family today. They decided it wasn't the right time to celebrate without Hermione there.

"No she hasn't written, I was thinking about writing to her but I have a feeling she will be coming back tonight. Even with this crisis going on in her life she wouldn't miss work."

Ginny gave him a small smile and hugged him, she was missing her friend as well, Hermione should be surrounded by her friends but yet she felt she could confide to her friends and ran to someone else.

"I hope she comes back soon, she shouldn't be without her friends right now."

Harry held Ginny in his arms, even with all this stress and worry she still looked beautiful to him.

"She is with the one person she trusts right now; we have failed her as friends."

Hermione felt her feet hit familiar ground; she was standing in front of her apartments steps. It was almost 8 o'clock, the street lights were well lit now and very few people we out walking around, most were getting ready for the next week. She had spent the past 4 hours sitting out on a park bench in London; she had left Viktor in midafternoon. She needed to face her demons. Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps and opened her front door. The apartment was deathly quiet; the lights were off leaving the apartment in complete darkness. It did not feel welcoming, she felt like she was walking into a storm. Her stomach felt uneasy she felt like she was walking into a trap.

"You're back…"

Hermione turned to see an outline of a person sitting in the living room.

"Lumos"

Hermione whispered and the tip of her wand beamed light. She recognized that the shadowy figure was Ron sitting on the couch, a bottle of an empty fire whiskey on the floor.

"You've come back finally huh?"

"Yes Ron I have."

She could tell he was drunk; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Can you sit down, we need to talk."

Hermione cautiously sat down next to him on the couch.

"Where did you get these clothes? Did HE buy them for you?"

She could hear the hate in his voice; she needed to handle this situation before it got out of hand.

"Yes I didn't have anything to wear for the colder weather, so he kindly bought me some clothes."

"Where's the dress I bought you?"

"I shrunk it, it's in my pocket."

She was watching him carefully; a lot had happened and felt he could lash out at any moment.

"So how was your little getaway hmm? Did you have fun running to him? Did you both enjoy laughing at my pain?"

She watched him; he was being dramatic and throwing his hands in the air.

"No we did not laugh at you Ron, it wasn't something I had planned. It just happened."

"It just happened right."

Ron threw the empty bottle into the fireplace, the glasses shattered against the brick wall and the remaining drops of liquor sprayed across the wood.

"ICENDIO!"

Ron yelled and the fireplace roared to life, the room was lit in a warm orange glow.

"Nox"

Hermione no longer needed her wand to be the light, but she still gripped it tightly in her hand ready for whatever might come.

"So did anything happen with him? Did he put his bloody hands on you?"

"No Ronald, it wasn't like that, I ran to him as a friend"

She felt her temper starting to rise, which is probably what he wanted so he could play the victim again. She didn't run to Viktor so she could sleep with him! Thought he was more than just a friend to her.

"How can he just be a friend, instead of accepting my proposal you went to him! How can he be nothing more than a friend? DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID?!"

"You do not get to the play the victim Ron, you have done this you doomed us!"

She watched his hand twitch when she yelled at him; he was barely keeping it together. So much anger was piling up in him; his ears were starting to turn red. He stood up from the couch and started to pace in front of her.

"You could've been my wife! Yet you chose that bloody bastard! How can this be happening to me! Please Mione explain to me how!"

She wouldn't hold back anymore she would tell him everything. She stood up and went toe to toe, well not exactly he was exceedingly taller than her but she made her small stature felt.

"How could this have happened Ron! That's a good questions let's see, it started with you being a complete idiot. You had everything in front of you! Your life was set! You had your best friends and a girlfriend who completely loved you! She was devoted to you! For years she took hard criticism from you! You made fun of me and would go out over your way to talk over me or try to undermine me! If it wasn't for me you would have died before the final battle even took place! I was there for you even when you acted as a child and were angry at Ron or your parents! I was there for you! But when the tables were turned you were always somewhere never trying to help me stand.

She continued to walk him back, pushing him back into a chair; she could see the fear in his eyes. He did not think she had this kind of strength. She was now the one towering over him. She was holding the power.

"You had someone who would've died for you, someone who was tortured and still kept your secrets! You had someone who loved you and you betrayed them…you hit them abused them…mentally and physically. You emotionally wrecked me and cheated on me countless times. Your insecurity is so fragile that in order to feel good about yourself you would tear down the one person who loved you the most. I used to dream about a life with you about marrying you and having your children. But these past few years have been hell because of YOU! I will not and cannot marry someone who so cold and mean as to tear their partner down to make them feel better, you are childish and need to grow up Ronald Weasley because in your time of playing a victim you lost the one person who loved you like no one other who made excuses for your behavior and blamed themselves, well I am done with making excuses for you. I am done with you."

Finally she stopped she had to she was out of breath and needed to breathe. She saw he was speechless; he had nothing to retort nothing to defend himself from her onslaught. He looked defeated.

"I am tired of this Ron, tired or the stress, the pain and the tears. We cannot be married."

"If that's what you want Mione."

His words were a mere whisper almost too soft to hear. She watched him get up from the chair and make his way to the front door.

"I will get my things after work tomorrow."

He said to her opening the door and leaving her alone in the apartment, she felt defeated as well, after everything they had been through their relationship was over, but what hurt her the most was that their friendship was over a friendship that had been through so much. A friendship that lasted more than a decade and countless hours was gone just like that in a matter of seconds. Her life would forever be different, Hermione questioned if she had done the right thing, wouldn't it have just been easier to marry him for the sake of everything? Yes, but it would cost her so much more. With the weight of the world on her shoulders she slowly made her way upstairs to their bedroom, to sleep alone in this empty apartment. Isolated from everything she got what she wanted didn't she? Now she was completely alone…

* * *

Viktor was sitting alone in his house. Everything had changed for him in the past couple of hours. First he was beyond happy to find Hermione had come to him instead of staying with Weasley, he was beyond excited when she told him she would not marry him, but his heart was crushed again when he left her…but this time it felt like he would truly never be with her, this time it felt like she was leaving him for good. He kept replaying how he had confessed to her, and how he had begged her to stay with him and what she said to him…her words pierced his heart…

 _Viktor was trying to find the right time to tell Hermione again how he truly felt, to make a last stand and have her realize she belonged here with him, in his arms. But he couldn't get himself to tell her, he just watched her drink the rest of her tea. Sitting in an awkward silence neither of them was talking not knowing what to say._

" _Viktor I have to go back home, I cannot stay here."_

 _He was dreading her going back home, what if she took Weasley back? He needed to tell her how he felt. He puffed up his chest mentally encouraged himself and was ready to spill his heart._

" _Divi tsvetya…Pleaze don't go, stay vith me, I truly luff you. You stay vith me, you luff me I can feel it. Pleaze stay here vith me. I vant to marry you one day...you luff me, ve can be vith each other. Vhy von't you stay vith me? I luff you, I alvays luff you…stay vith me, be vith me. Killing me not being vith you, can't be friend anymore if don't have you…"_

 _He finally told her how he truly felt, he wanted to be more than friends, and he couldn't be her friend unless she would be with him. He told her before months ago that he would always be her friend but it was a lie. He couldn't be her friend with someone else loving her; it was selfish he knew it. Selfish to tell her that, but it was true he couldn't be her friend with her being with someone else it would tear him a part. Couldn't stand seeing another man kiss her or be lucky to hold her. He was waiting for to respond to his plea, she was staring down at her teacup not looking at him. How could she not look him in the eyes he just professed his love to her? Finally what seemed like an eternity to him she finally looked him in the eyes, she had tears running down her cheeks._

" _Viktor…I know you care deeply for me, and I do care for you…"_

 _She reached out and took his hands in hers, his hands dwarfing hers._

" _I do truly care for you… you mean so much to me Viktor and it would truly make me happy to just stay here and run away from my problems…"_

 _She gently kissed the top of his hands; he could feel the dampness on his hands from her tears._

" _But I can't stay here, I can't stay with you, I can't say yes to those options… either be with me or I won't be in your life anymore…how can you except me to say yes to that? I just ran away from a proposal from a man that took advantage of my kindness and go into another relationship with selfish intentions…I cannot be in another relationship where I don't have a voice and I seem to be a belonging to someone…I am not a trophy to be held. You cannot tell me what I should do and you can't use fear for me to choose your option…I know I have taken advantage of our friendship at times and it truly makes me feel sick because I truly love you. But I would never give you an ultimatum…choose me or quidditch…choose me or your family…I just…I just can't start another relationship with the fear of losing them, I can't start another relationship with selfish actions shaping the relationship…Goodbye Viktor."_

 _Hermione gathered her belongings quickly and left him in the café, he couldn't stop her, he couldn't move. He heard the pop and knew she was gone, she had gone back home. He felt his heart shatter; his whole world was coming down…_

* * *

Now Viktor was alone in his home, his heart was broken, she flat out told him she cared about him but she couldn't be with him and it wasn't because of the Weasley boy, no it was hurt. She couldn't be with him because of him…She wasn't rejecting his love, she was rejecting him…it would've hurt less if she would've told him she didn't love him, if she would marry someone else. She did love him she felt the same but was choosing not to be with him because of how selfish he was being…he was putting his feelings above hers. Now he truly lost her…

Viktor heard a knock on his door; he didn't feel like having any visitors over right now…he actually wanted to drown his heartbreak with some whiskey. But the knock was persistent; they weren't going to leave him alone.

"Come in"

The door opened and he saw his sister walking towards him, she looked upset. He didn't need her anger right now.

"Not now Danny I don't want to talk."

"Don't give me that, I told you at the café we needed to talk after and you left! You didn't even pay your bill!"

Viktor stood up from his couch, glaring at his sister, he didn't need this. He walked away from her going to the kitchen to retrieve some strong liquor to drown everyone out. Unfortunately his sister followed him.

"Viktor don't walk away from me!"

"What do you want Danny, hmm want me to pay my bill? I don't need to I own the damn café!"

He took a long swig of the whiskey and felt the familiar burn down his throat.

"What happened Viktor? What did she do to you?"

"She told me the truth…"

Viktor was going to take another sip of whiskey but his sister grabbed it from him.

"What do you mean the truth?"

"She told me that she cared about me, basically she loved me but could be with me because of who I am…she couldn't start another relationship built on fear. She called me selfish and she's right…"

His sister for once was speechless. She handed him back the bottle as if understanding why he truly needed it.

"I never liked her Viktor; I always felt you could be with someone better here. But you truly love her don't you?"

"Of course I love her, but she is right. She can't be with me. I am selfish."

* * *

Hermione was sitting alone in her empty apartment, she was holding in one hand the engagement ring Ron was planning to propose to her and in the other hand the last letter Viktor had wrote to her. The engagement ring was beautiful but wasn't Hermione's taste, it had a thick silver band with 3 diamonds on it, 1 large one in the middle and two smaller ones on the side. If it was given to her as intended she would obviously love it for its meaning not for its looks. It obviously cost a bit of money and wondered where Ron got all the money for it, maybe he borrowed some from his parents or even Harry helped him out with it. Hopefully Ron could return it and get his money back, no use in keeping the ring. In a matter of days she had isolated herself from everyone, no longer was she in a committed relationship, no longer was she a part of the Weasley family, her friendship with Harry and Ginny would be strained and in a matter of days she lost two best friends; Ron and Viktor two men she loved, one she loved and one she was in love with. But she would not be with either of them. The both professed their love to her and were willing to be with her forever, but both of them not understanding why she couldn't be with them. She was tired of a relationship being held together by the fear of on leaving. Having constant fear of trying not to say or do something wrong. It was no way to live and Hermione was not going to have another relationship of friendship like that. It was time or people to back their words with actions. Hermione needed to get her life together and do it by herself; she couldn't feel sorry for herself no she would fix herself. She needed to stop seeking validation from others, fuck people's opinions. Fuck everybody at this point, anybody from this moment who didn't treat her right would be out of her life, she needed to stop holding on to someone that continues to hurt her.

Hermione walked down to her study taking every photo off the wall of her and Ron, she walked over to her desk and placed all her letters from Viktor and the ring Ron gave her along with every photo of her and Ron, she placed it all in the drawer locking it. Removing the reminders of her heartbreaks she would keep her head held high and battle through this because she knew she deserved someone that truly loved her for her and showed her that. Viktor loved her but what he had said to her today either choose him or he wouldn't be her friend he was trying to make her choose him with the fear of losing him if she didn't. No more tears, anger was just left in her now. Time for her mighty Gryffindor lion to roar and show people exactly why she is strong, to hell with everyone that doesn't appreciate her, with a sudden rise of courage Hermione didn't mind being alone in this apartment because she could only go up for here and she would rise and succeed in her life.


	21. Frenemy

Ch 21

Sitting in her office pretending for the first time to be working Hermione could not even force her mind to focus on anything work related. It has been six months since Hermione's life had changed; six months ago she was Ron Weasley's girlfriend, the Chosen One's best friend, the Mighty Trio that helped undo The Dark Lords plans. Now she was just Hermione Granger the girl who said no to a marriage proposal and that was all anybody would talk about. At work she heard constant whispers when she would walk by; whispers about if she was seeing another man or was going to run away with someone, normal gossip, she couldn't blame them it was a big shock to a lot of people. She received numerous letters from so called friends writing to her about how shocked they were and if she needed someone to vent to they were there for her. Hermione knew these so called friends only wanted to know if there was anything scandalous and would tell the Prophet, on the spot she burned almost every letter. There were a few that were genuine; she received a letter from Luna going on about Crumple-Horned Snorkack the elusive creature that only lived in Sweden and that only she could see, or was it her father that saw them. She couldn't remember but her letter did brighten Hermione's mood, Luna no doubt had heard what happened but just like her odd self she didn't care. George had sent her a letter containing two potions from his shop Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in case she needed to disappear and a Love potion in case she needed to let out some "steam". Her true friends new she didn't need a shoulder to cry on, she needed support and for her friends to treat her as normal and for the most part they were doing that, except for Harry, which Hermione understood why; he was in a tough situation two best friends to think about and make happy. Somehow just like Hermione Granger fashion she felt more pity for Harry than herself.

There was a knocking on her office door forcing her to snap out of the her thoughts and hastily making it look like she was reviewing recent reports for a proposal for Giants to have more power for rights and more opportunities in the wizarding world. Clearing her throat Hermione advised for the intruder to come in and was not happy with whom she saw.

"Hi Mione"

It was bloody Ronald Weasley, standing in front of her door, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh Ron I wasn't uh expecting this."

She quickly ran her eyes over him, he seemed to be taking care of himself more now, his hair was actually properly combed and his work attire was presentable, astonishing for him.

"I know, I am sorry to drop by on you, it's just I need to speak with you, er is it okay if I come in and sit down?"

Hermione was torn on letting him in or not, she did not want him to try to get back together with her, it would be embarrassing to have a row here at work. But even though he was a bloody idiot she would never shut him out of her life.

"Of course Ron."

She heard a breath he was holding in finally release in a sign of relief. He quickly closed the door and sat across from her, there was an awkward silence neither knowing how to start a conversation, and it was ridiculous they had known each other since they were eleven years old.

"Ron why are you here?"

Praying in his answer wasn't going to be he misses her.

"Well I thought it would be better to have this Er talk now, get it out of the way so we don't feel uncomfortable around each other for the rest of our lives. It's not like we won't ever see each other."

Hermione had no idea where this conversation was going and did not like that he was fidgeting in his seat.

"I thought you should know that I am sorry for everything, I was a bastard and you were right to put it in my face for me to see, I have taken a hard look in the mirror and I can see the ugliness that I put on you for so long."

With all the fidgeting he was doing in his chair he finally stood up and began to pace back in forth in her office rather dramatically.

"I was awful, terrible I can't believe you didn't hex me after everything I've. What I mentally and physically….did to you. It's never something I thought I'd ever do to someone I love. I am ashamed of it and it took getting kicked to rocks to see and understand that, so I am coming here today to tell you…well tell you."

Oh no this was the moment Hermione dreaded, he was going to ask for another chance, she sat in her chair like a stone not moving, no facial expression trying to figure out a way she could stop him.

"Well to tell you that I love you, I always will but…I've met someone else…"

Hermione let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding in. She was not expecting that today at all. He met someone?

"Who?"

She couldn't muster anything else up, and dumbly stumbled out just one word. She watched him pace back and worth running his hand through his hair nervously.

"She's uh a muggle, she works close to George's store about two blocks east, she's a shop keeper at a bakery, we ugh met a couple months ago…"

She could tell he was waiting for her react to this news. She was more confused than anything.

"So you came here to tell me you met someone?"

She just couldn't comprehend that he had met someone already and needed to tell, to what rub it in?

"Well uh yes but no, I came here to tell you how you were right and also even after everything I've done I still want you in my life, we had more than a relationship, I want my best mates back I know it'll never be like how it was in the past but that doesn't mean there can't be a future for us."

He walked over to her side of the desk and sat on the edge the closet form of intimacy they had had in a long time. It made her feel uncomfortable but she did not show it.

"Mione I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want her to be a part of my world, with my family. You are still a part of my family you have been since we first met. I want her to know everything about me. I have told her enough…"

She could tell her was being serious and this was something that had been weighing on him.

"You told her enough? Is that what I think it means?"

He gave her his sly grin.

"Yes I told her about magic, bits and pieces about the war my family, Harry and you."

"You told her about me?"

"Yes who you are, what you've done, everything; about us, what I did, and how much of a git I was to you and my family."

Hermione was unsure how to react to this, should she be angry he told some stranger everything about their lives or be happy for him? He truly seemed happy. She went with the pleasing route.

"Well I am happy you have found someone Ron and thank you for coming to talk to me, it was very mature and I do appreciate the gesture, I do want us not to be awkward with each other and want the best for you."

She could tell her cooing words were helping his ego and his self-esteem right now, could always win Ron over with some sweet words about him. But her words were not untrue she was relieved he had come to her and actually took reasonability for his shit actions. But she could tell there was something else he needed to say.

"I'm guessing there is something else you came here for as well?"

He laughed at her prying words. She could still read him.

"Yes there is…I am not proud of this but uh…do you still have the ring?"

There it is, he wanted the ring back to give to this girl.

"Yes it is at home…the apartment. I still have it; I can send it to you tonight. Are you intending to purpose to her?"

She watched his face turn bright red with embarrassment.

"I saved a lot for your…that ring and right now I can't afford to buy another one nor do I want to wait, I know this is the right time."

She did not want to make him uncomfortable, money always made Ron uncomfortable; growing up in a poor family was something that had shaped Ron.

"Of course Ron I understand, I will send it to you for her, no one will know."

He gave her a grateful smile.

"Can I know her name?"

"Oh yeah her name is Alihbe, Ali for short, she's Irish moved here over a year ago."

Irish of course they will have numerous red hair kids running around, keeping the Weasley hair tradition.

"I want you to meet her…we are going to the Burrow for Christmas in two months, that's where I am going to ask her to marry me in front of the family. I would like you to be there as my best friend… I understand if you don't want to be after everything I did, but I will need your support again…"

He still wanted her to be his best friend like school, he wanted things to go back like their school years, she knew they wouldn't be able to, but she couldn't say no after all they went through, their relationship had failed but that does not mean their friendship has to.

"Of course Ron, of course I'll be there, I have missed everyone."

All of a sudden he was picking her up in a bear hug, holding her tightly against him, at first she stiffened but quickly relaxed when she felt him crying. He only cried in front of her a handful of times. She quickly reciprocated his hug. They stood there in her office holding each other. She never imagined this was how her day was going to go, but here they were reconciling their friendship. For the first time in months her mind was finally at ease and she felt content in this moment with him.

"Mione I'm sorry I am crying on your shoulder…I just never thought this would happen after everything I did…I destroyed myself over it all…I am just so ungrateful for your forgiveness."

She couldn't help but feel pity. She hugged him as tight as she could to reassure him.

"Oh Ron you bloody idiot you know I still love you, we've been through so much, and I wouldn't be Hermione Granger if I didn't take care of you and Harry now would I would?

They both laughed at her bad joke, but she could feel him starting to control himself again. He pulled away from her embrace, looking down at her with content. Gently taking her face in his hand he lowered his head and kissed her forehead. A sentimental gesture that really made Hermione tear up it was something he used to do when they were in love.

"Thank you Mione, I am gonna go before I make myself even more of an idiot."

He gently wiped a tear Hermione did not even realize had escaped, and walked back to her office door, turning to face her one more time.

"Just know for Christmas there is always room at the Burrow for you to bring someone else."

And with that note he left her, bringing her back to reality, back to Viktor…the man she spent every night thinking about. Her good mood had quickly vanished no longer did she feel content and stress free. She was reminded of her own heartache…

Sitting alone on the banks of his black lake Viktor finished a glass of whiskey; it had been a regular routine for him to finish a couple glasses of whiskey out by his lake. He wouldn't classify it has a problem just a bad habit he was enjoying too much at the moment. During this time when he could be alone and let his mind be at ease. The past couple months had been a blur, he had been doing nothing but Quidditch. Trying to keep his mind busy, he put on a good show; must of his friends did not see the turmoil he was drowning in. He never showed a lot of emotion before so for him to be acting quieter now wasn't a red flag for anyone.

Viktor saw his owl Icarus flying towards him, holding a letter. Viktor held out his arm and as silent as a summer breeze Icarus was on his waiting arm. Viktor removed the letter and Icarus nipped has his hand playfully. He wanted a treat, digging in his pocket Viktor withdrew his wand and scanned his surroundings until he finally saw it about 20meters away running across the grass, a house mouse; a small mouse common in Bulgaria.

"Accio mouse"

Before the mouse was even half way to him Icarus talons were already taking the mouse and flying off over the lake into the trees to eat in solitude. Watching him disappear into the trees Viktor turned to the letter in his hand, it was not from his sister who was staying in Russia visiting a friend, well that's the lie she told him. He knew she was meeting a guy there. It was not from any of his teammates and sadly was not from Hermione. It had been almost seven months since they last saw each other. Ripping open the letter he was surprised, it was an invitation to a Christmas party but not just any party it was at the Burrow, the Weasley family's house. It was signed by Ron Weasley to celebrate a special occasion on Christmas Day. Viktor was suspicious was it an invitation to see that Hermione had gone back to him and rub it in his face? Or was it for a duel? Either way he would attend. Closing his fist Viktor set the invitation on fire with wandless magic, when he opened his hand there was nothing left but ashes that blew away in the wind. Finishing his last glass of whiskey he retreated back inside his house to let sleep take him and where she would be waiting for him in his dreams.

Hermione sat in her office at home with her windows open, the weather was cooling down, tomorrow would be the first day of October; autumn was coming. Hermione loved the month of October; the changing of seasons always brought a calming effect for her. The leafs would change and would begin to fall in the coming month. The month of October brought hot drinks and soup to the forefront, Hermione loved the smell of hot coco and the smell of pumpkin pie. Autumn just made for a cozy month, she could wear fluffy sweaters and fuzzy socks and curl up on her couch and read until fell asleep. But this was also a hard month for Hermione work wise, how could she get any work down when all she wanted to do was be at home and just relax. Really October should be a month where you can sit outside a shop sipping hot tea during the day enjoying the weather and at night be able to sit by a fire wrapped up in a blanket reading a book with your hot coco. Honestly was it too much to ask for? No she answered.

A quiet pop brought her out of her daydreaming. Somebody was in her flat. She silently and carefully withdrew her wand and made her way to the intruder. She saw the back of a figure and swiftly cast her spell before they even realized she was there.

"STUPEFY!"

The only sound was the body hitting the ground. She quickly kicked their wand out of their hand and turned them over to see their face. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was Ron. His face was of shock still, it caused Hermione to laugh.

"Oh Ron what are you doing sneaking in?"

She offered her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Bloody Mione I didn't think I was get attacked! You told me to come over tonight!"

Ron bent down to retrieve his wand and placed it in his pocket.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry I forgot!"

Glaring at her Ron huffed, she could see his ears turning red causing her to laugh even more. The light hearted laugh eased Ron's annoyance and he joined with her.

"I'd say you still could be an Auror."

She rolled her eyes back was grateful for the compliment.

"Come on I have your ring in the office."

She led him back into her office and retrieved the ring from the box in her drawer and handed it to him.

"Thank you for this Mione, I do appreciate that you didn't toss it or melt it. You saved me on this."

"It's no problem at all Ron. Just make sure to not be drunk when proposing."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes causing her to smile. She walked him to the living room. Turning to say goodbye Ron gave her a little note.

"Listen Charlie has said he has something you may like; on the paper is where you can meet him in Diagon alley tomorrow."

Hermione looked at the note with confusion but also intrigued by it.

"Do you know what it is?"

He gave her a sly smile and pretended to lock his lips with his hand and with that he was gone with a pop. She rolled her eyes she didn't like surprises he knew that. It was his way at getting back at her for attacking him. Though she was not upset with it, it did intrigue her, she hadn't see Charlie in a long time, the second oldest Weasley and was the most elusive of the Weasley clan. She couldn't help but feel nervous with meeting him tomorrow.


	22. Cat got your tongue

Ch. 22

Hermione was waiting patiently outside Flourish and Blotts her favorite book shop. She was tempted to just pop in and maybe pick out a few new books. But she did not have any time for shopping, the second eldest Weasley Charlie would be here any minute with something he may want to give her? Something she would like? She never spoke with Charlie by herself before so this would be a little awkward; what would she even say? Should she go in for a hug? A kiss on the cheek? Be weird and give a handshake, Oh God she was not ready for this! She began to fidget with a button on her shirt, she kept replaying in her mind how she should approach this, and what would she say. She was brought out of her thoughts with a gut feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked across the street and locked eyes with none other than bloody Draco Malfoy.

He was making his way over to her walking like a panther stalking prey; he was wearing an almost identical outfit to what his father used to wear. All black attire with a Slytherin green silk lined frock coat. Hermione straightened herself upright she was no prey she was a lioness; pulling out her confidence to match his, this no doubt would be a show of power neither one wanting to look weak. In no time he was standing mere couple of meters away from her.

"Granger."

What was with him and calling people by their last names?

"Why are you looking like you are waging a war in your head? Regretting not marrying Weasley?"

She rolled her eyes at his jibe at her. If she wasn't meeting Charlie she would've just walked away from Malfoy.

"I don't really think it is any of your business."

Her reply actually caused him to laugh, something she rarely saw from him.

"Still the same I see, thinking I am the enemy and keeping secrets. If you haven't noticed I'm not the enemy anymore."

"That still doesn't make everything you did and say to me during school forgettable Malfoy."

She was becoming annoyed with conversation, why of all days was this one where she would have to speak to him.

"I am not here to seek forgiveness or try telling you I am a changed wizard. I came over because this was one of the first times I've noticed you losing a battle with your own mind."

Hermione couldn't hide the confusion on her face. What was happening to her? Was he pulling a prank on her?

"Look I will make this short and be on my way.

Looking her straight in her eyes he spoke with an absolute straight face.

"Do not waste any regret or time thinking about Weasley. You cannot change who you truly are for someone else. The moment you start to doubt is the moment you realize you don't want this."

He gave her slight nod and was on his way disappearing into the crowds of people leaving her dumbfounded and stunned. She wouldn't be surprised if her mouth was open; honestly it felt like her chin was on the floor that's how surprised she was. In no way did she ever think Draco Malfoy would give her kind words, reassuring words, words of fucking wisdom! She must be dreaming she's fallen asleep waiting for Charlie to arrive that was it. She looked down at her arm and pinched it, no she was awake. This wasn't a dream.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her arm and saw Charlie standing in front of her. She tried to collect herself but could see the questions in his eyes.

"Is everything alright? I'm sorry I'm late."

Regaining some of her composure she gave him a smile.

"I'm fine Charlie, today is just filled with un-expecting surprises."

He returned her smile, he had kind eyes like Arthur, and she took in his appearance. He had bright orange hair like all the Weasley's, his face was covered in freckles; there was what looked like a healing scar right above his eyebrow. He was not tall, he was stocky and just a couple inches taller than her. His clothes were worn but they were durable, he wore a tanned long sleeve shirt with darker tanned pants and a long black faded coat with the ends ripped.

"I am so glad I was able to meet you, I am only going to be in this area for a day. Enough to stop by the Burrow see mum and dad and see you."

"I must be honest Charlie I am surprised you wanted to meet with me at all. Ron said you needed to tell me something or show me something?"

He responded with her questions with a sly grin.

"Oh yes you are correct, there is something I need to show you. I believe you are the only person that can help me with this problem. But first I would like to get a nice pint."

She walked with him through Diagon alley to the Leaky Caldron. The pub was relatively empty for a Thursday just a few patrons were sitting at the bar. The claimed a table by the windows. A bar maiden who Hermione did not recognize took their orders, both ordering butterbeer.

"So I have something I need to show you, but first I need to explain how it started but I hope I could ask you a couple of questions first."

This made Hermione nervous what could he possibly want to ask her?

"How have you been? I know everything that has happened mum loves to write to me."

"Oh uh I guess I am doing all right, I have really been only working."

Hermione did not want to get into her personal life with Charlie. She just wanted to zone out of all her problems. She didn't need to tell another person everything that has happened Harry and Ginny were enough.

"Okay good."

He seemed to accept her answer; he wasn't going to prober her with pointless questions and sentiments. Everything is going to be alright. There is someone there for everyone out there.

"I never got to thank you for the work that you do, helping magical creatures and giving those less fortunate a better chance more rights. It really is inspiring and coming from someone who deals with only dangerous misunderstood creatures it really makes everything work it, because there is someone like you who is trying to make a change out there."

He gently reached out and clasps his hand on her. It was not in an affectionate way but in an appreciation form and she accepted it whole heartedly. He understood the struggles of changing people's minds and views on something they do not understand. She put her free hand over his hand and gently squeezed.

The bar maiden returned causing them to withdraw their hands, leaving their two pints of beer. Charlie took a long drink like someone who was always cursed to be thirsty. She began to sip her beer; the taste of butterbeer brought back old memories of Hogwarts days sitting huddled around a table going over homework and plans for DA. Charlie sat his beer down and whipped of the spilled access from his chin.

"Now to the reason you are here. I am just returning from the Americas. I was on the search for a Peruvian Vipertooth, a small dragon but one of the deadliest. The dragon can carry a deadly disease…"

Hermione interrupted his story she knew the disease.

"The Dragon Pox."

Charlies smiled at her.

"Yes that dragon, it is quiet deadly and could not risk another outbreak for the wizarding world. So I traveled up South America to North America to the state Georgia. I was able to capture the dragon. It seemed by luck, the dragon was fighting with another native animal. The Vipertooth was close to killing the creature before I was able to capture him. The animal was small for its size and wounded. I had no choice but to care for it as well. Such a beautiful creature really!"

Hermione watch Charlies finish his beer, she was still confused, was she here to see a dragon? Did he want her to propose a new law for dragons?

"What I am trying to tell you is this creature I saved needs someone, and I thought he would be perfect for you."

Oh no he was going to give her a dragon or wait was it the other creature she wasn't sure now. But she knew this animal would be dangerous and most likely harm her.

"I know it seems like a lot but I really think you'd be great for him."

He was giving her a hopeful grin but she could not return it, she was nervous now. Magical creatures loved Charlie, he was able to understand them and they seemed to know he only wanted to help them.

"I'm not sure about this Charlie, you haven't even told me what kind of animal this is."

"You are quite right, I planned on showing you."

She watched him stand up and drop a few galleons on the table for the beers. He extended his hand to her, he was going to apparate her to this animal. She looked around the Leaky Cauldron they didn't like it when the wizarding would apparate a chance a muggle could see them. But still the pub was only occupied by a few people, no one would notice and if so who would believe someone drinking?

Finally with much thought Hermione accepted his waiting hand and they were gone. First thing Hermione felt once they reached their destination was cool breeze; they were outside, she could see they were on a small island and a giant lake was surrounding them. Hermione did not recognize this place; Charlie was off walking towards the inner part of the island. There were some larges trees covering a small portion. A perfect place to hide a magical creature and to prevent it from escaping, Charlie turned to face her.

"Now I am going to go get him, but I just need you to not freak out and hex him."

Hermione tried to make herself look calm; she did not trust her voice so she just replied to his demands with a nod. It was enough for him and he left her waiting to meet an animal that would no doubt kill her.

"Okay Hermione I am coming out!"

Hermione prepared herself for what was to come. Most likely a giant animal 3 times her size and would crush her by just sitting on her. But nothing was following Charlie, nothing flying over him; he was just holding something in his hands. Hermione took a tentative step towards him so she could see what it was. It was a baby cat, or a type of cat. It was not a house cat and it was not a Kneazle but something wild.

"It is a four month old Wampus Cat, they aren't normally this small but it looks like this little guy has dwarfism and abandoned by his mother."

Hermione instantly felt pity for the creature; she knew what it was like to feel lost and alone.

"Charlie I don't understand, Wampus cats are wild and I don't know if it will be able to be kept as a pet for you."

"Hermione I want to give him to you, the magical creature is allowed to be a pet as long as muggles do not see it. I cannot keep him his scent will drive dragons insane and will most likely try to kill me for it."

Hermione walked closure to Charlie; if she wanted to she could reach out and pet the cat. It was looking right at her with its piercing yellow eyes. Looking like it was reading her thoughts.

"He won't hurt you Hermione, Wampus cats animals can sense who intend to hurt them. Go on and pet him."

Hermione slowly as to not to startle the cat gently scratched behind one of his protruding ears and heard a low growl from the cat, but not in a threatening way.

"Wampus cats' legend states they have powers of hypnosis and Legilimency, I don't know many people who have had one as a companion but that will just add to your legacy."

Hermione looked back down at the small animal, could he read her mind? Is that what she felt earlier?

"So what do you say?"

Hermione returned her gaze back to Charlie. She could see he had really thought this through.

"Charlie I don't even know what they eat? I'm sure not just normal canned cat food. I live in London not really somewhere for him to hunt every night."

"Don't worry about that I can send you his food every week, they usually can eat anything they find but love the native white tail deer. I will take care of that Hermione. "

Hermione turned back to the cat which had not stopped staring at her. She sighed; she was going to take this wild animal and try to make it domestic; Merlin help her.

"Fine Charlie but I need you to show me how to control him and to be able to be the alpha and I don't even know Charlie I am out of my league on this one."

Charlie laughed and let the Wampus cat go so it could freely roam.

"I have time for that."


	23. Sweet dreams

Ch 23.

Viktor woke in the middle of the night in cold sweats this was the third night in a row that he woke up from a reoccurring dream. It was of her of course, but the dream felt so real, it started the same every time, he would be opening his door and would see Hermione sitting on his couch with the fire going and candles would be lit, she would be smiling at him.

" _Hi Viktor, I've been waiting for you."_

 _Viktor tries walking towards Hermione but every step he takes she is further and further away from him._

" _What's wrong Viktor don't you love me?"_

 _He can see the sadness in her eyes, the rejection, he tries to run towards her but he is not gaining any ground, she holds out her hand Viktor is reaching as far as he can but before he can grab her hand she begins to turn away from him._

" _I thought you loved me."_

 _He watches her turn from him; he can't say anything it is like he has no voice. He tries yelling to her, professing his love. But nothing comes out. He watches her walk away and open a door, he can see Weasley boy waiting for her with his outstretched arms to her. She turns to close the door on Viktor._

Viktor woke every time the door was shut on him. He knew it was just a dream but still felt real. But that did not calm his fears. He knew she was free to be with whoever she wanted to be with, but still Viktor wanted her to choose him. They both seemed to misunderstand each other's affections and actions. Both were ticking time bombs. Viktor got out of bed, no use laying there in his thoughts, he was up and not going to be going back to sleep. He walked down stairs to make some strong coffee. It was going to be a long day. He turned on his electric kettle; surprisingly his sister who hated most muggle things loved this device. She had at least 4 back in her shop always keeping the tea and coffee warm for quick orders. She loved how fast it worked and was forced to put electricity in her shop, though only he knew of that. Nobody here would approve of muggles technology, but their lack of magic did not stop the creativeness, it seemed it spurned it. They made marvelous things with electricity; powered whole cities with them even had portable communication devices. They did not rely on owls or mail system as much but on electronic mail and cellphones. More and more wizards and witches were beginning to grow accustom and use muggle devices.

Viktor believe the wizarding community lied to themselves on the reasons why they used muggle creations. They stated they needed to blend in, would not be good for someone now to ask what a cellphone was when it seemed the muggle world was evolving to having them like wizards have wands. But in reality Viktor knew why the magic world used them, because they wanted to be like them in some way. Magic can achieve so much, but it has its limits. Need to send a letter to someone that can take weeks to months to get a reply to. Now you could reach someone across the world instantly with a phone call, it was truly amazing. Viktor was brought out of his thoughts with the familiar hissing sound; the water in his kettle was boiling. He grabbed his already grinded coffee grounds, placing a paper coffee filter over his cup his poured his boiling water over the grounds and watched it seep through the filter into his cup. The process really only took about ten minutes to complete, he topped off his coffee with milk and honey. He liked the sweetness of honey and how it seemed to calm him.

He stepped outside to his view of the lake and felt the cold air kissing his cheeks. Soon he was sipping away his problems, it was calm and quiet. He saw Icarus flying towards him, looked like he was carrying something for him. Icarus flew over him and released his talons, Viktor caught what looked like a newspaper, it was not a Bulgarian paper, no it was the Daily Prophet and he saw a familiar face on the front of the paper, it was Hermione. His calmness vanished and was ruined by what he was seeing and reading, it looked like his dream was coming true his very own nightmare.

Hermione awoke early in the morning due to a loud crashing sound downstairs; she rolled over and looked at her clock. It was just past 3am. Begrudgingly she got out of bed already knowing the source of the noise. She walked down stairs and saw the mess, there in her living room stood what remained of a broken table and on the ground was broken glass from a picture frame and a broken vase. She sighed and walked over the couch lifting the skirt of the couch she found the guilty culprit, he was curled up hiding from her.

"Come on out, you need to look at the mess you cause."

Her tone was strict but not in a harsh way, she wasn't really mad at him, she just needed him to understand what he did was wrong. Slowly but surely the guilty culprit crawled out from under the couch and lay close down to the ground waiting for his sentence.

"I know you did not mean to break this but look what happened from you trying to jump from shelf to shelf."

She was pointing at the mess, the originator of the mess following her finger.

"Now it is 3 in the morning and this is the 5th time in a week you have not succeeded in reaching the other bookshelf. I have repaired this mess every time."

Hermione grabbed her wand from pajama pocket and with a quick movement the mess of broken glass and vase was repaired and placed back on the fixed table. Turning her attention back to him, he was looking guilty and giving her his biggest eyes to make her feel pity. It was working she knelt down and stroked his back.

"Look Jareth I know you don't mean to cause trouble and you are only doing what you are born to do but I would appreciate if you did it at any other time than middle of the night."

Jareth growled at her, she knew it was not threatening but he was telling her he would try. She had Jareth for almost a week and they had become close. She knew that he could sense her moods and read her thoughts. Jareth bit her finger as if answering her thoughts. She smiled at him and scooped him in her arms. He was growing but still not larger than a young bobcat; he most likely would not be getting any bigger than maybe another half a meter, perfect for picking up.

"Now please let's go back to bed."

She brought him up to bed and let him jump down and find a perfect spot on the bed. She crawled back in next to him gently patting him until they both fell fast asleep.

Hermione woke up to a familiar feeling, a repeated taping on her nose. Each tap willing her to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw those familiar bright yellow eyes mere centimeters from her face. His whiskers were tickling her face; if she didn't get up she would sneeze in his face and doubted he would like that. She knew Jareth would not intentionally harm her, but frightening any animal would cause a flight or fight response and she did not want to test that this morning. She rolled over to sit up causing him to jump off her and run into the bathroom, one of his favorite spots. He loved to watch her turn the sink on and off, to watch the water. Unlike Crookshanks; Jareth loved the water, he loved to play in the bathtub jumping and splashing around, she had been thinking of buying him a little kids pool for him to play outside.

She watched him jump on top of the sinks countertop waiting for her patiently to turn the sink on and brush her teeth. She obeyed and went and began her morning ritual, brushing her teeth, washing her face, combing her possessed hair into somewhat tamable half knot. She left the water on finishing up her hair for Jareth to play in. He was trying to splash the water in the air and catch the droplets in his mouth. She scratched behind his left ear and turned the water off.

"I'm sorry but I have to turn the water off and finish getting ready."

She left the bathroom and picked out her outfit for the day. She picked a white blouse with a tan pencil skirt with a pair of tan heels. She looked at herself in the mirror; she looked like a cheesy secretary. She traded her white blouse to a red one. It was very bold look, something she didn't wear a lot. Never wanting to draw too much attention, but today she wanted something different. She swapped out her tan heels for some matching red ones, finally liking her image in the mirror she made her way downstairs with Jareth nipping at her heels.

"Alright…alright I get it you are hungry."

She made her way over the icebox and removed a wrapped package of meat Charlie had sent her. His note stated it was some kind of northern American deer that Jareth would like. He gave her enough dead dear meat to last for two weeks. She quickly cut off a reasonable size for him and placed it in his bowl on the ground. Jareth was on it like a moth to light. Putting the meat back in the icebox she settled for some coffee and some scones. She didn't have enough time for a proper meal she needed to beat work at 9 and it was a quarter to 9 almost. She chugged her coffee and placed her dishes in the sink for cleaning later. She knelt down to Jareth still gnawing at the chunk of meat, that would keep him busy for an hour he always had his bones he hid as well to maintain his hunger.

"Alright Bub it's time for to go off to work, can I count on you to not destroy the house while I'm gone?"

Jareth looked up at her with blood soaking his whiskers; he gave her a low growl. She could tell it had some sass behind it. She scratched his chin and was off to work, leaving her wild animal alone at home for the day. It was partially sunny out while walking to the Ministry building, autumn was here, the days were already shorter and soon Hermione would have to start wearing coats to work. She walked with a determined pace, she had things to do, reports to file, bills to be presented and ideas to think over. Elections were coming up and she needed to get bills and laws put out now for politicians to take and to make their image look better. Hermione was never one for politics but it's what got her laws passed than she would suck up to some to get their name behind it.

There was a growing number of Wizarding people in the United Kingdom that actually wanted the magical creatures to have rights, but also a large majority were fine with having them live out in the shadows and to an absent thought. Some even enjoined see them in circus shows and in cages in which was a cruelty they shared with muggles. She never understood why so many people liked to see wild animals at the zoo or in cages. But then again she also had a wild animal at home as a pet, sure he was given almost zero chance of making it on his own being so small, but there have be numerous creatures like him which were given the short end of the straw. They were all not saved like her Jareth was.

Hermione arrived at work and felt eyes on her, more than the usual, maybe it was from her blood red silk shirt? Hermione knew it would be too much, attract too much attention, they probably thought she was dressing like this for a wizard. She huffed at the thought, she was dressing for herself. She saw a familiar pair of eyes watching her, it was Harry and he was walking towards her with a grim look, which did not qualm her rising anxiety.

"Mione, we need to talk."

She did not like the tone in his voice; it was as if a parent scolding a child. She rolled her eyes but led him to the lift so they could speak in her office. She did not need any more gossip floating around. Finally entering her office Harry closed the door.

"Alright Harry what is going on that is some important you must speak with me?"

She turned around and was surprised to see the look on his face, it looked angry, was he angry at her?

"Harry?"

He brushed off her question and handed her a newspaper. Hermione recognized it was the Daily Prophet, she felt anger starting to consume her with was she was reading. On the front page was not one picture but a collage of pictures. They were taken last week when she was down at Diagon Alley, the first picture was of her and Malfoy, it was a side view, clearly showing both of their faces, it captured the moment where he was giving her somewhat friendly advice and the photo truly did capture her shock and surprise. The second photo was of her and Charlie first meeting after Malfoy leaving her, the picture showed a concerned Charlie, you could even see the ever telling white hair of Malfoy walking away in the photo. It looked like she was caught with another man. The next photo showed Charlie and her at the Leaky Cauldron; of when Charlie gently reached out and clasp his hand on her. Both she and Charlie knew that kind of act wasn't affectionate but to others it did seem so. The final picture showed yet again Hermione's hand in his, right before they apparated. The headline enraged her even more.

 **Hermione Granger the Brightest Witch of Her Age Becoming the Greatest Promiscuous Witch of Her Age**

Hermione crumpled up the paper and threw it across her office.

"Harry you can't believe this garbage can you?"

She looked up with a glare in her eyes, was this was he looked mad at her, did he believe this?

"Of course I don't Mione, I am not mad at you, I am mad for you."

She felt some of her anger lessen, thankful that he was on her side.

"Mione I am mad that you are being attacked like this, this is blatant revenge by Rita Skeeter on you, and I am sorry."

There it was, there went all her anger and now was changed to pity. Harry thought this was his fault. She went over and hugged him.

"Don't be stupid Harry; this isn't because of you, she has obviously been following me around looking to get something that would spark gossip. It's my fault that she got something that looked like it was more."

She gently squeezed his shoulders before letting go of her embrace.

"Plus it is scandalous for the Head of the Department of Care of Magical Creatures to be seen dating two wizards especially one being a Slytherin!"

She could see his trouble ease at her jab, and he gave her a sly smile.

"Yes very witchy of you to put a spell on two men."

At his muggle joke they both broke out in laughter, both knowing there was only a handful of the wizarding population that would get that reference.

"Now I understand why there were so many eyes on me this morning, it did not help that I decided to wear this outfit either."

Harry took in her appearance and twirled her around.

"Yes you do look like a temptress today."

Hermione could not argue with his statement. But if people thought she was a temptress now than so be it, her true friends knew who she was.

"If you are done poking fun at me I'd like to get to work."

Harry laughed but did leave her office so she could have some peace. Hermione turned to her desk and could already see the letters piled up on her desk. Today was going to be a long day. With a determined look she got straight to work she did not need to be at work all day, she didn't want Jareth to be left alone that long and destroy more of her apartment.

The weather was starting to drop in Zaguben; Autumn really only last for a month and then winter would take over for half a year. It really was a harsh place to live when winter came. But that brought pride to his home town; it showed how tough they really were and that something to be proud about. Viktor was making his way to his sisters shop, he could use some hot tea and some food right now. It been a week or so since he had seen his sister, it would be nice to have some friendly company.

"Viktor!"

He smiled at his sisters warm expression. It seemed she had missed him as well. He returned her smile and gave her an embrace.

"Daniela"

He softly kissed her cheek.

"It has been too long brother, come sit, I get tea and something varm to eat."

He followed her commands and took a seat at an empty table in the back of her shop by a window. He watched all the people walking around. Enjoying the weather, most of them shopping and soaking up what was left of the sun until it would be too cold to be out just to shop for fun.

Daniela returned to his table with a cup of tea, he could smell it was a sort of spiced tea. It seemed his sister was trying out new recipes and he was her Guinea pig. None the less he would finish his tea even if it didn't taste good.

"I vill be back vith some Banitza for you."

Viktor smiled to his sister and watched her walk back into the backroom to retrieve a pastry for him. Banitza was a type of pastry that made with butter, cheese and filo dough baked up into a rolled bread. Daniela returned with his pastry and sat down opposite of him. It seemed his sister wanted to have a talk with him. She looked around her shop she had some customers better to speak in English to keep their conversation somewhat private.

"Da Danny?"

"Viktor I have not seem you for veek, I am worried."

Viktor broke off some of his pastry and began to eat it. He did not need to answer his sister; he knew she had more to say.

"Viktor not good to be all alone in house."

Viktor couldn't help but roll his eyes at his sister. She acted like he was still a child.

"Danny I am fine, no need to vorry."

But his sister pushed on ignoring his words.

"This is because of that girl da?"

Viktor knew all along this was his sister true intentions, he knew Danny did not like Hermione, but his sister did not understand how much he cared for her.

"Viktor girl causez you this much pain is bad. You are not even together and she is treating you like this!"

"Danny do not talk about her."

He could feel his patience running out; he needed to warn his sister not to go on with this topic.

"Viktor forget her, I saw paper, she vith multiple vizards a day, you deserve better than promiscuous Mudbl-"

Viktor slammed his fist onto the table, cutting of his sister before she could finish, he knew she was going to call his Hermione a Mudblood, how could she even try to say that word in front of him. After all Hermione did for the wizarding world.

"Do not to say vord in front of me."

Viktor stood up leaving his sister at the table. He was angry and could not sit there any longer. He knew that his family did not like muggles and was from a pureblood family, went to a pureblood school. But he never thought lesser of muggles. The wizarding world believes they are higher than muggles. Both worlds have been led by evil men, wars fought for evil. Viktor walked with a purpose back home, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. But it looked like he would have to; he saw a familiar face sitting on his front steps.

"Nayden."

"Viktor!"

Nayden walked out to him arms outstretched, Viktor accepted his friends hug, he did not want anymore company but would not turn his friend away.

"Come Nayden itz cold"

Viktor lead his friend inside.

"Vhy are you here"

Nayden feigned being hurt, placing his hand over his heart.

"Viktor I am hurt, I missed you!"

Viktor laughed at his friend, it had been a couple weeks since they have seen each other. They were given a month off from practice. A time to recharge and be with their families, Viktor walked into his kitchen to retrieve his bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Nayden followed Viktor into the kitchen watching the whiskey being poured.

"You okay Viktor?"

"Da."

Nayden did not believe his friend but was not going to push him to talk but he would pull it out of him.

"Vorried about you Viktor never drank dis much before."

" Stop, I am fine."

Viktor took a drink from his whiskey; he needed to change the subject.

"Vhen did English get better?"

"Seeing dis American helping me vith English."

Nayden winked at him, ensuring he knew it wasn't just English she was helping him with, causing them both to laugh.

"So nothing change vith you has it Nayden?"

Viktor watched his friend relax and knew he would soon be lost in telling him about his American girl, hopefully for her sake she was good at hexing the wondering eyes of his friend and keeping in check. Viktor was right Nayden began to go into detail about his new interest.

##############################################################################

Hermione returned to a pitch black apartment, she was exhausted from the long work day; all she wanted was to go upstairs and take a hot bath. But first she needed a glass of wine, making her way through the dark she knew exactly where to go. She retrieved a bottle of Pink Moscato and poured herself a generous full glass of wine. She made her way up the stairs, no need to turn on any of the lights she welcomed the seclusion. Half way up the stairs she kicked off her heels to cry of her aching feet, she could wait to soak them. Hermione sighed with the thought off a hot bubble bath. She made quick to unbutton her blouse with her one free hand, she shimmied out her blouse and let it fall to the ground. She took a sip of her wine. She deserved this she told herself. Time to let go and unwind a little, maybe she would have another glass of wine before bed. Finally making her way to her room, she set her glass down on her dresser and walked into the bathroom, she turned on her tub and twisted the nob as far as it'd go to get it boiling out. She emptied out a bottle of bath soap into the tub. Hermione began to unzip her skip and let it fall to the ground. She was now only wearing pantyhose and a pair of matching laced black underwear.

She went back to her bedroom to retrieve her glass of wine. Taking a large gulp of her wine, she was tempted to finish the glass right then but she needed to save some for her bath. Placing her glass back down she bent down leaning most of her weight on her dress and began to slide of her pantyhose. She just finished taking them off and started to unhook her brace when she felt a presence in her room. She heard a laugh come from her window.

"Don't stop because of me."

She turned around to face her intruder; she instinctively reached for her wand in her pocket, only it wasn't there because she was standing in only her knickers defenseless in front of the intruder.

"Show yourself!"

Hermione demanded, she may not have her want but that did not mean she would show fear. She saw a movement of a hand and the room was filled with light, Hermione squinted trying to adjust to the brightness. Once focused she saw a familiar smug figure sitting on her windowsill.

"You."

"Me."

"You."

With a sigh he stood up with his hands in the air showing he did not have his wand in hand.

"Why are you here?"

Hermione moved to grab a blanket from her bed to cover herself.

"Missed you."

She watched him move closer to her. Watching him carefully, she needed to know how he got in, how she didn't see him before. In two quick strides he had reached her, his arms still out stretched to her, resting on her shoulders. He gently ran his hands down her arms leaving a trail of goosebumps. Surely but slowly he slide the blanket down off her arms and left her standing in her black laced knickers. Hermione watched his eyes run down her body. She felt her breath quicken, she was exposed to him. She felt her insecurities rise and turned away from his gaze.

"You shouldn't be here…"

She crossed her arms over her chest, defiant to not let him see she was insecure about how she looked. She could feel him moving closer to her. If she leaned back just slightly she would be resting on his chest. She was tempted to feel him against her. As if reading her mind, she felt him wrap his arms around her stomach pulling her closer to him. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, it sent shivers down her spine and she could tell her felt her reaction.

"Should I leave?"

She didn't want him to leave really. His lips were brushing ever so lightly on her neck. She closed her eyes and took it all in, he smelled so wonderful, the scent of the woods. His hands were burning hot on her stomach; she could fell his grip tightening on her. She felt courage arise past her insecurity; ever so slightly she pushed her hips back into his groin brushing against him. Causing a low growl to be returned from him, his grip tightened around her and began to move her towards the bathroom.

She had left the water running and the water was spilling out onto the floor, her toes were greeted with hot water. She went to turn the faucet off but his grip was strong and held her in place. She felt one his hands leave her stomach and go to retrieve his wand.

"Reparo"

She watched the water return to the tub.

"Impervius."

Another quick movement of his wand and the floor was dry, the spell repelling water. Just as soon as he had removed his hand for his wand Hermione felt his other hand lower to her hip snapping her underwear onto her hip. Hooking another finger under underwear she felt the lace rip and could fell her underwear trying to fall to the ground, she pinched her knees together to keep them from following. He quickly made work to unclasp her bra, and removed it before she object. Hermione felt her breast exposed, the air causing her nipples to harden. His hands made their way back to her stomach and began to caress up her stomach to finally cupping her breast. Hermione thought her chest would burst out of her chest at this point. His hands felt like so hot against her cold skin. Nerviness began to arise in her, of course this wasn't her first time having sexual relations but she had only had it with one man.

"Viktor…"

Hermione felt herself jump out of her chair onto her feet; she was out of breath and sweating. She looked around and was surprised to see she was in her office. She looked around to see if Viktor was there, but nobody was there, she looked out through her windows and saw nobody was left in her office. She was alone; she turned her head towards her clock and saw it was almost 1 am. It was just a dream… she needed to get home, Jareth would not be happy she missed his dinner time no doubt eating her couch. She quickly gathered her belongings and walked out of her office, she turned back to look at her empty office. Was that really a dream? It felt so real, nothing like she's ever had before. She felt herself shiver at the thought of her dream; she could almost feel his hot breath on her neck. She turned away from her office repeatedly telling herself it wasn't real, it was only a dream but that did not stop her from her wanting to make her dreams a reality.


	24. Emily

Hey guys sorry for the long weight, everything hit me at once, my work got super busy. Also, my laptop of 7 years finally is on its last legs. I road that baby down till the wheels fell off. So I had to get a new laptop. Yay Costco and Black Friday! But also boo on spending money. I have also been busy with applying to Graduate schools for my Masters in Criminal Legal Law studies, and I got accepted! YAYYY but also noooo to pay for it and also to the added stress of school and work. So I am going to try to finish this story hopefully before January. I didn't intend it to be this long, but some ideas just kept coming for me. But I do feel the story winding down and see possibly a couple more chapters left in this story. I appreciate you guys and thank you for your support and critique!

-E

Viktor woke up to a familiar sound, he could hear Nayden snoring all the way from the couch downstairs. His friend had been staying with him the last couple of days. Viktor knew his friend was only staying around in the hope he would open up about his problem with Hermione. He knew his friend only had good intentions, Nayden only wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Viktor had been drinking more, but it was not out of control, never getting over his handle point. He wouldn't allow himself to get sloppy. Viktor turned over on his right side, trying with no success to drown out Naydens snoring. There was no point, his friend's night music was too loud. It was still dark out, he could still see the moon, slowly he rolled onto his back and slid his legs of his bed so he was forced to sit up. He felt the coldness of his floor on his toes instantly as he stood up. Viktor quickly got dressed, the weather was nice out, he hadn't flown in a couple of days, tonight would be the perfect time to enjoy the cold air stinging his face.

Viktor walked downstairs to see Nayden passed out on his couch, still snoring. Viktor quietly grabbed his broom and walked out to his back door and then he was gone as just another sound of the wind. Viktor pushed himself to fly as high as he could. He wanted to feel the coldness against his face, the cold cutting into him like a thousand needles. It was painful but a pain he enjoyed, like poking a bruise kind of feel good pain. Viktor kept pushing to fly higher until he good feel shortness in his breath, he leveled out his broom. He took this calming moment to look up at the sky, at all the stars, the blackness of the night littered with countless fireflies. Beyond any number Viktor could think of, truly amazing to think of all the possibilities held up in the night sky. Tearing himself from dreaming forcing himself to descend quickly again into the clouds below him. It was exciting flying through clouds, it was a rush of feeling of not knowing what was on the other side. Many witches and wizards didn't like flying through clouds if they had an option. It was dangerous never know how far up you were or how close you were to saw a downtown building or even a mountain. But that's what pulled Viktor more into flying through them. It was that unknowing, the uncertainty that made him feel alive; it was like a rush when playing. Life of death was up in the air, literally. Viktor had seen multiple flyers die playing, to being knocked off their brooms, or not being able to pull up quick enough and flying straight into the ground, or the stands.

He knew it wasn't normal to get excited about this type of thing, the idea of life and death and being excited by it. But that is why he was a decent player, he didn't have fear, he had nothing to lose, no family. Of course, he had his sister but if he was to die, she would be fine. It's not like he would be leaving behind a wife or kids. No what would be remembered of him would be every decade after his death at a pitch to honor him and Viktor was okay with this. There was no need to idolize one person. Everyone was equal, everyone was special in their own ways. With that final thought he was through the cloud and was still alive and still high enough. He could see the outline of his house, and saw a shot of what looked like white flash below him causing him to smile.

Icarus was out and hunting by the looks of it. Might as well and have a little fun with him. Viktor descended down to have a little surprise for his friend.

Hermione watched the snow starting to fall from her window nook in her living room. It was December and the weather was finally starting to get into the Holiday feel. It was unusual, snow didn't really start falling until January, usually would be walking around in slash. But it was a nice change, Hermione didn't like feeling cold but she did love looking at snow falling form inside a nice warm house. She saw Jareth outside jumping in the air trying to catch the snowflakes. She created a Disillusionment charm so any muggles walking by would think Jareth was a dog playing. It was his first-time seeing snow and he was loving it. She watched him burrow his face deep into the snow. She was already planning on taking him up to the Burrow for Christmas to have more freedom to roam around and to feel like he was in the wild. There was always a nagging feeling of guilt when ever she thought about him. How he was cooped up in her small flat, a wild animal forced to limit his own way of living. Sure she could counter her guilt with if he wasn't with her or living as a domesticated animal his odds of being alive in the wild would be small to none.

Jareth would love the Burrow and Ron engagement party was on Christmas day, he would be able to see Charlie again. It would be nice to see the whole family again, of course it would be awkward, to see your ex get engaged to his new girlfriend, was it bad luck to do that? Wasn't that a thing at weddings? Bad luck to have an ex someone you loved and slept with be there in front of the person you were going to marry. Regardless she would go, it was an excuse to see everyone again and to be able to eat some of Mrs. Weasleys Christmas pies. Though would it be worth it to hear constant questions on her dating life now? Or subtle hints of that could've been you about Ron. Sure no one would mean it in a bad way. But it would come off that way. She was still young enough; early 20s marriage shouldn't be life of death for her right now. Plus, she had a man in her life Jareth, and he required her full attention and time.

She turned her attention back to Jareth, he was lying down in the snow, tired himself out. She walked outside to get bring him back in. He must have heard her because she jumped up and ran away from her. A telling sign he didn't want to go back in. She couldn't leave him out her, fear of him wanting to interact with people or worse run away and explore was too much. She saw him watching her, his bright yellow eyes striking against the snow. He had his front paws down on the ground and his hind legs were high up in a playful stance. Hermione lowered herself making herself eyelevel and started to slowly stalk towards him. She knew and so did he that she wouldn't be able to catch him. But she would let him have his fun. She leaped towards him which he skillfully and quickly jumped out of the way. She watched him race around her dodging her futile attempts to grab him. He even dared to jump on her shoulder, showing her just how fast he truly was. He nipped at her neck playfully, and brushed his whiskers against her causing her to laugh from the tickling feeling. She grabbed him into her arms as if he was her baby. She scratched his belly causing a loud growl. They had only been together for a month or more but she knew exactly what he liked and could tell his happy, sassy and mad growls a part. She knew he could understand her and just like a cat chose when to listen to her and when to ignore her. She walked them back inside and Jareth leapt out of her arms and curled up in front of her fire place and was asleep in a matter of moments. She wished she could fall asleep that fast and not have to worry about any type of problems, she envied Jareth.

Viktor stood in the bathroom looking at his face, he had two deep gashes starting from his brow to the middle of his cheek. The beautiful marks were gifted by Icarus, it wasn't a smart idea to try to mess with his owl while he was hunting and Viktor so thought funny surprised turned into a nice lesson. To not scare a wild animal. Thankfully the marks left from his talons did not hit his eye, Viktor was able to close his eye before the attack, putting his hands up in relax caused some cuts on his forearms and hands but they were little scrapes. Viktor knew magic would heal the wound. But he wouldn't, it would be a reminder until it fully healed. Plus wasn't there a saying chicks digged scars? Viktor quickly washed his hands. His reminiscing was keeping him from teams' party. They were celebrating having the World Cup take place this month. Usually the cup was played in August when the weather was warmer, but since the Ministry of Magic was really pushing for another World Cup they would oblige and have it in December, it would be on New years Eve at night, after the game they would throw a big celebration to welcome in the new year and to welcome a new start; a new generation of the Wizarding world.

The match would be played Switzerland in the village of Gimmel Wald, it was located halfway up the Bernese Oberland mountains. It would be a perfect place; the cold weather would be an advantage for the Bulgarian team. They were going to play against Egypt, they had a very good young team. The team had a rising seeker Rawya Zaghloul; he was a good kid. Only 15 years old, Viktor wasn't old, he was 26 but still with all the years playing and injuries Viktor did not want to be one of those guys that stuck around a sport they had no business being in. No Viktor wanted to go out on a high note; that didn't mean he wouldn't retire when he won the Cup. No just when the moment felt right. He knew when the right moment would be. He would feel it, and in that moment, he would not regret it. Loud banging snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Viktor! GET OUT!"

One of his teams, Stefan was the culprit. From the sound of it he already sounded drunk. Opening the door reluctantly he was greeted by Stefan leaning on the doorframe. The only thing that was keeping him up at the moment.

"Viktor missing vhe purty."

Lord even his English is worse.

"Da, von't miss it."

Viktor clasped Stefan's shoulder and helped him stand upright. He watched his friend sway into the bathroom. No doubt going to pass out next to the toilet. Viktor saw Nayden at the bar, Viktor made his way to his friend, sidestepping his drunk teammates. Nayden handed him a beer once he was close enough.

"Too many people."

Viktor nodded to his friend in agreement. Nayden's English was continually improving. He spent hours talking on his cellphone he bought to keep in contact with his American love interest. She was supposed to be meeting them at this party tonight. As if answering his thoughts, he felt Naydeen stand up and turned to follow where his friend was looking. In walked this door what was no doubt the American. She was wearing what looked like 3 jackets, a pair of snow pants over mostly 2 layers a scarf wrapped around her face and a winter cap. You could really only see her eyes. Viktor tried not to laugh at the sight, he forced himself to take a drink of his beer to mask his smile.

"Viktor this is Em-ilee."

Viktor regained his composer and greeted Emily and held out his hand to greet her.

"Nice meet you Eme-lee."

She returned the gesture. They watched her start to un-layer herself. Viktor could see she had long blonde hair, blue eyes. She was pretty, not the kind of type Nayden usually went after. But hopefully he finally found someone he didn't want to chase around for a month and never speak to them again.

"It's nice to meet you Viktor, I am Emily and I bet I have all eyes on me. I know I stick out like a tourist. But I am from the sunny state of Arizona and let me tell you our winters coldest get is 60 degrees."

Viktor could tell she saw confusion in their expression. 40 was extremely hot, they measure with Celsius not Fahrenheit.

"Oh shit I forgot you guy don't use our metrics, ummm I think in Celsius it would be like 15celsius here."

Neither he nor Nayden would tell her that kind of weather wouldn't even need a jacket here. But they didn't want to make her feel even more out of place. So they both agreed that was still cold for them.

"Eme-lee you helped Nayden vith English?"

The question seemed to peak her interest, obviously she was proud of her achievement with him.

"Oh yes, my job is to teach people who speak Chinese to learn English. It quiet fun to see their improvements and Nayden is a quick leaner when he wants to be."

Nayden kissed her cheek, appreciated of her compliment.

"I could teach you some pointers if you would like Viktor."

This could be useful Viktor thought.

"Da, just some vords."

Emily moved passed Nayden she was directly next to Viktor.

"Okay which words do you have the most difficulty saying?"

"Vould, uhh Her-my-ohne, butifule."

Viktor frowned at his pronunciation. It was bad. Never liked to sound stupid either.

"Okay let me see, so you need help saying 'would, beautiful and uh I am sorry I can't figure out what the other one was."

Viktor was about to attempt Hermione's name again but Nayden cut in.

"Was Her-mi-nee."

"Oh Hermione!?"

Viktor clapped his hands.

"DA!"

Hey guys sorry for the long weight, everything hit me at once, my work got super busy. Also, my laptop of 7 years finally is on its last legs. I road that baby down till the wheels fell off. So I had to get a new laptop. Yay Costco and Black Friday! But also boo on spending money. I have also been busy with applying to Graduate schools for my Masters in Criminal Legal Law studies, and I got accepted! YAYYY but also noooo to pay for it and also to the added stress of school and work. So I am going to try to finish this story hopefully before January. I didn't intend it to be this long, but some ideas just kept coming for me. But I do feel the story winding down and see possibly a couple more chapters left in this story. I appreciate you guys and thank you for your support and critique!

-E


	25. Merry Christmas

WARNING MATURE CONTENT AT THE END

Hermione was looking at herself in front of her mirror, she was trying to give herself a pep talk. She had spent the last hour trying on different outfits. She could not decide on one, she would pick out a dress that she thought would look good and then look at herself in the mirror and decide it was ugly. She was never one caring about her clothes, hell she was in high in the 90s. Style wasn't really a thing. She always laughed when she saw picture of her and the boys together. She wore a tank top of a long sleeve shirt, how on earth did anyone let her do that? She did like her Yule Ball dress; it was a lovely shade of pink. She'll never forget all the surprised looks she got wearing that dress and who she was attending the Ball with. She could still remember the look in Draco's eyes, they showed for the first time ever to her not hate or disgust but envy. For one moment she was not a mudblood to him, she was just a girl in a pretty dress.

Hermione removed a green dress from her closet, it was pretty but not something she thought looked great on her, sighing in defeat she decided she would wear this dress. There true was nothing else and she doubted she could get away wearing her pajamas. She grabbed her wild hair and placed it in a topknot and slipped on some black flats. She turned to face Jareth who was lying in the bathtub.

"Alright how do I look?"

She got a very big yawn response for her question. She knew he was tired of hearing her thoughts.

"Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence…I should make you wear a festive outfit now. Hmm how about a nice little Santa helper costume?"

Hermione flashed him her wand causing Jareth to run out of the bathroom.

"Yeah that's what I thought you smart ass!"

Hermione turned one last time to look in the mirror.

"Well looking like this everyone will come to an assumption that she is heartbroken over Ron's engagement, great."

Hermione walked downstairs to retrieve Jareth, who no doubt was hiding underneath the couch again.

"Jareth come on, I am not going to make you wear a costume! Come on you know I'm not lying."

She watched Jareth crawl out from under the couch, he bright yellow eyes searching hers, she knew he was trying to see if she was lying. She cleared her mind to reassure him. But he still showed hesitation.

"Alright I guess I will go without you and you won't get to see Charlie."

With just the mention of his name Jareth ears perked straight up and she knew she had him. With a warning growl he walked over to her. He was giving her sass.

"Oh don't even start, you would've looked cute."

Hermione picked him up and grabbed a handful of floo and walked into her fireplace and she was gone. In the next moment she felt hands on her. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar color of eyes staring at her. It was Ginny. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you are here! I was dying with all these boys!"

Hermione let Ginny lead her out of the fireplace and into the sitting room where she saw Harry, Arthur, Percy, George and Bill Weasley sitting with Fleur close to his side as always. They all said their greetings to her and resumed their conversation. From the sound of it; it was a mix of quidditch and Auror talk.

"Hermione don't take this the wrong way but what are you wearing? Are you dressing for a teaching job?"

Hermione glared at her friend, of course Ginny would point the out the dress.

"Sorry Ginny kinda unsure what to wear to a Christmas Party and also the engagement of my ex to someone else. Should I have come dressed up in just a Christmas bow?"

Ginny smiled at her friend's jabs.

"Don't worry I have something just for you."

Hermione didn't want Ginny to dress her up, she wasn't here to impress anybody everyone here was family. She wasn't trying to sleep with anybody here.

"Ginny no I don't need to, we're all family, plus I need to look after Jareth can't leave him alone with all these people he's not used to."

Ginny frowned at her friend.

"Hermione don't make excuses, come on you deserved to be dressed up, I need something to do, plus Charlie can look after the Wampus cat."

Hermione glared at her friend, she really didn't want to have make up caked on her face or be forced to sit in a tight dress and receive unwanted attention. Hermione was about to rebut but she was cut off by another guest coming in. It was Charlie. The whole room greeted him warmly and he made his was straight over to her, to Jareth.

"Hi Hermione it's great to see you."

Charlie leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was happy to see Charlie but mad as well, now she would be forced to let Jareth spend time with Charlie and she would have no other choice than go with Ginny.

"How has Jareth been?"

She watched his attention turn toward the wild animal in her arms. Jareth was growling at Charlie; she knew it was his way of saying hello. Closet he would get to purring.

"Oh he's fine he likes the new elk meat you are sending him."

"Great I'm glad, I've missed this little guy."

She sighed and looked down, finally allowing her grip on him to loosen and watched him jump into Charlie's open arms. Traitor she thought. Giving Ginny the opportunity to drag Hermione away upstairs to play Barbie with her.

"Come on Hermione we don't have much time."

Hermione allowed Ginny to pull her upstairs she had no defense for getting out of it now, she didn't have kids, didn't have any man to keep company.

"I have the perfect outfit for you!"

Hermione couldn't help but groan at the thought of the too tight dress Ginny was going to make her wear.

Viktor is standing outside looking at a house that looked like it could fall over with slamming a door. It was as if two houses were stacked on top of an old barn. He could sense the strong magic surrounding the house and the area. It would take a lot of power to get past the ward and to even destroy this house. Viktor knew he was stalling to go in, he wasn't sure what this invitation was for, possible engagement party, a duel? Viktor had no idea he just knew he had to come to face whatever it was. He made sure he was dressed for a celebration or a duel, wearing his long black frock coat, with a matching black shirt and pants. He looked at the red roses he had in his right hand for the Mrs. Weasley, hopefully all went well.

He walked up closer to the house taking one deep breath he looked to the sky to say a silent prayer to Merlin to help him when he noticed a bolt of white cross the sky, he smiled, Icarus was with him, he wondered where the owl had been since he cut his face a week ago. Icarus knew he would most likely force him to go inside. Viktor laughed; the owl was more of a nagging parent than anything else. Viktor turned his eyes back on the door and was about to knock when the door flung wide open.

"VIKTOR KRUM?"

Standing in the doorway was a short plump woman with bright red hair and a motherly kind face. Viktor knew right away this was Mrs. Weasley.

"Da Viktor Krum."

Viktor was going to give her the flowers but he was crushed by what felt like a bear grasping him.

"Oh I am so glad you could make it!"

She finally released him with one last squeeze and Viktor had to catch his breath. No one had hugged him like that in a long time.

"Please come in Viktor before the cold gets your toes!"

Viktor had no idea what that meant, but lifted his hand to give her the roses.

"Rozes for you."

Viktor flinched he thought she was going to crush him with another hug, but she just gave him the warmest smiled.

"Oh how lovely!"

She ushered him in and slammed the door shut behind him. She led him into the sitting room where a sea of orange hair was sitting around talking.

"Look everyone Viktor is here!"

The matriarch shouted to her family who all stopped their conversations like soldiers and all greeted him. Viktor nodded his head to them.

"Come Viktor and help me put these in a vase."

Viktor followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen and was greeted by 4 women. One he knew instantly it was Fleur.

"Ello, Vick-tor."

Viktor kissed her cheeks and greeted her with a warm smile. He turned his attention to a short brunette.

"Hello I am Audrey Percy's wife."

Viktor kissed her cheeks as well and made his way over to the dinning table where two women were setting out the plates.

"Hi I'm Angelina, married to Fred the loud one."

Viktor laughed at her jab, she was a beautiful tall women. He kissed her cheeks and looked at the finally woman. He could tell she had no idea who he was, she was a muggle. She was a short woman will short blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Alihbe, Ali for short."

Viktor greeted her the same as he had done with all the women.

"Viktor Krum, nice meet you."

"Viktor come help me please." Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

Viktor removed his frock coat placing it on an empty chair and went to help her.

Hermione was looking at herself in the vanity mirror, her hair no longer was in a topknot. No Ginny had used almost two bottles of Sleekeazy bottles. Her hair was tamed into long flowing loose curls, with his curls managed she didn't realize how long her hair had gotten. She looked like Julia Roberts after she had a makeover in that movie her mother loved and made her watch all the time, Pretty Woman. Unlike that movie character Hermione was not a prostitute.

"I know it looks good doesn't it?"

Hermione turned her view in the mirror to the red head standing behind her grinning at her work. Hermione rolled her eyes at her question.

"You look hot, no you look seductress."

Ginny finished teasing Hermione's hair making sure she didn't miss any crazy hair.

"Oh yeah Gin that's what I want to look like on Christmas with my family."

She heard Ginny huff at her response.

"You know Hermione you will thank me for all of this one day."

Ginny smoother over the hair for a finishing touch.

"Now I am going to go downstairs get you a glass of wine to help you relax a little and leave you to get changed, I left the dress on the bed for you."

Hermione nodded and watched one of her closet friends leave her. She returned her gaze to her reflection, she had to admit she did look hot, the makeup Ginny used removed any of her flaws or red blemishes. Even her skin tone, painted her lips a deep blood red and her eyeshadow was nice shimmering gold. She looked like she was going to go tempt someone's husband. She felt like there was going to be some random person Ginny was going to make her go out after this to get laid or something. Hell, Ginny used an enchanted razor and basically shave her whole body.

Hermione went to go look at the dress Ginny had laid out for her; it was a long black velvet sleeve dress that reached down to her ankles. It looked modest enough. Hermione slipped the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, there was a thigh high slip to the dress that showed just enough leg to leave some to the imagination. The dress reached up to her collarbone, surprisingly the dress hugged her perfectly showing over her womanly curves thanks to the built-in gold chain belt. Making it seems like she had more hips. She felt something cold touch her shoulder blades and turned around to get a better look at the back of dress when she realized it was an open back dress down to the middle of her back and the shiver she felt was from a long gold chain. The chain started just above her tailbone and rose over her spine into a y-shape to each shoulder. It was beautiful but over the top for a family Christmas dinner.

"Oh my God you look amazing, I think I want to marry you!"

Hermione looked at Ginny standing in the door holding a glass of red wine.

"Ginny this is too much… I shouldn't wear this it'll bring too much attention to myself for Ron's occasion."

Ginny waved off her friend handing her the glass.

"Oh Hermione stop, you look amazing, plus the rest of the girls downstairs are wearing nice dresses as well, Alihbe is wearing this dark green dress, and Fleur is wearing some French dress that is light green with some fairy design on it, Angelina is wearing a dark purple dress and looks great as always."

Hermione took mocked her friend and took a greedy sip of her wine, it was sweet like black cherry.

"Plus I am going to put on my Christmas dress and knock all you girls away."

Hermione laughed at her friend and turned her attention back to the dress. It was a beautiful, and it did fit her perfectly. This would be a great dress to wear to a ball.

"Alright what do you think?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, she was wearing a short red dress with black heels, the dress looked more like a dress slip, something you wear under a dress not just for an outfit.

"Ginny where's the rest of it?"

Hermione dodged a pillow thrown at her head.

"Oh shut up mum, this dress covers everything perfectly plus with this outfit I'll have all eyes on me and when I mean all eyes I mean Harry the only wizard I'm not related to down there."

Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter, the only man down there not related to her was Harry and the only man down there Hermione would draw attention to was her ex who was proposing to another girl with her ring. The moment was too much for either of them and it took them a couple minutes to compose themselves.

"Alright Hermione let's go dinner is almost ready, time to make our entrance.

Viktor had somehow found himself sitting in between two Weasley's on the couch. To his left was a man named Fred, and to his right was named Percy. Both were arguing over each-others work. Viktor desperately wanted to leave, but there was no escape, he simply just nodded along to each sides argument. He would much rather have someone duel him than listen to this.

"Are you Viktor Krum?"

Viktor turned around to see another red hair Weasley staring at him. He was holding some kind of wild cat in his arms.

"Da, Viktor Krum."

Viktor quickly moved up from the couch, this distraction was the perfect excuse.

"Hi I'm Charlie, the second oldest."

Viktor shook Charlie's waiting hand out for him.

"I am the one who brought the Dragons during the Triwizard tournament."

Viktor couldn't help but frown, remembering the dragon test was something he tried to forget numerous times. How stupid it was to let kids battle a dragon.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, it wasn't that much fun for you as it was for me."

Charlie laughed at the frowning Bulgarian in front of him.

"Vhat iz that?"

Viktor couldn't help but staring at the wild creature in Charlie's arms. It looked like a small mountain lion but had piercing bright yellow eyes and those eyes weren't leaving his.

"Oh sorry, this is Jareth a Wampus cat suffering from dwarfism. I rescued him; he is a wild animal but is settling nicely with human interactions."

A Wampus cat, wasn't that a magical creature in North America Viktor thought.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Viktor looked back up to Charlie with a surprised look.

"Don't worry, I'm sure a strong wizard like you could handle a dwarf young pup Wampus."

Viktor knew he was goading him on, but it worked he couldn't refuse now.

"Da."

Viktor opened his arms and allowed Charlie to pass the creature over to him. The bright yellow eyes never leaving his face.

"Be careful Viktor they say Wampus cats have the ability with their eyes to cause hypnosis and Legilimency."

Charlies patted him on the back leaving him with a sly grin with the cat in his arms. Viktor looked back at the animal in his arms.

"Be nize, I be nize."

The cat growled deeply causing Viktor to feel the vibrations on his arms. He understood the response, the cat was saying "yeah no shit." Viktor smiled and scratched the cats ear.

Hermione made her way downstairs, to see almost everyone sitting exactly how they left them. Ron and Harry were in some deep conversation about Quidditch, Fred and Percy were arguing about who's career was more important. Arthur and Bill were talking by the fireplace no doubt about Arthur's job and the ministry and any dangerous jobs Bill had with his curse breaking adventures. Hermione watched Ginny walked over to Harry sitting right on his lap causing the conversation to stop and drawing Harry's attention to his wife's dress. She couldn't help but laugh. She scanned the room, she was looking for Charlie who had her Jareth, she saw him standing in the kitchen doorway sipping a glass of whiskey talking to Molly. He was looking at her grinning, like he did something mischievous, she frowned at him when she realized he wasn't hold Jareth anymore. She scanned the room quickly again stressed; she was hoping Jareth wasn't causing any trouble. She sighed in relief when she saw him, he was almost asleep.

She looked up to see who was holding him and she felt her soul leave her body immediately because of who was holding him. Her eyes met those black pools staring right at her. It was Viktor Krum. Hermione felt like she was going to faint or throw up, possibly both. She look frantically at Ginny and back to Charlie, both were just smiling at her in a knowing way. Those bastards they knew he was going to be here! This is why the tag teamed her and made she change and took Jareth from her. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by her friends. Here was the man standing across the room who she last saw months ago. The very man she told she wouldn't be with him until she found herself and he found his true self, the man that made her cry, the man she made cry. She needed to leave.

She scanned an exit plan, she could just back through the fireplace with floo or run upstairs and lock herself in Ginny's room. But she couldn't' because he had Jareth and she couldn't leave him. She retuned her gaze to his eyes and knew she would go to him, there you flashing fever form those eyes. She gathered herself and walked over to him.

"Hi, I am surprised you are here. I didn't expect this."

She quickly looked him over, damn he looked great, he was wearing all black, she could just see the muscles underneath his shirt. She looked back into his eyes, waiting for him to responded, but nothing came.

"Viktor?"

Viktor couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione was here, he almost fell to his knees when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful black velvet dress. He had to tear his eyes away for the slip in her dress showing off her beautiful leg. She looked breathtaking, he had no words, all he wanted to do was grip her tightly and press himself against her chest feeling her heartbeat. He wanted to run his fingertips down her back-causing goosebumps to rise, he wanted her to be outbreath because of him, to kiss her neck while running his fingers through her soft hair. She looked like a beautiful woman in a painting. Her lips were a deep red color and he wanted to kiss her until the color was worn off. To feel her beneath him with those big brown eyes would be enough to change him.

"Viktor?"

Someone calling his name snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized it was Hermione who had said his name. Shit he was too busy in his thoughts to hear what she had asked him.

"Her-mi-one, you look Beau-ti-ful."

He saw the reaction on her face, she was surprised, this was the clearest he had every pronounced her name before. He smiled down at her proud of himself.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, I see you met my Jareth."

Viktor looked down at the cat in his arms, he instinctually handed her back Jareth, the cat graceful jumped out of his arms and into her awaiting embrace, he watched her hug the animal. Jareth was rubbing himself against her neck and Viktor knew the cat was showing off, stating that Hermione was his.

"Good Vampus."

Viktor couldn't help but look back over her, he wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel the softness of her skin.

"Yes he's a little devil sometimes but I love him. Oh Viktor what happened to your face?"

Viktor smiled, he thought the wound had healed no one else asked about it, but she noticed, she noticed it.

"Icarus, fine, no hurt now."

She lifted her hand he felt her fingertips run over the claw marks and he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into her hand.

"Well he did get you good, I glad you are okay, I hope he's fine as well."

Viktor tilted his head in response, he didn't want her hand to leave it felt a cooling tingle to his skin. But she finally did remove it placing it back on Jareth.

"Why are you here Viktor?"

She didn't know he would be here? Is that why she didn't smile when she saw him, would she have come if she knew?

"Vas invited."

She was about to question him when Molly came into the sitting room yelling that dinner was ready. They couldn't finish their conversation it would have to wait. He watched her quickly walk towards the kitchen talking quickly and quietly into her friends ear a red headed girl her recognized. She looked mad; Viktor knew now she didn't want him here. He silently followed lastly the rest of the group into the kitchen.

"Ginny what the fuck?"

Hermione whispered angerly at her friend.

"Hermione calm down we all knew he would be here, you two need to talk."

Hermione had to use all her strength not to shout at her friend.

"Ginny you don't understand."

"Hermione enough be an adult and talk to him."

Ginny left her with those words to go and sit at the table across from Harry, she tried to regain her composer, but it was cracking. Hermione needed some error and feigned and excuse to Molly that she needed to feed Jareth first before she could sit down. Once outside she set Jareth on the ground and found the deer meet Charlie had left out and gave him the leg of the deer.

"Merry Christmas Jareth."

She scratched his chin and left him to eat outside with the leg, that would keep him busy for almost an hour. Plus, he could run around out here and be free for a little bit. She counted until 10 straightening her dress out and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was already seated and the only chair left was across from Viktor, she knew this was on purpose, she sighed inwardly and walked quickly to her seat.

Molly was walking around with food filling everyone's plates, she had stuffed Hermione with a casserole, some ham and some Yorkshire pudding. She began to eat hoping with stuffing her mouth she wouldn't have to talk very much.

"Viktor are you ready for you match next Wednesday against Egypt and their rising star Seeker Rawya Zaghloul?

Hermione turned her head to see who was asking the question and saw a wide eyes Arthur.

"Da vill be good game, hope to vin this time."

The table all seemed to agree with him nodding their heads in agreement.

"You vill all go no?"

Hermione turned her attention to the man sitting across from her, he was looking at Arthur.

"Uh well I wish we could but tickets weren't easy to come by first Cup since the war so they were gone fast."

She could hear some of the shame in Arthur's response, she knew the tickets were too expensive for him.

"No pay, vill come as uh guests."

She could see Arthur face turn an even brighter shade of red of embarrassment.

"Oh no Viktor we couldn't that is too much really."

Mr. Weasley did not like taking out free handouts, he felt uncomfortable asking for anything he couldn't do himself.

"No, insist, vantz to go, I vill have tick-ets for all, no vorries, pleaz a gift for having me for dinner."

She knew Viktor wouldn't allow them to refuse, and she could see Arthur was defeated. Viktor had made it a gift instead of something free. Arthur couldn't refuse a gift.

"Thank you, Viktor that is very kind."

Mrs. Weasley cooed.

"Any one here can haz tick-ets, my honor az giftz."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him, he was always kind not leaving anyone out, he returned her smile with a quick wink. She had to look back down at her plate to hide her blushing cheeks. The rest of the dinner topics were again the Ministry and about Quidditch, Viktor giving his opinion when asked. Hermione was grateful no one was asking her anything. She just wanted to eat her food and shrink into her chair.

"Everyone I have an announcement I'd like to make with all my friends and family here tonight."

The groups attention all turned to look at Ron who was standing up.

"As you know everyone at this table means so much to me, in teaching me a lesson in life and in family. I want to thank my Mum and Dad for being the best parents any one could hope for. For giving me love and discipline, to my brothers for showing me right and wrong. To my sister for giving me an understanding of protection and responsibility. To Harry my best mate since we met, thank you for always being by my side, to Hermione the women who put up with checking my homework, to saving mine and Harry's ass too many times to count and for being the person to truly show me what I needed to be in as a man. Finally to Alihbe for showing me what a future can look like with."

Hermione watched Ron she could see his ear turning red, never liking to talking about his emotions with his family. She watched him hold Ali's hand and drop down to a knee.

"Ali I would love to have a future with you, will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence, everyone waiting to hear the answer. Ali jumped into Ron causing him to fall over.

"YES! OF COURSE!"

She felt herself let out the breath she was holding in, everyone stood up cheering and raising their glasses in celebration. Hermione joined in with the congregations, this was definitely better than when he tried to propose to her. She felt a nudge on her arm and saw Fred standing by her.

"Could've been you Mione.'

She rolled his eyes at his jab hitting his arm. He put his hands in the air feigning and apology and returned to his wife. With the celebration of the engagement turning towards the sitting room to open a new bottle of fire whiskey Hermione quietly snuck out to the back of the kitchen door to check on Jareth, well that was going to be her excuse if anyone asked her. But nobody noticed her leaving, if they did nobody stopped her.

She walked outside and felt the cold air against her cheeks, thankful the dress was long giving her some sort of warmth. She looked for Jareth but only found a half-eaten leg bone. She looked out towards the darkness into the fields. She wasn't worried she couldn't see him, she knew he was safe her and knew he would come back to her if she called out to him.

"Vhy no celly-brate-ing."

Hermione jumped in surprise, she turned to see Viktor standing behind her holding two glass of whiskey.

"Oh I wanted to check on Jareth."

She walked over to a bench and sat down. Viktor soon joined her, handing her a glass.

"Thank you."

She sit a sip, whiskey was never her favorite. She wrapped her open hand around her waist, it was cold out. She was making it a point to look straight ahead. She couldn't look into his eyes. The sat in silence for a couple of minutes sipping their whiskey and looking out at the pitch-black night sky. She felt herself give an involuntary shiver, and soon felt a jacket being placed over her shoulders. She looked over to Viktor now only wearing his long sleeve shirt. She could see the outline of his chest through his shirt and wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers over his chest.

"Better?"

She was shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"Oh yes thank you, I hope you aren't cold though?"

He smiled at her.

"No, this like summer for me."

She knew he was lying to make her feel better. She turned herself back to the night sky, content on the comfortable silence, but it appears he did not share that thought with her.

"Her-mionee, vhy you no look at me?"

She really was not prepared for this conversation.

"Viktor, I'm sorry, it's just if I look at you I don't know what will happen, and I don't want to do anything to hurt you anymore."

She stood up walking towards the fields, she didn't want him to see the tears she was holding back. But she felt his hand wrap around her under the coat touching her bare back. He was barely touching her but it caused shivers to run down her spine, and it felt divine. She allowed him to pull her closer, she felt the warmth from his body, she would smell the scent of woods after a rainy day and it was intoxicating.

"Her-mionee look at me."

She obeyed him and tilted her head to look up at him. He gently brushed away strands of her hair away from her face lightly rubbing her thumb over her cheek.

"I vant you, I need you." 

She had no time to respond, he crashed his lips into her. She allowed herself to give in to her desires and deepened the kiss. He gently cupped her face with his hands kissing her, they only broke away to gasp for air. She looked up at him, his eyes seemed to have darken if that was possible. She was about to saying something again but he cut her off with a kiss, not as rushed this time. This kiss was showing her what he wanted. She gently bit her lip causing her to open her mouth to him. She felt his tongue slowly caressing hers and she greeted him back. She felt one of his hands move to the back of her forcing her to look up, exposing her neck to him. He left a trial of searing hot kisses down her neck, biting her just enough to cause a gasp out of her.

She couldn't control her breathing; her body wasn't listening to her. She felt herself lean her head further back granting him more access. Which he greedily took.

"Viktor…"

She could even muster up anything above a whisper, it didn't even phase him. He was pressing his body against her and she couldn't breathe. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her tightly against him and walked further into the fields for privacy. Once far enough in he removed his coat with his free hand and laid it on the ground laying her on top of the coat underneath him.

"Viktor…"

Again she felt her voice had betrayed her, it came out barely enough for her to hear it. He silenced what little of her voice with another kiss. She felt him against her thigh, he wanted this, knowing how aroused she was she rotated her hips grinding into him causing an animal growl to come from him. She slipped her hand free and stroked him over his pants in a teasing way. She felt him bite into her neck holding in a moan causing her to smile. She was about to unhook his belt when he quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her hands above her head.

"Viktor?"

She was surprised did he not want this? She looked into his eyes, they were covered with lust.

"Her-mi-onee, do you know vhat you do to me?"

She was unsure if she was supposed to respond she bit her lip in her nervous way. She watched his eyes drop down to her lips causing him to mimic her and bite his own lower lip.

"Do you?"

He retuned his gaze back to her eyes, she shook her head not trusting her voice to betray her. He placed of her wrist in one of his hands still above her head. With his free hand he traced his thumb over her lips, she opened her mouth to him and gently bit his finger causing his hand on her wrists to tighten painfully but she wouldn't protest. He removed his thumb and leaned down to kiss her. She felt his hand run over her breast down her side until he was caressing her leg through her thigh high slit. His hands felt like the were burning her they were so hot.

He continued to run his hand up her thigh until he was touching her knickers. Silently she thanked Ginny that she made her shave her legs and was not wearing black laced knickers. He gently rubbed his hand up and down causing friction. Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes. He lifted her knickers up and slipped his hand underneath. She felt the warmth of his hand meeting his. He used his two fingers to open her folds gently. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure tilting her head to the side.

"Do you know?"

He whispered hotly in her ear causing her to shiver in pleasure, slowly making his way to her opening. She was ready, she felt him dip one finger into her wet opening.

"You are so vet."

His hot breath against her neck causing her more pleasure, he was leaning his head against the side of her head. She could hear his heavy breathing almost matching hers. His chest rising and falling quickly. He slipped his second finger into her and slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her causing immense friction on her core. She could but squirm it's as if she was being tickled but she didn't want it to stop, she felt his leg push her thigh open further trapping her. He quickened his pace feeling her tighten on his fingers

"oh Her-mionee."

Hearing her name hoarsely moaned into her ear caused her to go over and she felt her hips involuntary kick in the air but trapped by him.

"Next time, you Vill see vhat you truly mean to me."

Hey guys I was going to post this last weekend but when I went to post it my freaking chapter didn't save so I had to rewrite all of it, ugh! It kinda worked out as this is a Christmas chapter. But anyways I hope everyone has a happy Hanukah, Christmas, Kwanza and HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Grateful for all of you guys!


End file.
